Dorm Rules
by Dark Nuriko
Summary: Cloud and Leon have been friends for years. Yet having to share a dorm room at the local college suddenly changes everything. What are you to do when your best friend suddenly becomes more? CXL and some CxZ pairing. AU. Yaoi. Being Redone, from chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

-1**_Title:_** _**Dorm Rules**_

_**Author(s):**_ Dark Nuriko and SeiferAlmasy86

_**Category:**_ Kingdom Hearts

_**Genre:**_ Romance/Humor

_**Pairings:**_ Cloud x Leon

_**Warnings:**_ Yaoi, lemon, language, AU.

_**Rating:**_ M to NC-17. If you know you shouldn't be reading this… then don't. You've been warned.

_**Summary:**_ Cloud and Leon have been friends for years. Yet having to share a dorm room at the local college suddenly changes everything. What are you to do when your best friend sudden becomes more?

_**Dorm Rule**_

_Chapter One:_

Leon let out a soft sigh as he flipped through the pages of his organic chemistry book, grumbling under his breath about how frustrating and irrelevant the material was.

Cloud came in quietly, tossing his book bag down onto the mattress of his bed and looked toward his room mate before pulling out his literature book and lying back against his bed on the floor to start reading it, almost completely ignoring his dorm mate.

Closing the book, Leon looked at Cloud and raised an eyebrow. "What crawled up your ass?" he asked.

Cloud raised a single blond eyebrow, letting it seem to disappear into his hair line. "Who said I had something up my ass?" Cloud asked coolly.

The brunette flushed a bit and averted his attention to the far wall. Ignoring the blonde's question, he turned his back to him, and opened his math book that laid beside the chemistry book on his desk.

Cloud smirked slightly and went back to his work. Apparently his dorm mate had some trouble accepting those words. "Is something wrong, Leon?" he asked, even as his nose was in his book.

Looking out the corner of his eye at Cloud, a small smirk crept onto his lips. "No," he replied, looking un-interested in the conversation. "Do you masturbate?" he taunted. "Or do you not enjoy that?"

"What is there to enjoy in a mere momentary pleasure that you bring upon yourself?" he asked in a calm, serious tone, his eyes moving casually over his book as if he was discussing the weather.

"Hn." Leon pushed himself away from his desk, quietly padding his way over to his dorm mate, stopping a few inches from the blonde. "What about fantasizing about being under someone?" he asked huskily.

Cloud did lift his eyes from his book then, cool blue meeting Leon's gaze head on. "No. If I was ever with someone, I'd be the top."

Leon scowled. "Fine," he said bitterly. "Is there someone you want to fuck?"

A slow, mischievous smirk passed Cloud's lips. "Why do you ask, Leon? Are you volunteering?"

Blue-gray eyes narrowed as he slowly backed away from the blonde. "As much as I like you...I don't bottom."

"Well, then no. I don't have anyone in mind," he commented coolly, once more returning to his book.

Full lips bowed in a slight pout, the brunette walked over to his desk, grabbing each book and slid them into his backpack. Leaving the bag beside his chair, Leon wordlessly passed by the lounging blonde. A graceful sashaying motion touched his hips as he ventured to the bathroom. Stepping into the bathroom, he quietly shut the door behind himself.

Cloud blinked, wondering what that was all about. "Leon, are you certain you're all right?" he asked, getting back to his earlier question.

Ignoring the blonde's question, Leon turned the shower on, letting it warm up as he stripped out of his clothing. Stepping over the edge of the tub into the shower, he pulled the shower curtain closed, moaning softly as the hot water sprayed across his tense muscles.

Cloud decided to push himself up from the floor. He dropped his book onto the bed and walked into the bathroom, moving to use the toilet. It was something they did regularly to one another. Although, Cloud usually had other motives for waiting till Leon was in the shower. "Are you going to talk to me or just pretend I'm not here?"

Grabbing a bottle of shampoo, Leon flicked the cap open and poured a small amount into his palm. Placing his hands in his hair he massaged it into a rich lather as his finger tips gently caressed his scalp. "Hn. What's there to talk about?" he asked.

"What's really bothering you, for one. You've never been one to get upset with me over such a comment before, Leon. What's changed?" he asked, turning once he was done to watch Leon's outline in the shower.

"Nothing is bothering me, Cloud." he retorted. Turning his back to the misting spray, he grabbed a wash cloth and soap and began scrubbing his body.

Cloud admired the outline in the shower for another second, before turning away. "Well, if that's the case, I'll leave you alone then. Sorry for 'not' bothering," he commented and walked out the bathroom door.

Thoroughly confused, Leon rinsed the soap and shampoo off of himself. Turning off the shower he grabbed a towel off the rack. Quickly drying himself off, he wrapped the towel around his waist. Walking out of the bathroom, he made his way into the bedroom.

Cloud was lying back on his bed, an arm over his eyes. He sounded like he was scolding himself, but the words were too low to be heard.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Leon asked, looking at the blonde over his shoulder. "What was up with that comment while I was in the shower?"

He sat up with a sigh. "You. You're what's wrong. You asked all these questions... got my hopes up... and then said nothing was bothering you. So just leave me alone. I give up."

Leon scoffed. "You didn't show the slightest bit of emotion when I asked those questions...how am I suppose to know anything when you don't say a fucking word."

"Because how was I to know you weren't planning to tease me if I said anything?"

Leon raised an eyebrow. "Why would I tease you about that?" he shrugged. "You can't blame this entirely upon me. After I stated that I don't bottom, you came back with the fact you didn't want anyone. How was I supposed to know you were serious and not messing with my head?" Sighing, he walked over to his own bed and lay down, with his back to Cloud. "Tell me what changed...Cloud."

Cloud looked away, his eyes serious. "I don't know."

"Neither do I," Leon said softly.

"So... should we just ignore it?" Cloud asked after a while, one hand running through his hair.

Leon sighed softly. "I...I don't know. If we ignore it won't it just escalate?"

"I'm not certain."

"Let me rephrase the question. What do you plan to do about it?"

"I know what I **want** to do about it."

Leon smirked. "And what would that be?"

"Fuck your brains out," Cloud muttered before he could stop himself.

Rolling over to face Cloud, Leon leered at him. "What's stopping you?" he asked saucily.

"You said you'd never be bottom," the blond answered simply.

"Mmhmm. I've also never tried it." Leon brushed a few stray hairs out of his eyes.

Cloud stared up at him with his eyes serious, their blue depths seeming surprised as well. "Does that mean you'd try it?"

"Yes," Leon said his blue-gray eyes locking on Cloud's blue ones.

"So... where does this put us?"

Sliding off of his bed, Leon walked over to Cloud's and climbed on it, joining the blonde. "Why don't we just go with the flow for now...and worry about that at a later time?"

Cloud smirked, which always showed when they were in for trouble. The blond then grasped the brunette and wrapped his arms around Leon's neck. "I like that idea," he whispered, before pressing his lips to his.

Parting his lips eagerly, his slipped his tongue into Cloud's mouth, moaning softly.

Cloud couldn't help but groan at the action, his tongue meet Leon's in a duel, enjoying the unique taste that seemed to be all Leon.

Pressing his body against Cloud's, Leon slowly rolled his hips against the blonde's. Whimpering softly, he managed to capture Cloud's tongue and resorted to sucking on it

He whimpered, Cloud's body shivering against Leon's as he pressed even closer. It was a battle for dominance, and Cloud wasn't so certain he wanted to win.

Smirking, Leon rolled on top of Cloud, pinning the blonde down. Breaking the kiss, he placed gentle kisses along the blonde's neck. "What's the matter?" he teased softly, while grinding his hips against Cloud's more, making sure the man felt his erection.

Cloud groaned, low and deep in his throat. "No-nothing," he answered, his own hard cock meeting Leon's body as they pressed close to one another.

Leon chuckled softly and slid down Cloud's body, unbuttoning and unzipping the blonde's pants with his teeth. His eyes remaining on the other man's face.

Cloud's eyes remained locked on Leon's, even as he allowed his hands to slip into his brown hair and tease the soft strands.

Slipping Cloud's pants off, he discarded them onto the floor. Breaking the gaze, Leon looked down at Cloud's erection. Smirking wickedly, he glided his tongue along the underside of his arousal.

A soft cry fell from Cloud's lips, his hips bucking up at the sudden attention. "Leon..." he gasped.

Chuckling softly, he slowly brought his tongue up to the tip of the blonde's length, slowly flicking his tongue across the head.

Cloud gasped, his hands tightening in his hair. "Oh... lord..."

Wrapping his lips around Cloud's cock, Leon slowly took it into his mouth, his tongue caressing the shaft.

Cloud bucked more into that hot, moist cavern, trying to feel more, even as his hands fisted in his hair to help guide him.

Moaning softly, Leon sucked harder, his cheeks caved in from the amount of suction he was applying to the blonde. Bobbing his head a bit faster, he used his free hand to ditch his towel.

Cloud whimpered, feeling himself getting close real fast. He hadn't been kidding when he had said masturbation wasn't enjoyable. He didn't do it, and so, he was sensitive. "Leon... I'm... close.. " he whimpered.

Leon just looked at him and sucked harder, saliva trickling from the corners of his lips. Letting the cock slip from his mouth he straddled the blonde's waist. Gently wrapping his fingers around Cloud's length, he positioned it at his entrance slowly thrust himself down onto it.

Cloud's eyes widened at the sight of seeing Leon impale himself on his cock. "But... we didn't prep you," he gasped, even as pleasure at being inside such a tight passage made him groan.

Leon groaned a little himself. "Doesn't matter," he gritted out.

"It does when I don't want to hurt you," Cloud panted out, his hand reaching out to caress his cheek.

Leon smiled slightly. " I'm fine," he said softly. He pressed his lips against Cloud's as he pushed himself down further.

Cloud groaned, pressing deeper into the tight passage. Once he was fully settled inside of him, he was panting, pulling Leon closer to kiss him deeply. Cloud had never felt such passion before.

Running his tongue along Cloud's teeth, the brunette let out a soft moan, and began to move his hips

Cloud groaned, even as his hands caressed over his hips, his tongue slipping out to tease Leon's tongue in return.

Whimpering softly, Leon shuddered under Cloud's touch. Gradually he increased the speed of his bouncing movement. He wrapped his tongue around the blonde's groaning lowly.

Cloud groaned deeply once more, pressing his lips to Leon's, even as his hips began pushing up into him with every downward thrust.

Placing a hand on each side of the blonde, Leon whimpered shakily. A thin layer of sweat coated his ivory skin, making it glisten under the fluorescent lights. Wantonly he bounced up and down in Cloud's lap, while panting softly against the blonde's lips.

Cloud groaned, feeling pleasure wash over his body. He sat up, his body changing the angle. He wrapped his arms around Leon's neck, kissing him deeply, even as his hips worked to push deeper into him.

Leon shuddered and gasped, meeting Cloud's every thrust. " Nngg...harder…" he moaned softly.

Cloud moaned, loving the feel of Leon's body around his length. He began moving harder and faster into him.

Leon shivered, chills raced down his spine. Goosebumps covered his soft skin and his nipples hardened. Groaning softly he buried his face his the crook of Cloud's neck, nibbling on the blonde's shoulder.

Cloud groaned, pushing up into him a bit faster, even as he leaned in and nipped at his hardened nipples, teasing the proud peaks with his tongue.

Gasping, Leon grabbed a hold of the sheets tightly. As he pressed his body flush against Cloud's he whimpered softly. "Nngg…please..." he murmured breathlessly.

Cloud grinned, nipping at his neck and sucking on the pulse point. "Please what?" he murmured, his courage coming to him as Leon seemed to enjoy it more and more.

Looking at the blonde through his thick eyelashes, the brunette's bottom lip trembled a little. Leon moved his hips wantonly. Wanting more... craving more. Biting his bottom lip to keep from crying out, he simply looked at Cloud... suddenly feeling as if he needed more from the man. Turning away he parted his lips, small indention marks where his teeth were.

Cloud saw the action and smiled softly, before flipping their positions so that he could begin to push deeper and harder into his lover's willing body.

Lolling his head back to expose the column of his throat to Cloud, Leon moaned breathily. Releasing the grip he had on the sheets, he wrapped his arms around the blonde's body, raking his nails down his back in silent encouragement.

Cloud moaned and panted, trailing his tongue and lips over the exposed throat, teasing over it, even as he nipped in certain places. He loved being with him like this. Leon had a special flavor that was just unique.

Digging his blunt nails deeper into Cloud's back, Leon arched up off the bed, panting heavily as he came into the blonde's hand... coating the elder's fingers. As he came his anal walls clamped down around the elder man's member. With his body remaining a few inches off of the bed he greedily pressed his lips against Cloud's. Catching the luscious, swollen lips in between his teeth and tugging gently.

Cloud cried out into Leon's lips, even as he spilled his seed deeply into the tightening cavern, feeling his pleasure double and triple at the sensations.

Falling back onto the bed, Leon kept his gaze steady upon him, his chest rising and falling quickly as he tried to catch his breath. Tangling his fingers in the unruly blonde locks, Leon combed through it affectionately

Once Cloud had his breath back, he whispered softly to him. "Think... we can stay like this... for a while."

"Yeah," Leon said, while giving him a warm smile.

Cloud felt his heart skip at the sight, even as a small yawn slipped from his lips. "Good..." he murmured, as his eyes grew heavy. His last thought before falling asleep was that he could fall in love with a smile like that.

Leon couldn't help but glow. The soft, warm smile still upon his lips as he looked at the blonde. During their love making he felt something, and this just amplified that feeling. He wanted to learn more about his dorm mate...and expose every side of him.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**_Title:_** _**Dorm Rules**_

_**Author(s):**_ Dark Nuriko and SeiferAlmasy86

_**Category:**_ Kingdom Hearts

_**Genre:**_ Romance/Humor

_**Pairings:**_ Cloud x Leon

_**Warnings:**_ Yaoi, lemon, language, AU.

_**Rating:**_ M to NC-17. If you know you shouldn't be reading this… then don't. You've been warned.

_**Summary:**_ Cloud and Leon have been friends for years. Yet having to share a dorm room at the local college suddenly changes everything. What are you to do when your best friend sudden becomes more?

_**Dorm Rule**_

_Chapter Two:_

Cloud came in from yet another one of his long lecture classes. He yawned, dropping his book bag on the foot of his bed, kicked off his shoes, and then dropped onto his bed, stomach down.

Leon gracefully walked into the bedroom. The sound of his bare feet slapping against the floor was the only thing signifying he had entered the room. A towel was wrapped around his lithe waist, droplets of water glistened on his chest and abdomen. Spotting the blonde's backpack, he lifted his eyes, slowly raking them down Cloud's body. " How was class?"

Cloud grunted in response, the only sound that seemed to come from him.

Frowning, the brunette kept his gaze upon his lover. " What's wrong?"

"That man doesn't know when to shut up," he murmured, snuggling against his pillow.

"That's stating the obvious," he murmured. Carefully sitting down on Cloud's bed, Leon scooted closer to him. Dipping his head down he places soft kisses along the nape of his dorm mate's neck.

Cloud sighed, moving away from the touches. "Hm, not now, Leon. I'm not in the mood."

"For Christ sakes, Cloud, we've been together for two months now and only had sex once! Every time I try to seduce you, or make you horny, you shy away from my touch with the same answer every time. 'I'm not in the mood'!" he mimicked.

He sat up, his blue eyes serious, angry. "I'm in college, Leon. Same as you! Maybe if you went to class instead of waiting to fuck again, you wouldn't have this problem!"

Leon glared at him, his jaw clenched angrily. "Maybe if you put out we wouldn't have this problem AT ALL!"

Cloud got right in his face. "Oh, is that it? I'm just supposed to put out and shut up? No matter how bad I feel?"

Smirking, the brunette roughly pushed Cloud back and quickly straddled his waist. "I never said that."

"Then why are pushing the issue?" Cloud asked, even as his expression remained calm.

"You won't let me touch you!" Leon exclaimed. Leaning down he locked eyes with the blonde as he pressed his lips against his.

Cloud gasped, his eyes still wide, even as he muttered and tried to get away from him, shifting his face away from him.

Scoffing in disbelief, Leon hastily got off of the blonde. Not offering him any words of comfort or apology, he slid off the bed and stomped over to his own.

Cloud frowned. He wouldn't admit he wanted to be close to him. To just lay in bed and cuddle. Leon wouldn't listen to him now. With a frown, he rolled over and fell asleep.

Leon sighed as he laid down in his bed. His thoughts were chaotic. He kept thinking about how Cloud would shy away from his touch or get that freaked out look on his face whenever he tried to kiss him. He understood that his partner didn't want sex every night, but neither did he. However after two agonizing months of being able to look but not touch was driving the brunette insane.

Cloud whimpered, before finally getting tired of tossing and turning. He sat up, before slowly padding over to his lover. "Leon, can we... sleep together? Just sleep, nothing else."

Not bothering to spare the man a glance, Leon threw the comforter back, shifting a little as he made room for the blonde.

Cloud smiled softly slipping in behind him and cuddling up against him, one arm coming to rest over his hip. "Thank you."

Leon just scooted further away. "You're welcome," he murmured in a cool voice.

Cloud winced at the action. He had never thought sex would make Leon so upset with him. He turned, placing his back to Leon and forced himself to sleep, a single tear falling from his left eye as he did.

----------

The following morning Leon carefully climbed over his lover, careful not to wake him or cause the bed to shift too much. Quietly walking to the bathroom he shut the door behind himself. Turning the water on the brunette cursed under his breath when he saw the white stain upon his towel. Having Cloud sleep right next to him, proved to be difficult, the scent of his lover overwhelmed him... and aroused him.

Cloud got up when he felt the bed shift. He waited till Leon was in the bathroom before sighing and getting up. He dressed and planned to shower in the locker room. That done, he grabbed up his book bag and headed out before he could upset Leon even more.

Throwing the towel into the hamper, Leon stepped into the shower. Gliding the soap over his soft skin and working it into a rich lather. He repeated the process with the shampoo... working it into his hair, until the bubbly white substance covered his chocolate locks. Sighing softly he rinsed himself off. Turning off the tap he grabbed Cloud's towel and dried off.

Brushing his teeth, combing his hair, and all the other hygiene necessities, the brunette then dressed himself, and gathered his things before leaving the dorm, not surprised to see Cloud already gone.

----------

Cloud sighed, walking from his class back toward the dorm. He knew Leon would still be in class, so he was looking forward to a quick nap before his next class.

Leon had asked his professor if he could read the material in his dorm and was pleased when the instructor gave him permission to do so. Recognizing his lover walking only a few feet ahead of him, he sped up his pace, grabbing a hold of the man roughly. Looking around, blue-gray eyes widened when they came across the janitor's closet. Opening the door he shoved Cloud inside, following quickly after him, he closed the door behind them.

Cloud gasped as he was grabbed and his eyes widened as they landed on Leon. "Leon, what are you doing?"

Smirking, Leon stepped closer to Cloud, pinning the blonde between the wall and himself. "Mmm... What's it look like?" he husked out.

Cloud swallowed, his eyes wide. "I-in the closet?" he stammered.

Spreading Cloud's thighs with his legs, Leon pressed himself flush against his lover. Wasting no time he hungrily pressed his lips against the blonde's, moaning softly as he slipped his tongue into the other boys mouth.

Cloud gasped, before moaning into the kiss. Giving into it instead of fighting it, he pressed back against him. He kissed him deeply, his tongue tangling with his, even as his mind realized how badly he had missed this.

He busied his fingers with unfastening his partner's constricting jeans. Leon groaned, sliding the pants off of Cloud's waist as he firmly grabbed a hold of the blonde's length. "Top... or bottom?" he growled lowly, questioningly.

Cloud cried out, his body arching into his touch. "Don't care... I just... need you..."

"Bottom it is," he commented. Pulling away slightly he unfastened his own pants, lowering them just enough to free his pulsing member. Slowly rubbing his erection against Cloud's, he thrust two fingers into his lover's mouth. "Suck on them."

Cloud moaned around the fingers, sucking on them eagerly. He wrapped his tongue around them, teasing the fingers and making certain his lover knew what else he wouldn't mind sucking on.

Certain Cloud wouldn't try to escape, Leon motioned for Cloud to kneel down, taking his fingers from his lover's mouth he pulled his pants down a little bit more.

Cloud moaned. "Does this mean I get to taste you?" he asked, even as he ached to take the length that was right in front of him into his mouth.

"Yes..." Leon purred, bucking his hips a little, the head of his cock teasingly brushing against the elder man's lush lips.

Cloud purred, before tracing his tongue over his cock, teasing it lightly. He trailed kisses and his tongue over the leaking member, teasing it with gentle touches.

Placing the palm of his hands flat against the wall behind Cloud, Leon gasped, rolling his hips slowly as he tried to embed himself into the moist cavern.

Cloud smirked, even as he teased and tormented over the length, occasionally sucking on the tip, but leaving it to go back to licking over it.

Whimpering softly, Leon looked down at Cloud. "Don't... don't... tease…" he panted.

With those words, he took the whole length into his mouth, sucking over it.

"Unngg... gods…" the brunette purred, thrusting his dick in and out of Cloud's mouth impatiently.

He drew the member in and out of his mouth, sucking hard on it, even as he licked and nibbled lightly on it. Cloud loved it. Leon had a unique zesty tang that was wonderful.

"Ohhhhhhh... yessssss... nnngg... Cloud..."

He sucked harder, moving faster over the length, even as a hand came up to caress his balls.

Chocolate brows drew up in pleasure. Feeling himself grow close, he began to shudder. "Feel you... I want to feel you…" he murmured huskily.

Cloud let him go, looking up with heated blue eyes. "Yes, please... just... be careful."

Sliding down to his knees, Leon gently laid Cloud down onto the cool floor. Both hands slid underneath the blonde, lifting his hips just right. He then slid down further, while spreading his lover's thighs apart a bit more. Dipping down, he gently lapped at the man's puckered entrance.

Cloud's eyes grew round, even as he gasped and whimpered. "Le-Leon..." he murmured, feeling pleasure rush through his body.

Hearing his name roll off of his lover's tongue made his cock twitch. He murmured soft words of encouragement to the blonde. Thrusting his tongue past the tight right of muscle he moaned softly, using his saliva as a substitute for lubricant since neither of them had any on hand.

Cloud panted and bucked against his lips, even as he tried to get closer. "Us-use your fingers. Stret-stretch me," he whimpered.

Backing away a little, Leon sucked on his fingers for a few seconds before thrusting his index finger into the seeping entrance wiggling the tip of his finger back and forth as he sought out Cloud's prostate.

Cloud whimpered, even as he cried out in pleasure. "It's… further in," he panted, pushing back on the single digit easily, knowing that when he moved to two it would hurt a little.

He pushed his digit in further, the tip of his finger moving continuously, smirking as he rubbed against a soft patch of nerves. Leon placed his lips against Cloud's inner thigh, his tongue slipped past his lips to glide along the sensitive skin.

Cloud cried out, seeing stars behind his closed eyes as pleasure seemed to zip through his veins. "Le-LEON!" he cried, his cock twitching at the feeling of bliss pouring through his body.

His licked along Cloud's thigh with now gentle nips, the brunette slowly embedded his middle finger into the wanton hole. His own cock weeping and begging for attention, he wrapped his fingers around it, flicking his thumb across the head of his arousal, a soft whimper passing his lips as he teased himself.

Cloud groaned deeply as he felt more than one finger push into his hole. He felt a small amount of pain. Yet there was more pleasure than pain. "Please... more... I need it."

"Can... Unggg... oh god... I can put my cock in you? Is… ah… hah... nngg… that… what you want?"

Cloud whimpered, pushing back onto the fingers with ease. "Ye-Yes... I want that... just... be careful... I'm still... new," he pleaded.

Slowly taking his fingers out of Cloud, Leon placed the tip of his length against the stretched pucker, carefully sheathing himself into the tight heat

He gasped and cried out, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Oh Shiva it hurt. His body needed time to adjust, having never been pulled so wide before. He now held more respect for Leon, who had managed to take all of that without a single tear when they had first come together.

Leon leaned down, licking the blonde's tears away. "Shhhh relax babe..." he murmured softly as he pushed the rest of his length into Cloud. He panted softly against his lover's cheek, lazily sucking on the corner of the elder man's lips. "Tell me when you've adjusted."

Cloud swallowed, forcing his body to relax. He wanted to accept this invasion, because it was Leon. "I... I know. It-it just... hurts," he cried softly.

Leon angled his hips just right, making sure not to cause any added pain to the man beneath him as he did so. He slowly rocked in and out of Cloud, the head of his cock rubbing against that soft mound of tissue that had his lover mewling moments before.

Cloud gave a keening cry, even as a couple more tears rolled down his cheeks. Yet pain seemed to give way to pleasure, and he moaned deeply as his prostate was stimulated with each thrust.

A gentle smile made its way onto his lips as he watched Cloud's facial expression change from that of pain to pleasure. Keeping his thrusts at a slow and gentle rhythm, Leon brought his lips down, seizing the blonde's. He glided his tongue along Cloud's bottom lip, silently asking for permission to taste him

Cloud felt a small whimper slip past his lips, even as he parted them to allow Leon to gain entrance. Cloud knew now, beyond a shadow of a doubt. This was more than sex... more than lust. It was the reason why he hadn't wanted it every day. This was special... and it scared him a little to let someone into his heart.

Leon smiled against Cloud's lips before he slid his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Chills ran down his spine as he relished the sweet nectar supplied to him, gradually increasing the speed of his thrusts, purposely making his length rub against his lover's prostate every time. Wrapping his tongue around Cloud's, he moaned deeply into the kiss

Cloud whimpered once more, this time louder, only to have it captured by Leon's mouth. He panted, moaned, and cried out. Pleasure seemed to wash over him in waves. He was so close, he felt like he could scream. If only he could get some stimulation to his cock, he'd be in heaven.

Slipping a hand between their bodies, Leon wrapped his slender fingers around Cloud's arousal, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Breaking the kiss, he brought his mouth to the blonde's left ear, whispering sweet nothings into it as his thrusts once more picked up speed.

Cloud cried out, his moans and keening cries louder, echoing off the walls. Pleasure was the only thing he felt now and he wanted more of it. He shifted with his lover, pushing into the hand and down onto Leon's member with each thrust. "I-I...I'm gonna come!" he cried out in warning.

Leon panted heavily, a thin layer of sweat coated his body. Nibbling on his lover's ear lobe, he grunted and shuddered. Thrusting deeply into Cloud, his grip around the man's cock tightened a bit, giving more friction as he pumped faster. "Cum for me..." he breathed hotly.

Cloud's own body seemed to shimmer with sweat, even as he suddenly screamed out his pleasure. His inner muscles started to clamp down around Leon's dick, even as his own cock began spilling its rich milky load into his hand and across the floor.

Thrusting himself into the tight passage a few more times, Leon captured Cloud's lips, his own trembling against the blonde's. Feeling the warmth pool down to his groin he sucked on the blonde's bottom lip whimpering softly as his body shook with pleasure. Gasping he embedded his cock deeply with in his lover, arching his back as he came... coating the inner walls. Gasping for his breath he collapsed on top of the elder man.

Cloud whimpered, still panting a little heavily, even as he held Leon to him. "I... won't be able... to walk to our... dorm..." he murmured, trying to joke.

His body shaking with silent laughter, Leon waited a few moments until he was able to catch his breath. "Do I need to carry you?" he taunted.

Cloud grinned back at him, glad to hear him laugh. "And if I say yes?" he asked.

Carefully pulling out of him, Leon smirked while holding out a hand for Cloud to grab a hold of. "Do you want me to carry you over the threshold as one does a bride also?"

Cloud turned a bright red, accepting the hand up and fixed his clothes. "It's all right. I was... joking."

Pulling his pants up, Leon smirked at him. "So was I... about the bride part. But if you do need assistance walking I'll help you."

Cloud took a tentative step and hissed. He was sore, but it was a good sore. It meant he was now Leon's. A warm feeling seemed to fill his chest. "I could use a little help."

Moving over to Cloud's side, he draped one of the blonde's arms over his shoulder while he slipped his other arm around his lover's waist. "Is this a little better?"

Cloud sighed, leaning against him and enjoying being so close to him. "Much." As they left the closet and headed toward their dorm room, Cloud smiled softly. "Hey, Leon?"

"Hmm?" Leon hummed, a bit worn out.

"Can we make a dorm rule?" he asked in a soft voice, so no one else could hear him.

"Sure."

"I want to make certain that this doesn't happen again. So from now on, can we have a rule that states neither one of us may go to sleep if we are upset with one another?"

Leon stopped and looked at him, knowing that his lover was talking about last night. He smiled warmly at him. "Yes, I don't want a repeat of yesterday," he said softly.

Cloud smiled up at him, his blue eyes serious, and shining with an emotion he had yet to say. "I don't either. It... hurt."

Leon sighed softly. "I'm sorry."

Cloud shook his head. "Don't be. We were both wrong."

"So...what does this bring us to?" he asked as he opened the dorm door

Cloud smiled softly. "Every other night?" he offered.

Smirking, Leon led them into the dorm, kicking the door shut with his foot. "Mmm if you feel up to it."

"I'll make time for it, Leon. I don't want to make you have to wait as long as I did."

"It's not..." he sighed as he carefully set Cloud down on his bed. "I don't only want sex..."

Cloud look up at him, his eyes expectant. "What do you want, Leon?"

Seizing the lush lips, Leon murmured, "Just you..."

Cloud moaned against those firm lips, returning the deep kiss, even as he stripped himself easily. Breaking the kiss, he slipped under the covers of his bed and held them up in an inviting manner. "That's good. Because I want you as well." Cloud knew Leon didn't say his name often, but when he did, he felt shivers through his body and his pulse quicken.

Sliding under the covers, the brunette draped an arm over Cloud and pulled him closer. Resting his chin on top of the unruly locks, he sighed contently. "Your scent is intoxicating," he murmured drowsily.

Cloud purred softly, cuddling up against him. "Everything about you intoxicates me. I can't sleep, unless you are beside me, Leon," he whispered, feeling his body begin to relax and drift off. Now that he was in Leon's arms, his lack of sleep was catching up to him.

Closing his eyes, the brunette snuggled deeper down into the bed. Thinking that his partner was already asleep, he smiled gently. "Every time I look at you, I can't help but think... I want so much more. I want to hold you when you're upset and to kiss away your tears. I want to make sweet love to you and whisper sweet nothings in your ear. I… I love you Cloud." he whispered, before drifting to sleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

-1 **_Title:_** **_Dorm Rules_**

_**Author(s):**_ Dark Nuriko and SeiferAlmasy86

_**Category:**_ Kingdom Hearts

_**Genre:**_ Romance/Humor

_**Pairings:**_ Cloud x Leon

_**Warnings:**_ Yaoi, lemon, language, AU.

_**Rating:**_ M to NC-17. If you know you shouldn't be reading this… then don't. You've been warned.

_**Summary:**_ Cloud and Leon have been friends for years. Yet having to share a dorm room at the local college suddenly changes everything. What are you to do when your best friend suddenly becomes more?

_**Dorm Rule**_

_Chapter Three:_

Sitting in his organic chemistry class, Leon yawned, bored to death by listening to the professor ramble on and on about formula compounds and chemical equations. He looked up at the clock hanging on the wall above the white board. 'Only 5 more minutes of this crap,' he thought.

Cloud sat in his Creative Writing class, his professor discussing the importance of detail in any story. It would make or break any tale. Thinking back to details that had been told to him when his lover believed him to be asleep, he flushed, looking away.

Scribbling down the necessary notes, Leon closed his text book and slid it into his backpack. By the time he had done that the professor dismissed them. Letting out a sigh of relief he walked out of the classroom. Scanning through the mob of students for his blonde haired lover and failing to spot him, he walked back to the dorm to rest for a little while. He didn't have any more classes, but he did have a new job as a waiter at a five star restaurant called Belatoni's. Granted the idea of waiting on someone hand and foot pissed him off, but he'd bite his tongue and knock his indifference down a few notches for some extra cash in his pocket.

Cloud reluctantly let his book close and stood. All his notes were neatly in order and his folder was pristine in its organization. He moved from the seat and walked toward his dorm. He knew Leon had work, which was something he was happy about, yet he still feared what was going to come next. Leon hadn't said it again, and Cloud was grateful. Yet he was certain it was bound to happen again.

Opening the dorm door, Leon propped it open to air the room out. Setting his backpack down by the foot of his bed, he yawned and threw himself onto the mattress, almost falling asleep instantly.

Cloud came in mere moments after Leon had fallen asleep. He smiled at the sight. Leon was cute when he slept. Putting his own bag on his bed, he pulled out his homework and went to the desk, getting to work. After all, with the door opened, he couldn't cuddle with him like he wanted to.

After half an hour of sleeping soundly, Leon's alarm clock started wailing. Sitting up groggily, he turned it off and dragged himself to the bathroom.

Cloud was still bent over his desk, his notes all neatly beside him, organized. His hand flying over his paper as he did his work.

Turning the tap to the shower on, the brunette stepped into it, sighing softly as the lukewarm water sprayed against his body. After spending half an hour scrubbing clean, he rinsed himself and turned the water off. Stepping out of the shower he grabbed a towel off the rack and dried himself off. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he walked back into the bedroom, shutting the dorm door before walking over to his closet and pulling out his work attire. He slid into it with ease, casually stepping behind Cloud as he nipped at the blonde's neck. "I'll see you later tonight," he murmured.

Cloud moaned. "Mm, I'll be here. I'm just going to work on my creative writing project and then go to sleep."

"Alright, I'll be quiet when I come in, so I won't wake you."

"You will sleep beside me when you come home, right?" he asked, even as he turned to give him a deep kiss in parting.

Breaking the kiss, Leon gave him a little smile. "Yes," he answered before opening the door. He walked out of the room closing it softly behind him.

Cloud sighed, putting his head down on the desk. Leon understood. He hadn't pushed the issue. He hadn't said it again, and he hadn't attempted anything. All the while, a part of him was just waiting for it. Yet he shook it out of his head and went back to his work. He worked long into the night, before eventually drifting off on his desk, over his paperwork.

Exhausted Leon scuffed his feet as he walked into the dorm. He had only worked one day and he was already tired of hearing 'Get us this'…. 'Get us that'...'That's not what I wanted!' Stupid arrogant people. Not to mention, the flock of underage high school girls who kept pestering him... Sad thing is he wasn't even their waiter. An older gentleman was. Still, they managed to attempt the google eyes and batting their eyelashes at him, as well as the old hair flip tactic. As he closed the door, he smiled at the sight of Cloud huddled over his desk. Snickering he walked over to the blonde and put a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently. "Wake up."

Cloud moaned, before opening his eyes slowly. "Mm?"

"You fell asleep at your desk... go lay down on your bed," Leon said as he stripped out of his clothes.

Cloud yawned, before standing up and heading for his bed, stripping as he went and folding the clothes before crawling into bed.

Leaving his clothes in a heap on the floor, the brunette climbed onto the bed as well, casually draping an arm over his lover's waist and snuggling closer.

Cloud sighed, snuggling closer to his lover as well, enjoying the feel of being close to him.

Leon closed his eyes and yawned. "I love you," he murmured quietly, before he drifted to sleep.

Cloud's head shot up, his eyes wide. He had said it again. Did Leon even realize he had said it? He sighed, laying his head back down. He just needed to go back to sleep. That's all. He could deal with this when and if Leon ever said it when he was awake.

-------------

The following morning, Leon ignored the persistent buzzing of his alarm clock, mumbling as he threw a pillow over his head and cocooned himself into the blankets.

Cloud groaned, opening a single eye and getting up. He turned ignored the alarm and padded to the bathroom, turning on the water and stepping into the warm water.

Stormy eyes snapped open. Growling in aggravation, he threw the pillow off his head and untangled himself from the blankets. Unplugging the annoying machine, he walked into the bathroom, paying no mind that the water was already running, he stepped into the shower.

Cloud turned, slightly surprised. Even though they were together, this was the first time they'd been in the shower together. "Leon!" he gasped in surprise.

Startled, the brunette looked at him, clearly caught off guard. Indifference slowly made its way onto the younger man's face. "Morning."

Cloud smiled at him, "Morning."

"I don't have any classes today, but I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me."

Cloud smiled. "Sure, sounds like fun."

Leon smirked and pressed his body against Cloud's. "I can think of something more exciting," he murmured thickly into the blonde's ear.

Cloud groaned deeply, pressing back against him. "Mm, I think I'd like that."

Grabbing a hold of Cloud, he turned him around, kissing him deeply.

Cloud moaned into the kiss, pressing closer to Leon. This was one hell of a way to wake up.

Keeping his grasp on Cloud, he back up until his back was flush with the shower wall. Pulling the blonde against himself, he slowly rocked his hips, rubbing their erection's together. "Take me," he murmured thickly.

Cloud groaned at those words, never having expected him to say such words. Breaking the kiss, he took control, pinning Leon to the wall and pressing flush against him, grinding their hips together more. "With pleasure," he purred, before moving to nip at Leon's neck.

Exposing more of his neck to the blonde, Leon panted softly as he looked off to the side. He wanted to feel Cloud deep within him and doubted he could wait any longer. While moaning softly, he waited for Cloud to lift him before he wrapped his legs around his lover's waist.

Cloud held him up easily, even as he took his wet fingers and slipped a couple past the tight ring of muscle, teasing the hidden passage. "Leon, you can never say I'm weak again," he murmured, even as he held the brunette against the wall.

"When… when… did… I… say… that?" he rasped out between throaty moans. "God! Stop teasing!" the brunette cried out as he rocked himself back onto Cloud's finger's.

He laughed, "When we first met. You called me a weakling who couldn't even pick you up," he replied, nipping against his throat, even as he pushed three fingers into him now.

Hooking his arms around the elder man, he raked his fingernails down Cloud's back, thrusting himself onto the fingers wantonly. "You...couldn't..." he gasped, "nnngg…"

"I could too, you just never let me prove it," he said against his neck, near his ear. With a groan, he removed his fingers and placed the blunt head of his cock at his entrance. With a shift of his hips, Cloud pushed inside, feeling pleasure suddenly flash through his bloodstream.

"AH..." he shouted, while digging his fingernails deeper into the broad back. Leon dipped his head a bit so that he could place small, wet kisses along the blonde's collar bone. Leaving a trail of kisses, he made his way up to his lover's jaw line. Panting softly he licked his lips. His slick tongue glided along the man's jaw, pausing to nibble on it a few times. He wanted to hear the blonde scream his name. Pulling back he briefly studied Cloud's face, thoroughly enjoying the expression of pure bliss written on the man's fine features. "So beautiful." he whispered softly.

Cloud felt a flush cross his cheeks, even as he began pounding into Leon, wanting to drive the man crazy. Those words were pushing it. He didn't want to suddenly hear those three words again. He wouldn't be able to claim sleep if he said them again. With a shift, he bit into his shoulder, mixing pleasure with a little pain. "Leon... soo close..." he panted, thrusting into him over and over again

Thrusting himself back to meet every one of Cloud's thrusts, Leon stared heatedly at the man. The bite to his shoulder only amplified his senses, which were already overloaded from the intense passion the blonde was emitting. Unwrapping an arm from his lover's back he slid it between their bodies. Firmly grabbing his arousal, he began stroking himself.

Cloud was whimpering, moaning in pleasure. While he was strong enough to hold the brunette up, he couldn't hold him up and stroke him at the same time. Thus he had to allow Leon to jack himself off while he pounded into the welcoming hole. "LEON!" he scream, pleasure tearing through his body, even as he tried to hold back, not wanting to cum before his lover.

Chills rolled down his spine as his name rolled off the blonde's tongue, with such ecstasy. Quickening his strokes, he whimpered and moaned throatily. Not being able to keep up with the demanding thrusts, he tightened his anal walls so that they constricted around the hard length pulsing inside of him. Blue-gray eyes fluttered closed. As he arched his back he pressed his lips against Cloud's softly murmuring "I love you, so much" as he came into his hand.

Cloud froze, even as his orgasm ripped through his body. He gasped, but didn't reply anything. His breathing was ragged, his eyes closed. In a way, he hoped Leon didn't expect a reply. Saying something like that... it was dangerous.

Panting heavily, Leon opened his eyes watching Cloud's face, silently waiting for any sort of acceptance to what he had just admitted. A simple 'I know' would suffice for the time being. He didn't expect the blonde to say it right back. He just wanted the man to acknowledge how he felt towards him.

Once he could breath, he carefully helped Leon back down, turning from him. "I... What do you expect me to say to that?" he asked after a moment, soaping up and then rinsing off, even though the water was almost cold now.

An unreadable emotion played on his face for a few moments, before he forced his walls back up. "Nothing." Leon retorted as he grabbed a hold of the bottle of shampoo.

Once he was washed he stepped out, grabbing a towel and drying off. "You've known my views on that emotion for a long time. It doesn't exist. What we have, it's special, unique. I wouldn't share it with anyone else. But there is no such emotion as love, Leon. You've known how I feel about it. Have since we were young."

The brunette narrowed his eyes, and pursed his lips together. "I didn't expect you to say it back to me Cloud!" he snapped. "Don't stand there and tell me there's no such emotion as love when I clearly feel it for you!" He sighed and rinsed himself off, suddenly feeling drained and misunderstood. Turning the tap off he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry himself off with.

"Fine, then I'll correct myself. I don't believe I am capable of such an emotion since I do not believe in it. I won't call you a liar. You obviously feel something for me."

Leon flinched inwardly at those words. Acting like he wasn't paying the blonde a bit of mind he dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist.

Cloud sighed. He had to just shut up. He was doing nothing more than digging a deeper grave for himself. And he hated that knowledge. He dried off and walked naked into the bedroom. He pulled out his boxers and pulled them on, deciding that remaining quiet, as he usually did, was the safest route.

Leon slumped to the cool tile of the bathroom floor. Bringing his knees up to his chest, he wrapped his arms around them, keeping them in place. With a heavy sigh he bowed his head. "Why must everything be so difficult?" he whispered.

Cloud continued to dress, pulling on black slacks and a black tank top. Once dressed, a black leather jacket finishing the look, along with black biker boots, he began brushing out his hair. He didn't even try to make it spike. For as it dried, it seemed to do it on its own.

Still sulking, Leon lifted his head and pushed himself to his feet. Quietly walking into the room, he glanced at his dorm mate. "..."

Cloud looked away when he saw the pain he had caused. "I'm sorry," he said suddenly. "I... I won't be back tonight." That said, he grabbed up his books and headed for the door. Some parts of him wanted Leon to stop him. To demand to know where he was going that he wouldn't be back. Other parts feared that there really was no such thing as love, and that Leon would let him go without a fight.

"Why are you running from me?" he asked quietly.

"I... I don't know," Cloud replied honestly, stopping right before the door, looking down at his feet.

Leon kept his gaze steadily upon him. "I'm not going to lie... what you said hurt, but like everything else it'll blow over. You leaving... doesn't help matters much. However this is one thing you need to figure out on your own... I've voiced my feelings. All I wanted was for you to acknowledge them." He walked towards Cloud, stopping a couple feet away from the blonde. "What am I to you?" he asked bluntly.

He turned then, his blue eyes full of pain themselves. "You are my best friend. You are someone, the only one, who has gotten past my barriers and made yourself special to me. I would die to protect you. I don't want to hurt you. But... I can't change my point of view over night. Can you understand that?"

"You know damn good and well I understand."

Cloud couldn't help but flinch when he replied, feeling as if he had done something wrong.

Leon ran his fingers through his damp chocolate locks. "If you still want to leave... at least tell me where you're going. I don't expect you to spend your every waking moment with me. We all need our space," he whispered, so softly that he could barely be heard.

"I... I just don't want to stay... and see the pain that I've caused you written across your face."

"Cloud. I'll get over it." He forced a smile onto his face, hoping to settle his friend's uneasiness.

At the forced smile, Cloud felt anger fill his chest. He lifted his head, blue eyes flashing. "Don't lie to me! Not with words and not with that fake smile!"

"Don't raise your voice to me," Leon said calmly.

"Then don't lie and expect me to accept it as truth."

The brunette stepped forward a little until his face was mere inches from the blonde's. "I didn't lie. I will get over it. As for the fake smile, I was trying to cheer you up. Not have you get pissy."

"I don't like lies... of any kind... remember? Or do you know so little about me, even after all this time?" Cloud asked, face-to-face with him.

"How can I when you never let your guard down!"

"Don't I? I do it all the time around you!"

"From time to time, you do. But once the walls come down they go right back up! Never giving me enough time to learn more about you," Leon retorted feeling his own anger rise.

"They've been down since you found out I had no parents, Leon. You just refused to realize it. I'm cold, calculating, and distant to everyone else. I give you smiles! I talk to you! And you call that distant!"

"I never said you were distant. Stop putting words in my mouth!" He stared into Cloud's baby blue eyes. "I see flickers of unreadable emotions on your face all the time. All I'm saying is I want to know more. Damn it!"

"Maybe they are unreadable because even I don't know what they are!" Cloud shouted back, feeling Leon's breath caressing his cheek.

Grabbing a hold of his lover Leon pinned him against the door, roughly placing his lips against Cloud's.

Cloud gasped into his mouth, kissing him back, even though his chest seemed to heave from his recent outburst. Only Leon had ever drawn that kind of reaction from him.

Leon wrapped his tongue around Cloud's, and tangled his fingers in the blonde's unruly locks. His other hand slipped up the back of Cloud's shirt, his fingertips barely touching the soft skin.

Cloud couldn't hold back the groan that passed his lips, only to be captured by Leon's. Even as they kissed, their tongues tangled together, Cloud only kept his arms around Leon's waist. They didn't have time for another round of sex. He had class in ten minutes.

Pulling away, Leon quirked an eyebrow. A smug smirk crept onto his lips. "Well, now I know how to end an argument with you."

"Who said this was finished?" Cloud asked.

"I did. I don't want to fight."

Cloud sighed, letting his head tip downward. "Well, I don't either. But I have to say this much. If you can't realize just how much the walls never come up when I'm around you, then that's it. I won't sleep with you again until you realize that much." That said, Cloud turned on his heel, opened the door, and left.

Leon rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Jesus Christ." he muttered under his breath. Walking over to his bed, he crawled on it and laid down, staring at the ceiling. "He nit picks... every ... little... thing."


	4. Chapter 4

-1 **_Title:_** **_Dorm Rules_**

_**Author(s):**_ Dark Nuriko and SeiferAlmasy86

_**Category:**_ Kingdom Hearts

_**Genre:**_ Romance/Humor

_**Pairings:**_ Cloud x Leon

_**Warnings:**_ Yaoi, lemon, language, AU.

_**Rating:**_ M to NC-17. If you know you shouldn't be reading this… then don't. You've been warned.

_**Summary:**_ Cloud and Leon have been friends for years. Yet having to share a dorm room at the local college suddenly changes everything. What are you to do when your best friend suddenly becomes more?

_**Dorm Rule**_

_Chapter Four:_

Cloud had been holding to his promise of no sex for over a month and a half now. He was having a terrible time of it. He had become addicted to being with Leon. Being alone in his bed was almost torture. Yet he stuck to it. He wanted to go back and make up, but until Leon stopped being stubborn and realized what he already knew, Cloud could not give in.

Grumbling under his breath as he walked into the dorm, Leon threw his backpack down by the entrance. He was so frustrated. Not being able to please or be pleased by his lover was driving him bonkers. "This is so fucking stupid." he muttered "Cloud? Are you here?"

Cloud came out from the bathroom, drying his hair, even with a pair of pants already on. "Yes."

The brunette smirked. As he walked over to the blonde he made sure to sway his hips. "Good." he whispered sultrily. Leon wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist and pulled him close. Placing his head in the crook of his friend's shoulder he purposely blew into his lover's ear. "I want you," he said huskily.

He shivered, even as he couldn't resist to cuddle closer. "I want you too, but... I won't give in until you realize what I said."

Leon grunted completely unfazed by the other's words. Roughly shoving Cloud onto his bed, he pounced on the blonde. "Oh?"

Cloud gasped, his eyes wide. "I mean it Leon! If you don't know what I meant, I won't sleep with you!" he exclaimed, struggling to get away.

"You're squirming is only making me more aroused than I was before," he purred "and besides I know exactly what you meant."

"Then tell me what I had meant. If you get it right, then you can continue. If not... I will stop you."

Leon chuckled as he ghosted his fingertips across cloud's clothed length. "You meant that you don't put your walls up around me and your playing hard to get because you don't want me fucking you every day like I want to. I must admit...you're quite the tease. Unfortunately, I want to fuck you so bend over and take it like a man!"

Cloud eyes darkened, even as his body responded to his touch. "You... have no understanding at all!"

"Is that so?" Leon murmured as he unfastened the elder man's pants. "Your body is telling me differently."

With a growl, he brought his knee up, right between Leon's legs.

Leon's eyes snapped closed as he rolled off of Cloud whimpering. "What the fuck?" he rasped.

"Don't assume that you know what I meant. If you did, you would have never used such terrible words when describing what we do when we come together!" he growled, before turning and storming back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind himself.

Sighing heavily, Leon limped to the bathroom and opened the door, a hand protectively covering his manhood. "You're acting like a spoiled child. Why won't you just tell me and make this a hell of a lot easier on the both of us?"

"It's simple, Leon. If you LOVE me like you say you do, you would understand without me having to tell you."

"I do love you. I sure the hell wouldn't kick you in the nuts," he said lowly. "Besides your confusing me. Rejecting my touches. We don't even sleep in the same bed anymore. Will you just tell me what the hell your problem is?"

"My problem is that you don't understand what I told you that night a month and a half ago when I left. I told you that until you realize it, that you understand it, then I will not sleep with you."

"I understand!" Leon protested. "Damn it."

"Then tell me! What did I mean?"

"It's simple," he said gloomily. "You never have your guard up around me."

He sighed, hanging his head. "No, there is more to it than that."

"Hm? That you love me in some way, but you don't show it... that's it isn't it?"

"Are you guessing now?"

Leon narrowed his eyes. "No I'm not guessing. Stop twisting my words around and making me feel like shit. I asked if that's what this is all about. That you love me but refuse to say those words."

"I don't honestly know. I've never felt love before. Yet I didn't want you to say it as a question. I want you to be straight out honest and certain of what you say."

"You just contradicted yourself," Leon pointed out. "I'm suppose to be straight out and honest about how I think you feel about me when you don't even know yourself? A bit hypocritical don't you think?"

Cloud growled, looking away. "Since you said you know you love me... I figured you could tell me!"

"I can't tell you," Leon said softly. "That's your decision, not mine. And what does me loving you have to do with the possibility of you loving me? Aside from the fact it makes me happy to think that you do. I don't know what your thoughts of me. I don't know how I make you feel inside... your body is honest, then again that could also be from lust. What is it you want me to say?"

He sighed, looking away. "Nothing. I want you to say nothing."

Leon frowned. "Whatever," he muttered. "I be honest and you get pissy. I'm not honest and you still get pissy. It pissed me off Cloud."

"Because I need your knowledge and then you call me a hypocrite... what else am I supposed to say?"

"My knowledge on what? Whether you love me or not? That's something only you can answer. But let me ask this. How will you feel if I simply walk out the door and leave? Didn't bother writing, calling, or even coming back...how would that make you feel?"

"It would kill me!" Cloud exclaimed, his eyes wide.

Leon smiled slightly. "Ok, now, think about your question more deeply. You want to know whether you love me or not, right? I don't know if you truly realize that you just answered your own question." He sighed "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to jack off."

He flushed, looking away. "Ok... I'll think about it." That said, he moved to leave the bathroom so Leon could jack-off and he could think over what he had told him.

Unbuttoning and unzipping his form fitting leather pants, Leon turned the shower on, making the water lukewarm. Sliding out of his clothing he stepped into the water, enjoying the gentle mist against his tense muscles. Placing one palm flat against the wall, he wrapped his other around his erection, stroking himself slowly. Lately it seemed like all he could think about when he looked at the blonde was sex. The raw emotion the man showed didn't help his problem any.. just made it hell of a lot worse.

Cloud moved to his bed and laid on it, on his stomach. He tried to ignore what was going on. He just wanted to fully understand himself.

"Nngg," the brunette cried out as he stroked himself faster. His blunt fingernails clawed at the wall. "Please..." he moaned. "Oh GOD!"

Without thinking, Cloud stripped and quietly slipped into the bathroom. Slipping into the shower with Leon, he reached around him and began to stroke the length with along with him.

"Cl-Cloud?" he whispered shakily. "What.. what are you... AH.. please.."

He frowned, even as he teased over him. "I'm sorry I kicked you. Can I make it up to you?"

He looked over his shoulder, smirking. "Mmm of course."

Cloud looked up, his eyes serious. "I am sorry I kicked."

"There's no need to apologize. As you can see it still works."

Cloud smiled softly, even as he stroked over the tip. "Yes, I can see that."

Leon moaned softly and clawed at the tiles. " Cl-oud"

Slender yet skilled fingers teased the small hole at the tip, before stroking firmly down the length. "Don't hold back, Leon."

"Unngg," he whimpered, rolling his hips and shamelessly fucking his lover's hand. "Please... god.. Please," he whispered while panting softly.

"Please what, love?" he murmured, stroking the length harder and faster, his own length barely nudging Leon's crack. Yet Cloud made no move to penetrate. He just wanted to make certain he enjoyed it.

Panting heavily, Leon let go of his length and placed his other hand against the shower wall as well, to brace himself better. "Make love to me!" he cried out as he arched his back, his semen spurting out and coating Cloud's fingers well.

Cloud smiled softly. "Now, I thought you just wanted to jack-off?" he asked.

"oh...yeah," Leon murmured quietly.

Cloud laughed delicately. "But if you want to do more, tell me."

Leon frowned. Normally he'd jump at the chance but after their brisk conversation earlier, he didn't put it past the blonde to try and 'test' him. "Ah...it's alright. I'll be fine."

Cloud didn't say a word. He let go of him, washed his hand, then moved to get out of the shower. It seemed that he had pissed his lover off in more ways than one, if Leon was refusing offers of sex.

Leon blinked. "Eh? Why are you so quiet?"

Cloud shrugged. "No reason. Since you turned down the offer, I thought I'd leave you to finish your shower."

"Offer? I thought you were testing me!"

Blue eyes stared at him. "I don't sink that low, Leon," he replied, even as he slipped a leg out of the tub. "If I didn't want it, I wouldn't ask it of a man I know was obviously in need."

"It's not a need," the brunette whispered as he slumped to his knees, not caring that the water was turning cold. Tilting his head up, he let the chilled water spray on his face. "I wasn't aware that it was 'obvious' other than my pleas and my erection. Perhaps you wouldn't sink that low... but not even an hour ago you refused my advances. Are you more comfortable being on top?"

Cloud turned and did something he had never done before, he kneeled before him and reached out with his hands to lovingly touch his face. "I'm comfortable with anything, as long as it's with you."

Gray eyes widened, shocked for a few moments. Slipping out of his shock, he smiled warmly at Cloud. Gently placing his hands on top of the blonde's. "You.." he stopped talking, not wanting to scare the older man away by pointing out the loving gestures, and pointing out that his friend was experiencing love right at this very moment.

Cloud blinked. "What? Am I doing something wrong?"

"No.."

"Then, why did you seem so shocked all of a sudden?" Cloud asked, his hands still on Leon's cheeks.

"I just...realized something," he said in a hushed tone

Cloud looked at him, one thumb beginning to trail over his lips. "What's that?"

Leaning into the touch, Leon closed his eyes with a gentle smile on his lips. "You're in love with me."

Cloud paused for a second, before smiling softly. "Am I? Does love always make you feel like one wrong move with the person your with will break you?"

Leon opened his eyes. "Yes," he whispered. "You always want to get everything and anything for the one you love... to hold them and protect them. You don't ever want to let go. You want to see every aspect of them. Their tears, hear their laughter, feel their passion..."

Cloud's blue eyes locked onto his. "Then... I do love you, Leon."

Taking his hands off of his lover's he wrapped them around Cloud's broad chest, pulling the blonde as close as he could. "I know."

He flushed slightly. "Yes, well I didn't know."

Leon busted out laughing. "You live in you're own little world."

Cloud frowned, looking away. "Yes, I guess so."

"Hey.. don't frown... I was only kidding... remember.. I only realized you love me a few seconds ago.. so I'm not any better."

Cloud nodded. "Yes, but I should have figured it out sooner."

"The time doesn't matter...just so long as you realize it." He blinked and yelped jumping away. "Cold, cold. cold." He trembled from the chill.

Cloud came over and pulled him into his chest. "Are you ok?"

Tentatively nipping at Cloud's collar bone, Leon moaned. "Very much so... your so warm.."

Cloud moaned even as he leaned in closer. "So are you."

He laid down and pulled his lover on top of him. Gently pressing his lips against the elder man's. "So...sexy.." he purred. "Wanna shove your big.. thick cock deep inside me?"

Cloud groaned, even as he enjoyed the kiss, returning it. "Should I prepare you?" he asked softly.

"Yes...please."

Cloud lifted his finger to Leon's lips. "Get them wet," he ordered softly.

"Sir, yes, sir," he quipped while taking the offered digits into his mouth and began sucking on them.

Cloud moaned, even as his free hand stroked along Leon's cock.

Moaning, Leon bucked into Cloud's hand enthusiastically. He wrapped and tangled his tongue around each individual finger. Pausing at every fingertip, he flicked his tongue across them.

Cloud groaned at the touch, before removing his fingers and bring them down to his entrance, carefully pushing one into Leon's passage.

"Ahhh.. Mmm," he panted, as he wrapped his legs around Cloud's waist.

Cloud worked the single digit into him further, even as he teased a second finger in to join when it was ready.

Moaning loudly Leon rocked himself back onto the teasing digits. "Please.." he pleaded softly

Cloud pushed in a third finger, working him wider. "Please what, love?"

Digging his nails deeply into Cloud's back, he moaned throatily. "Fuck me... make love to me.. hard.. and fast... rough."

Cloud moaned. "I can't fuck you... but I will make love to you." He slicked cock with his spit, before settling between his lovers legs and probing the entrance with his length.

"CLOUD!" he cried out. "Please...oh god please," he murmured incoherently as he rocked himself back onto the thick length. Gasping wantonly as he did so.

Cloud smiled, bending over to kiss him deeply, even as he pushed deeply into him.

Hungrily devouring his lover's exquisite taste, the brunette slowly rolled his hips, moaning as his tongue tangled and taunted the blonde's.

Cloud groaned, even as he began taking his lover hard and fast, pushing into him so that he was almost being pounded into the floor, just as he wanted.

"Ohhhhhhh.. Yesss," Leon hissed. Slamming himself back onto the length he cried out loudly, raking his nails up and down his lover's back. "..ore.. more.." he demanded.

Cloud was panting himself, small moans of pleasure passing his lips as he took more and more from his lover and gave intense pleasure as well.

"Don't stop!" he whimpered. "Don't ever stop." He pressed his lips against Cloud's. "Harder... Faster," he urged while rocking down quickly as if to show the elder man what he wanted.

Cloud panted, even as he complied with his lovers wishes and began to pound into the willing passage even harder and faster, the sound of skin slapping against skin sounding through the room.

Panting heavily, Leon clung onto Cloud, refusing to lessen his tight embrace on the elder man. He nuzzled his friend and began nipping at the soft, silky column of the man's throat. "Delicious," he murmured thickly

Cloud whimpered, taking him harder and faster. Pleasure and need blending together since he had began taking him.

"FUCK...CLOUD!" Leon shouted as he arched his back. Pressing himself flush against the elder man. Shuddering Leon let out a raspy moan as he came into the blonde's hand.

Cloud cried out as Leon's inner walls closed over him. "Oh, LEON!" he whimpered, before spilling his own seed deeply inside of his lover

Breathing heavily, Leon unwrapped his arms from Cloud's back. He brought one of those hands up and lovingly caressed Cloud's face. "...you look like an angel," he said softly.

Cloud flushed. "I'm anything but an angel."

"Shhhh. Well, since you refuse to be an angel... how about you tasting more delicious than the most expensive wine?"

Cloud laughed softly. "What ever you like."

Leon didn't say anything. Instead he winked at the man above him and gave him a soft smile.

Cloud smiled, kissing him softly. "You are odd."

"Hmm? How am I odd?"

Cloud grinned. "I don't know."

Chuckling softly, he began squirming a little bit. "You're the odd one. And as much I'd love to stay like this, it's not exactly comfortable with your cock still inside me."

Cloud flushed, pulling out and moving onto his knees. "Sorry."

Leon carefully pushed himself to his feet, wincing inwardly. 'I shouldn't have begged for rough sex... oh well… it was really hot,' he thought. Smiling, he looked down at his lover, and extended his hand for Cloud to grab a hold of. "Don't be, I loved every second of it," he murmured breathily.

Cloud's smile lit up, even as he placed his hand in his and was pulled up. "How about we skip classes today?"

"Sounds great to me. Wanna go another round?" Leon teased while wiggling his eyebrows.

Cloud grinned. "I was hoping you'd ask. I wanted to make love to you all day... to make up for lost time."

Smiling seductively, the brunette pressed himself against the elder man. Raising up a bit, he caught Cloud's earlobe between his teeth. "Tie me down?" he murmured.

Cloud smirked. "I was hoping you could use me for a little bit," he purred, before dragging Leon down onto his bed, content to be with his lover once again.


	5. Chapter 5

-1

_**Title:**_ **_Dorm Rules_**

_**Author(s):**_ Dark Nuriko and SeiferAlmasy86

_**Category:**_ Kingdom Hearts

_**Genre:**_ Romance/Humor

_**Pairings:**_ Cloud x Leon

_**Warnings:**_ Yaoi, lemon, language, AU.

_**Rating:**_ M to NC-17. If you know you shouldn't be reading this… then don't. You've been warned.

Chapter Five

Cloud was laying back on his bed, one hand behind his head. His blue eyes were locked on Leon's body as he moved around the room. He wanted his lover to take command to do to him whatever he wanted, yet he was a bit afraid to just tell Leon that, since it seemed Leon enjoyed being bottom all the time.

Leon looked at Cloud and slowly made his way over to him. He crawled onto the bed, straddling the blonde's waist then grabbed a hold of Cloud's wrists, pinning them above his head. Smirking as he looked down at his lover, he leaned down and gently kissed the side of cloud's neck, then moved to his ear. "You want it rough?" he murmured huskily.

Cloud's breathing sped up and he gasped as he arched against him to feel as much of his lover as he could. "I want you to do what... ever you want... to me," he whispered, his eyes becoming glazed.

Leon smirked and pressed his body against Cloud's, using his weight to pin the elder man down. "Great…" he murmured. Using one hand he kept cloud's wrists pinned, while his free hand roamed his lover's body. Ghosting his fingertips along every muscle, and curve of the sculpted body below him.

He gasped, his eyes drifting closed slightly. "Oh... Leon... more... please..." he whispered, finding the feather light caresses almost too much.

Leon snorted in mere amusement of the blonde's sensitive reaction to his touches. Quickly stopping the taunting foreplay, the brunette released his hold on Cloud's wrists, focusing his attention on a more prominent treat. He slid down the tanned body to lightly lick the underneath of Cloud's penis. Gradually, he placed gentle kisses from the head to the hilt, making sure to leave no spot of the hilt of the penis untouched by his soft lips.

Cloud gasped, whimpered and panted. Lord, it always felt so good when Leon did things to his body. He never wanted it to end.

Moaning softly in response to Cloud's whimpers and pants, the brunette wrapped his lips around the blonde's cock. Taking inch by inch into his mouth until his nose was embedded within his lover's public hair. Groaning lowly at the sensation of the thick cock filling his mouth, and practically in his throat. Leon gently massaged the elder man's sac while bobbing his head slowly.

Cloud couldn't help but whimper and pant at the skill with which Leon was showing. His mouth around his cock felt like heaven and his body was shivering in his pleasure. "L... L... Leon..." he gasped.

Pulling away a little bit, Leon focused his attention on the head of the man's length. Sucking on it, and then flicking his tongue across it. He smirked and pulled away, completely getting up and walking to the other side of the room and opening the top drawer in his dresser, pulling out a package. He opened it, and coated the silver bullet with warming lubricant. Softly padding back over to cloud, he spread the blonde's legs a little bit more and gently placed the toy into him.

Cloud's eyes widened, as he gasped. "Le... Leon!! Wha... what are you... doing?" he asked curiously

Leon smirked "Trying out a toy I bought." he whispered huskily. He placed a couple batteries into the remote and turned it on low, then laid the remote to the side, going back to licking Cloud's length. "So.. what do you think?"

As the slow, gentle vibrations trailed from the toy tormenting his insides, Cloud screamed out. Leon's hot mouth was wrapped around his cock, making him whimper. "I... I... don't... know."

Leon chuckled in amusement. He left Cloud's length alone momentarily licking his way up his lover's body. He hovered over Cloud for a few moments before leaning down. his lips mere inches from the older man's. He smirked wickedly as he ground his length against the blonde's, groaning hotly.

Cloud whimpered deeply, even as he shifted his hips upward to create more friction between them, the tiny toy making his body shiver in pleasure

Raising an eyebrow, the brunette grabbed the remote and turned it up a few more notches. He gently ran his fingers along Cloud's sides while he nipped at the column of the man's throat. "Baby," he whispered sultrily. "How do you feel.. now?"

"Like... you're... tormenting... me!!" Cloud cried out, wanting more, even as keening moans spilled from his lips.

Leon blinked several times, not expecting that answer. He sighed and turned the toy off. He climbed off of Cloud and carefully pulled the toy out of him. He sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair. "Then...tell me.. what do _you_ want me to do?" he asked a bit frustrated.

Cloud blinked, noting the frustration in his Lover's voice. "I... I don't know... honestly... this is all new to me..."

Leon grabbed the lube and coated his fingers; he slowly pushed one into him, expertly rubbing Cloud's sweet spot. "Is this better?" he asked softly.

Cloud's eyes widened, even as he cried out, falling back fully, even as he wanted more from his lover. Wanting his hot, hard length buried deeply inside of him.

Leon smirked, adding two more fingers to prep Cloud properly. He thrust them in and out of his lover as he popped open the lid for the lube and coated his length well. He slowly pulled his fingers out and pressed the head of his cock against the pucker, slowly pushing in. Groaning lowly, as he went in inch by inch until he was fully sheathed inside of him. He kissed Cloud's neck, panting softly. "Tight." he whispered hotly.

"Mmmm..." Cloud responded, finding all words leaving him as Leon filled him with his length

Leon smirked and bit cloud's neck. "Mmm… I'm thinkin' I want it hard.. and fast." he purred. He grabbed Cloud's wrists and pinned them above his head. "I wanna hear your scream my name." He whispered as he thrust, slowly only to pick up the pace and slam in and out of Cloud groaning hotly, sucking on the side of Cloud's neck and panting heavily as he pounded the man into the bed.

Cloud could hear the bed bang into the wall with the force of Leon's thrusts. His whole body was being pounded into the mattress, electing the most delicious sounds from his throat. Finding himself being taken so seriously, so fast and furious, he screamed out his pleasure, finding it harder and harder to hold back. "LE-ON!!!!" he screamed out.

"That's it, baby," Leon groaned. Leaning down he kissed Cloud deeply rubbing his tongue against his lover's, then ran it along Cloud's teeth. Moaning hotly as he whimpered slightly, his thrusts becoming nothing more than mere jerks of his hips. He shuddered at the sound of his balls slapping against Cloud's ass. "F… fuck," he whispered.

Unable to hold back at the feeling of them coming together and the sound of skin meeting skin, Cloud screamed out in pleasure once more. This time, his scream was caught in Leon's mouth. His member began to jerk with each spurt of hot cum that came from him.

Leon moaned hotly as he thrust in and out of him, releasing his grip on one of Cloud's wrists to reach in between them and pump Cloud's length in time with his thrusts. He shuddered and gasped feeling his body tense up. "Baby," he cried out..."Mmmm."

Cloud whimpered, panting loudly, even as his body gripped Leon's.

Leon thrust in one last time, embedding himself deeply in Cloud and came… arching his back and screaming Cloud's name in utter bliss.

Cloud clung to Leon, finding himself moaning as he felt each hot spurt fill him deeply.

Letting go of Cloud's other wrist along with his length, Leon collapsed on top of him panting heavily. "Cloud..." he whispered softly.

"Leon," Cloud whispered in return, kissing the top of his lovers head, even as he held him close.

"I take it you didn't like the toy?" Leon chuckled softly

A deep blush crossed Cloud's face. "Its not that I didn't like it..." he murmured.

Pulling out, Leon gently broke out of Cloud's embrace and lay beside him smirking. "I can always put it back in you," He teased as he picked up the bullet and dangled it in Cloud's face.

Cloud's cheeks went even redder as he saw it. "N... NO!! I mean... I couldn't... handle it again... so soon..."

The brunette grinned and laid the toy on the nightstand. "...Mmhmm... I'm sure you could handle it," he whispered hotly.

Cloud's blush was warm even as he looked away. "Leon..."

"Yes?"

"Save it..."

Leon pulled Cloud closer, snuggling into him. "I planned on 'saving it'," he teased, "and using it for another time."

He flushed, smiling. "Sounds good... for now..."

Leon smiled and grabbed the comforter wrapping it around themselves. "Your free to use it...it'd really turn me on to walk in from class and see you lying there, with the vibrator in you," he murmured sleepily. "Night, Cloud... have sweet dreams of silver bullets," he teased as he closed his eyes drifting to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Cloud's cheeks were as red as cherries before he curled up into his lover and drifted off to sleep beside him.


	6. Chapter 6

Leon raised an eyebrow as he looked at Cloud. "Did you want to do something tonight?" he asked as he folded his laundry.

Cloud looked up, giving Leon a sly smile. "Actually I do. But we have to wait till about one tonight... if you think you can wait that long."

"I can wait that long." he murmured "after all I've waited longer than a few hours." Leon sighed and put his clothes away, before tossing the laundry basket onto the floor. "Aerith wanted me to give you her phone number, said she thinks you're cute"

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Did you tell her that I was gay?" he asked, even as he turned back to his text book, not about to comment on his remark about waiting longer than a few hours.

"I didn't know if you wanted me to tell her that." Leon quipped and set the laundry basket aside. "I figured if I told her you were gay, she'd get pissed and tell everyone. And then the rumors would fly, people would be nasty and mean to you, or think you were hot, pounce on you, dog pile style and squish you to death." He walked over and handed Cloud the girl's phone number. "Tell her yourself."

"Fine, I will. And just for the record, I told her over and over again that women weren't my thing. So this should have been the obvious answer," Cloud replied, even as he took the number and set it on his desk, turning to pull Leon down to kiss him. "Why don't you take a shower and relax."

Leon smirked and kissed him deeply, gently caressing the side of Cloud's face as he pulled away. "I was heading for the shower." He said softly, "care to join me?"

Cloud shook his head. "I've got this paper to finish for class tomorrow."

The brunette pouted. "Alright." He quietly padded his way to the bathroom and turned the shower on, leaving the door wide open as he stripped out of his clothes, letting them lay on the bathroom floor rather than putting them in the hamper, he pulled back the shower curtain and stepped in, relaxing as the hot water sprayed against his tense muscles.

Cloud swallowed thickly and looked around before shivering and swiftly removing his pants. It had been almost impossible to keep his reactions under control. Right before Leon had come into the room, he had been in the bathroom, toying with the sliver bullet that Leon had gotten for him. Without being able to pull it out or turn it off before Leon called for him, Cloud had pulled his clothes on and left it inside. It had been tormenting him for over a good hour while he had pretended to be lost in his work.

Now that he was alone while Leon showered, he laid back on his bed and turned up the vibrator, even as he whimpered in pleasure and moved to tease his passage with the toy as his free hand moved to stroke his cock, which was hot and leaking.

Finished with his shower, Leon turned it off and stepped out onto the bathroom rug. He grabbed his towel and dried his hair, then his body. He simply tied the towel around his waist quietly walking back into the bedroom to change into clean clothes. He looked over at Cloud about to make some smart assed comment but stopped, his lips parted a little bit as he shuddered. Pulling out his chair from underneath his desk, he sat down fidgeting as he watched his lover please himself.

Cloud was lost in bliss, not even realizing Leon had come back into the room. He panted, writhing on the vibrator, his lips parted, even as he whimpered. He was so close, since it had been tormenting him for so long... and yet... it was almost as if something was missing.

Licking his lips and moaning softly as he continued watching the show, Leon unwrapped the towel from his waist and wrapped his fingers around his length, stroking himself. His eyes were slowly becoming clouded with lust and want.

Cloud's head began to toss and turn on the pillow, even as one hand stroked his length with firm, fast motions. "Oh... Leon..." he moaned out, even as he wanted more. The toy and his hand were good, but they were also lacking.

Leon stopped stroking himself and got up from the chair, making his way over to his blond lover. He gently grabbed a hold of Cloud's hand removing, it from his length and pressed his body against the elder man's. "What's this?" he murmured hotly in Cloud's ear. He slowly rolled his hips, rubbing his slick cock against Cloud's.

Cloud's cry got caught in his throat, even as he panted and moaned. "Aaahhh!! Leon!! Please... I'm soooo... hot. I tried... the toy... and... it's been... inside me... for an... hour."

"An hour?" the brunette murmured and raised a brow. He reached down and carefully pulled the toy out of Cloud, he smirked and slid down further, thrusting his tongue into the blond.

Cloud screamed, arching off the bed and into Leon's tongue. "Y... Yes... I was playing... with it... before... Ahhh... you... came back..."

Pulling away, Leon laid back. "Ride me." He murmured hotly.

Cloud didn't have to be told twice. He swiftly got up and straddled Leon's waist, taking his cock deeply into his puckered opening, even as he cried out in pleasure at having Leon's full length inside him. "Was it... everything... you... dreamed... of?"

"It was more than what I fantasized about." Leon groaned. He placed his hands on Cloud's hips, pulling him down as he thrusted up inside of him, moaning at the feeling of his lover's tight passage. "mmm fuckk..." he panted hotly.

"Fuck... is right," Cloud whimpered, even as he began to move on him, faster and a bit wilder.

Throwing his head back, leon cried out throatily, his finger slowly caressed cloud's sides, making their way up to cloud's chest, his thumbs gently rubbing over cloud's nipples. He rolled his hips, his thrusts becoming more demanding, as he cried out in bliss. "...unnnggg."

Cloud screamed once more, even as that tight bundle of nerves was caressed. "Oh... Leon... so... close..." he panted, his body winding up tightly.

Groaning, Leon grabbed a hold of the blonde's hips once more, his fingers digging into the soft flesh as he held them tightly. He grunted and lifted Cloud up slightly, and slammed him down a few times, panting hotly as he angled himself, making sure he hit Cloud's sweet spot with every thrust. "c'mon..cum..for me..baby.." he panted hotly.

"Leon!!" Cloud screamed, even as his body tightened and then released, his member spilling his load as Leon hit that spot one last time.

Leon groaned hotly and thrusted into his lover a few more times pulling Cloud down on top of him and holding him closely as he arched his back and came inside of him, his body shaking from the orgasm. He gently kissed the side of Cloud's neck. "...that...was...mind blowing." Leon whispered in Cloud's ear.

Cloud could only nod in reply, shivering from the after shocks of his orgasm. "I would... have to... agree."

Lifting Cloud up, he gently pulled out and laid the blond down beside him. Showering him with affectionate kisses along his neck and collar bone.

Cloud purred, even as he tilted his head back so that Leon could caress his throat without obstruction.

Smiling, Leon shifted and softly kissed the column of Cloud's throat. After a few minutes he pulled away and laid his head on the elder man's chest. The steady beat slowly lulling him to sleep.

"Are you tired... so soon, Leon? Didn't you want my present?" Cloud asked softly, one hand coming up to gently stroke through his hair.

"I do want it." Leon murmured "whatever it is, it has me intrigued." he shifted slightly and looked up at Cloud. "When do I get this 'present?' " he asked.

Cloud looked up at the clock. "Go get dressed. We have a small walk to go for." That said, he slipped off the bed and padded to the bathroom to clean off before getting dressed in tight leather pants and a simple black mesh shirt.

Raising an eyebrow, Leon slid off the bed and walked over to his closet, pulling out a pair of tight fitting denim jeans, and a black shirt with an arrow pointing upward reading 'the man' and an arrow pointing downward reading 'the legend'. Dressing himself, he slid into socks and shoes, then combed through his hair with his fingers as he waited for Cloud.

Cloud came out of the bathroom, looking over at Leon. "Ready?" he asked, pulling on his socks and boots.

Leon raked his eyes over his friend's body, smirking as he stood up and walked to the door. "Yeah." he said softly

Cloud felt those hot eyes over his body and shivered. "Mm... then follow me." That said, he led the way to the courtyard, which was entirely deserted. The only sound in the still night coming from the fountain at the center of it

Leon followed him, blinking in confusion as he looked around. "Cloud?" he murmured uncertain as to what the blond had planned

Cloud took a seat on the edge of the fountain, patting the spot beside him. "Have a seat Leon."

Quietly walking over he sat down next to him. Raising a eyebrow, Leon looked at the elder man. "So..." he trailed off

Cloud moved at that moment, straddling Leon's hips so that he was sitting on his lap, his ass flush against Leon's crotch, which the leather seemed to almost give the feeling of nothing covering Cloud's lower half. "This... is for you," he whispered.

Leon groaned, his dick becoming erect yet again. He leaned forward, crushing his lips against Clouds, moaning hotly as he slipped his tongue in his lover's mouth, while he rocked his hips up a little. Letting the blond feel his aroused state.

Cloud smiled, pulling back. "Do you want me, Leon? Right here... right now?"

Leon grabbed a hold of him, smirking. "Of course." he murmured hotly and slid his fingers along Cloud's sides.

Cloud smiled and easily pulled himself out of his lover's arms, even as he looked over at Leon and toed off his boots, before slipping out of his tight leather pants. "Then pull yourself out of your pants."

Leon smirked and leaned back, "If this is truly for me...why don't you put the icing on the cake and make love to me for a change?"

Cloud smiled. "You mean you want me to take you, Leon? I thought one of your fantasy's was taking me in public."

"My fantasy is to take you in public. I don't see anyone around aside us, so technically it's not considered public."

Cloud flushed. "I'm trying, Leon. Be lucky I did this."

"Believe me when I say I feel honored and very lucky to have gotten this." Leon said softly. "I just thought you fucking me would make it even better."

Cloud looked down. "I... don't know. I had it all planned out..."

Leon sighed softly and looked at Cloud "...Then we'll do it as you want." he whispered softly as he unfastened his pants and slid out of them. Laying them on the grass, he removed his shirt as well, laying it on top of his pants before walking over to Cloud and pressing up against him. Gently kissing the blond's neck to the hollow of his shoulder. "I'll show you just how sweet and tender making love can be." He whispered breathlessly in his lover's ear.

Cloud couldn't help but shiver, even as his whole body trembled. "Leon...I want that... but... if you really want me on top for this... I'll do it."

Leon pulled away a bit, looking at Cloud uncertainly and sighed. "It's fine, Cloud."

"If it's fine... then why are you sighing so much, Leon?" Cloud asked, looking into his gray eyes.

"I swear it's fine. We're having a silly argument about who tops whom, and I feel like I'm spoiling the mood, which I don't want to do."

Cloud sighed this time before pressing a deep kiss to his lover's lips. "I wasn't arguing. I was merely wanting to make you happy."

Deepening the kiss, Leon pressed himself against the bigger built man. "I know." he said softly "and I want to fulfill your every wish, therefore..I'll make love to you."

Cloud groaned into his lips, even as he wanted to get closer to his lover. His bare ass was pressing hotly against his lover's length as he straddled him, the fountain behind them.

Moaning softly, the brunette gently ran his fingers along Cloud's sides in a feather light caress. He bucked up a little bit, panting softly as he broke the kiss turning his attention to Cloud's neck, gently licking and sucking on it.

Cloud whimpering, even as he arched backward slightly, wanting his lover to touch over his skin and caress him. Over and over again and never let go.

Smiling Leon chuckled. "I'd say the moonlight makes you hell of a lot sexier, but that seems a bit too mushy." He murmured as he pulled Cloud closer, gliding his tongue along the outer shell of his ear.

An involuntary shudder ran through his body. "Mmm... I would like to think that since we're lovers... we can be mushy."

"Then...you look good enough to eat." Leon whispered huskily as he grabbed a hold of Cloud and pinned him beneath his own body.

Cloud gasped, finding it wasn't what he was planning on doing. He whimpered, even as he realized he didn't care. He was loving the feeling of his lover in control. It was a thrill to be out in public like this... where the threat of being caught ran high.

Raising an eyebrow, Leon gave Cloud a quick, playful peck on the lips and slid down his body. Spreading the blond's legs he lifted his hips up and teased the pucker with his tongue before thrusting it in.

Cloud cried out, his eyes wide, even as his fingers delved into his lover's hair. "Oh... god... Leon..."

Grunting in response, the younger man kept thrusting his tongue in and out of him. Wiggling it around a bit, as he flicked the tip of his tongue over the bundle of nerves.

"AAHH!!!" Cloud screamed out, finding this doubly erotic now that the cool air brushed over his body, even as his fingers began to grip his lover's hair tightly.

Gently pushing a finger in, Leon removed his tongue, and started gently lapping at Cloud's length as he carefully stretched him.

Cloud groaned, arching up into his touch. "Leon... this is... amazing."

"Being outdoors?" Leon asked softly as he added another finger, using scissor movements inside of the elder man.

"Y... Yes... that... but its also... just... being with you."

"It feels great being with you too." he whispered "...do you have any lube?"

He smiled coyly. "Yes... there's the whole fountain beside us."

Leon blinked several times and smirked he picked Cloud up and laid him down into the water, chuckling as he positioned himself in between his legs. "...smart ass"

Cloud shivered as the cold water caressed his body, even as he moaned and wrapped his legs around Leon's waist, finding the chill an added turn on. "Thank you..."

"You're more than welcome." Leon quipped as he slowly pressed into the tight passage way, groaning loudly

Cloud gave a keening cry, arching back, even as he clung to Leon. "Oh... lord..."

The younger man kept pushing in until he was fully sheathed inside of the tight, hot passage. He waited a few minutes before thrusting in and out of him, building a slow and gentle rhythm.

Cloud cried out, wrapping his arms around the younger man, even as he moved to nibble along his throat and ear.

Leon shivered and gasped, exposing more of his neck to Cloud as he sped his thrusts up a bit, not going as slow nor gentle as he was before.

"A...A...Ah... Leon... this is... sooo good," Cloud panted.

Placing his hands on Cloud's hips, Leon brought Cloud down onto his length as he thrusted up into him, trying to fight the urge to fuck him wildly.

Cloud bit into his earlobe. "Do what you want... Leon," he whispered huskily.

That did him in. Letting go of all type of restraints he had placed upon himself mentally, due to Cloud's part, Leon pressed himself flush against the blond, while slamming his cock deep inside of his lover, practically pulling out, before embedding it again. He panted hotly as he nuzzled him and licked the side of Cloud's neck, kissing it gently.

Cloud whimpered and groaned deeply, panting, even as small cries fell from his lips. The pleasure pouring through him was amazing... and he loved being with Leon like this... out in the open.

Panting heavily, the smaller of the two whimpered hotly in his friend's ear. Tentatively nipping at the blonde's shoulder as he thrusted in deeply and came inside him. He reached between their bodies and stroked Cloud's length, while he kissed him.

Cloud screamed, his inner walls squeezing around Leon's cock, even as he clung to the other man, coating his hand with his cum.

Leon rinsed his hand off in the water when he pulled out. He smiled at Cloud. "So..what did you think?" he whispered

Cloud panted, still clinging to his lover. "It was amazing."

"I agree." He said softly with that said he picked the blond up and carried him back to their dorm, leaving their clothes there.

Cloud was blushing brightly, even as he knew no one would catch them. At least, not while they were outside.

Opening the dorm door, Leon walked in and closed it with his foot. Calmly taking a few more steps to the bed, he laid Coud down and laid down with him. "Tank you." he said softly.

Cloud smiled back at him, kissing him softly as he cuddled with him. "You're welcome."

"...Hey...you've been awfully nice lately. Are you in love with me?" he teased

Cloud looked down, thinking those words over before cuddling up into his chest. "I... think so," he whispered.

Leon gently ran his fingers through Cloud's hair. "Don't think about it too hard. I meant it as a joke."

Cloud buried his face into Leon's chest to muffle his reply. "But... I wasn't joking."

"I know." Leon whispered softly. "But, I figured out you were in love with me awhile back, hearing you say it gives me goosebumps. It makes me happy"

Cloud smiled softly. "I'm... glad."

"Mmm. alright, enough chit chat. Let's get to sleep. I've got class in the morning"

He nodded, "Yes, Leon," Cloud whispered, before settling off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Kingdomhearts, nor are we making a profit from this fanbased story. All rights and characters belong to Disney and Square-Enix.

**Authors: **Dark Nuriko and SeiferAlmasy86

**Warnings: **If male/male bothers you, click your back button now and don't read further.

_Dorm Rules- Chapter Seven_

The next few months flew by rather quickly. Leon finished his exams, passing them rather easily due to his stickler schedule of non stop studying. Leaving little time to talk to Cloud.

Cloud had done well at his own exams, without having to study half as bad as Leon had. Yet he didn't even know what the other man was thinking, since they'd been so busy.

As he walked into the livingroom partition of the dorm, leon lounged on the small sofa, laying on his back his legs overlapped the arm rest, and a book about Sweeny Todd rested on his chest. His left arm covered his eyes, blocking out any sunlight.

Cloud walked into their dorm, tossing his book bag down on his bed. Noticing Leon was in and had a book in his hands, he moved a little closer. "How's the book so far?"

Leon shifted, and sat up. "Disturbing." he made room for cloud to sit down. "never eat a meat pie, it just may be made out of human meat."

Cloud smiled, even as he settled down beside him. "Maybe you should stop reading for a while, before you're too afraid of eating anything ever again."

"Actually, I was asleep." he pointed out. "I had a dream about me owning a barber shop in paris, cutting their throats and dropping their bodies into trhe catacombs, while you..made pies out of...yeah I probably should stop reading for awhile." he marked his place in his book and smiled at the blonde "..so...how are you?"

Cloud couldn't help but shiver slightly. "I wouldn't want to think about that," he replied, before smiling softly. "I'm good. How about yourself?"

"Never been better." Leon murmured

Cloud smiled, leaned over against him. "I'm glad. Glad all your finals are over?"

"Finally." the brunette let out a sigh of relief. He raised a brow as he regarded his lover "Are yours?"

Cloud nodded. "Had my last one just before I came here."

"How do you think you did?"

"I'm certain I at least passed," Cloud answered.

"That's good." Leon said softly

Cloud smiled, nodding. "How about you?"

"I hope I passed, otherwise all that studying went for absolutely nothing."

"I'm sure you did well. You worked really hard, after all."

Perhaps so." leon smiled at him " Do you want something?"

Cloud pulled back. "Just to spend time with you. We've been so busy we hardly had any time together."

"Alright, I guess we can stay here and order pizza or something."

Cloud smiled, watching him with soft eyes. "Is that all you want to do?" he asked.

"Order a movie off of pay-per-view?" Leon suggested

Cloud laughed softly, sitting back, even as he nodded. Of course, Leon hadn't wanted it in over a month... what would change now. "Sure. I'll go get the guide and see what's on," he said, getting up to go grab it.

Leon watched him move, his eyes slowly taking in his lover's back side. "If you...dont pass what will you do?" he inquired suddenly

Cloud glanced back at him. "Then I go take over a friends business... although I'd rather not do so unless I have the skills to keep it afloat."

"I see. What's on?"

Cloud brought the paper back over. "There's the fifth Harry Potter movie... as well as the third Pirates movie."

"I've already saw Pirates of the Carribean, so..let's go with Harry Potter." he murmured

Cloud nodded, moving to sit beside him once more, calling the pizza place. As he was put on hold, he smiled. "What kind of pizza do you want?"

"Why dont we go with..." he grabbed a coupon booklet, "a large pepporoni with extra cheese, and make the crust stuffed with cheese as well. You choose whether you want the 2 liter of mountain dew or pepsi."

Cloud nodded and placed the order, adding a 2-liter of each soda. Once done he hung up and smiled.

"How much is it?" leon asked as he grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket

"$22.10, but I can help with half," Cloud replied, moving for his own wallet.

Leon grabbed cloud's arm stopping him from going further. "I have it. you can pay for the next date." he teased

Cloud flushed softly at those words. "All right," he replied, loving the sound of that.

Grabbing thirty dollars out of his wallet he put the money beside him before grabbing ahold of cloud and pulled him close. "I figured we're both tired, and need some true..relaxing."

Cloud couldn't help but smirk slowly. "Honestly, its only because you're tired that I'm behaving myself."

"Oh? is that so?" leon leaned close "and what you have done if i were...energized?" he whispered in clouds ear

Cloud couldn't help but laugh softly. "Why had my way with you, love," he replied, nipping his ear.

leon shivered "mmm...sounds...exciting."

"Does it? Yet, you said you're tired... and we have pizza on the way... so I'd hate to wear you out before you could eat."

"wear me out? does that mean you'd be the one fucking me for a change?"

Cloud flushed softly. "It does... and I'm sorry I haven't done that as often. I often feel like a bottom when I've got things on my mind."

leon pulled him closer "what sorts of things plague your mind?" he asked softly

"Well the tests... and what will happen to us once we leave college. I... I never really thought about it before now."

The brunette froze momentarily. What were they going to do once school was over? He certaintly didn't know. He knew he'd be doing an internship but that didn't mean he'd be with Cloud. he pulled away. The thoughts and slight anxiety began overwhelming him. Cloud could meet someone else, ...and be happier with them. It'd make life easier. he certaintly didn't want to subject his friend to a life time of homophobic people, that could hinder his job opportunities.

Cloud looked at him, a soft sad smile crossing his lips. "I'm sorry I guess I shouldn't have said anything, Leon," he replied softly.

"it's not your fault.. I just never thought of it. I kinda thought things would always be...like this. but i guess not."

"It would be wonderful if things could remain like this forever. But realisticly, it isn't possible."

"I know." leon murmured

"I suppose you can always visit be at Seventh Heaven. Barrett's looking forward to being able to retire," Cloud told him, moving to place one of his hands over one of Leon's.

Leon just looked at the blonde "...visit?" he murmured

"Well, you did say you wanted to make a living on your own. I wasn't going to assume that meant you'd want to live with me," Cloud replied.

"I see." the brunette sighed and grabbed the remote, switching it to the channel the movie was playing on.

"

But, there will always be a place for you... if you want it."

"Enough. I'd rather enjoy tonight and not think about it."

Cloud nodded, feeling a part of his heart sink when Leon didn't accept the offer. Yet he didn't show it, with a smile crossing his lips he sat back to watch the movie, moving to get the door and the pizza once it arrived. "Food's here."

leon let him, handing him the money. he grabbed a few napkins and brought it into the room, "just lay the box on the coffee table, we'll eat it like that."

He nodded, doing as he was told, even as he smiled and grabbed a slice for himself.

leon grabbed a slice, eating it slowly as he watched the movie, intrigued about what was going to happen next.

He smiled, watching it as well, eating slowly.

"that's odd. Wouldn't you hate it if someone could read your mind and see all your memories?"

Cloud thought about it. "Perhaps... I guess for me it would depend on who it is."

"I wouldn't like it, it'd be like an invasion of privacy"

"Everyone has their own thoughts on it."

"yes. so why would you want to be in someone elses head?"

"I didn't say I would want to be in their head. I just wouldn't mind them reading my mind."

"your...very different."

"So I've been told," Cloud replied. "Then again, there's only one person I'd allow in my mind... so perhaps I'm not very different."

"Your ma?" leon teasd'

Cloud shook his head. "No. Someone much closer to me."

"Ah. but i wouldn't want to read your mind."

Cloud blinked, looking up at him. "You wouldn't?" he asked in a low tone.

"It's not something i'd enjoy doing. Like i said it's an invasion of privacy. those are your memories and thoughts not mine."

"I see," Cloud replied, sitting back. Maybe... Leon wasn't wanting to be as serious as he was. Perhaps that's why he hadn't agreed to move in.

"you can't tell me you'd honestly enjoy it." leon muttered

"As I said, under certain circumstances, I would enjoy it," Cloud replied.

"Oh. okay." leon muttered while talking with a mouthful of pizza

Cloud smiled softly, even as he leaned back and sipped his drink.

The brunette finished watching the movie quietly. Not making any snide comments, or being sarcastic in any sort. At least not verbally.

Once the movie was over, he moved to clean up, taking the left over pizza toward the kitchen area.

Leon sighed and turned the television off. "are you pmsing or something?"

Cloud blinked, looking over his shoulder at him. His blond hair was a little longer and brushed over his neckline when he turned. "No, I'm not. Why are you asking that?"

Leon just shrugged "no reason.''

Cloud's blue gaze watched him. "Seriously Leon, there's a reason behind that."

he sighed "No cloud, there's not. just...forget i asked okay?"

Cloud nodded, dropping the subject. Apparently, something was up with Leon... but as usual, he had no plan to talk about.

stripping down to his boxers leon, crawled into bed. "...do you ever wonder if, we'll still be dating...in a few months...a year...or several years down the road?" he asked out of the blue

Cloud came into the room, glancing toward him, even as he moved to get ready for bed. "Well, I would be lying if I said I never wonder. I hope... all the time that we'll always be together. Yet, I won't force anything either. I leave the final decision up to you."

"oh." he murmured and pulled the covers up around his shoulders "well, goodnight then."

Cloud watched him curl up in his bed and looked down. Leon was tired, that was noticeable... and he wouldn't push the other. Instead, he moved to climb into his own bed. "Good night, Leon."

"sweet dreams." he mumbled softly.

"Same to you, love," Cloud replied to the soft words.

leon easily fell asleep, as soon as he closed his eyes, they remained closed until the following morning.

Cloud didn't sleep well, unable to fall asleep before he drifted off in the early morning hours.

----------

Upon waking up leon grabbed a long hot shower, and made himself a quick breakfast before heading out. The possibility of them seperating after they graduated from college, still wore heavily on his mind.

Cloud awoke to find himself once more alone. Damn him... Leon seemed to be eager to be apart from him. He couldn't seem to wait. it was... rather sad. With a sigh, Cloud moved off to shower, dress, and eat, and then headed off to his classes.

"You look rather ...sad." Aerith commented as she walked up beside the blonde. "Care to spill? I'll let you vent and try to give ya some advice."

"Nothing to vent really. I think Leon just realized he wants to be rid of me faster than graduation, is all," he replied, not even looking toward the girl.

"That's...unexpected. We always figured you two would remain together for awhile." she sighed "maybe you should talk to him, if he doesn't listen...break up.. there are plenty of fish in the sea." she quipped.

"I did. I ever told him that he could always stay with me at Seventh Heaven... and he didn't say anything."

"yeah but Tifa lives there too." she reminded. "maybe he thinks your going back to her?"

"No. Barrett asked if I would take over for him. He wants to retire. So I said I'd do it after graduation," Cloud replied. "Besides, Tifa knows I prefer men."

Aerith sighed "Then clobber leon in the head, cause it sounds like he's being a real asshole...actually he has been one lately, more so than usual. "

"He's been one to people beside me?" Cloud asked, a little surprised.

"...Well...he's never liked me. so i dont think I count. Um ask around, maybe he's just pmsing."

"That could be," Cloud agreed, trying to get last nights conversation out of his mind. "Or maybe... he's irritated being with me."

"I think you should just go up to him and shove him against...something and let him know you can't be walked all over."

Cloud smirked. "Don't think I haven't thought about it. He just hasn't given me a good oppertunity."

She shrugged and smiled a little bit. "You do pick the most impossible men dont you?" she teased Cloud.

Cloud sighed, before nodding. "Yes, I suppose I do."

Aerith patted his back and looped her arm around his, dragging him off to class.

Cloud went to class without complaint. He spent his time doing what he had to and once he was done for the day, he headed back to the dorm he shared with leon, planning on making a nice dinner for the two of them.

Leon walked in and shut the door behind himself quietly. he sat his backpack down by his desk before going into the kitchen, looking at Cloud momentarily before he turned around and went into the livingroom making himself comfortable on the couch.

"Leon, good timing... dinner's almost ready," he called to his room mate and lover.

"What are we having?" he asked

"Well, I figured I'd make your favorite dish tonight, since finals are almost completely over."

"Thanks." leon said softly and moved from the couch to the table, he grabbed the silverware and plates as well as napkins, to set it, before he sat down.

Cloud grinned and moved to place the finished food on the table, watching Leon. "How was your day?"

"It was alright." he said quietly. "Yuffie was talking my ear off all day."

"Oh? What'd she have to say?" he asked, even as he served Leon his serving.

"nothing in particular, I really dont remember what she talked about."

"I see," Cloud replied, even as he then served himself and took a seat across from Leon.

Leon waited until cloud was done getting his food, before he served himself. He sat back and relaxed "you see what? that the girl talks too much?"

"Well, there is that. But I more meant that it seems your mind was preoccupied with other thoughts."

Leon just blinked "...Perhaps." he looked down at his plate and continued eating his meal quietly

"If you want to talk about it I'm right here."

"What's there to talk about?"

"I don't know... your the one who was deep in thought earlier."

"No I wasn't, I simply wished to not discuss such things."

"Oh," Cloud murmured, once more feeling as if the tension from last night was back. Was... Leon really tired of him? Should he give Aerith's advice a try? What if he did and Leon pushed him away. It was... starting to become a bit nerve wracking.

"Are you finished?" Leon asked as he raised his gaze from the plate to his lover's face.

Cloud looked down and noticed he'd finished eating while thinking. "Um, yeah, I'm done."

The brunette grabbed the blondes plate, along with his own taking both into the kitchen and began cleaning up. "It was good, thank you." he said softly

Cloud nodded, coming into the kitchen behind him, only to pause right behind Leon. For a second he thought that he really shouldn't do this... but then he figured to hell with it and he pressed himself flush against Leon, lips teasing over the nape of his neck.

Stiffening for a few seconds at first, he eventually relaxed into his lover's touch and moaned softly pressing back against him.

Cloud tried to figure out why Leon tensed... but soon he forgot all about it, when his lips moved to lick and suck over the sensitive hollow of the nape of his neck.

Groaning a bit louder, leon stopped what he was doing and turned around to face cloud. Sliding his fingers up the blonde's shirt he slowly trailed along each curve as if he was attempting to memorize the other's body.

Cloud shivered, his body instantly warming to the others touch. "Leon... I want you... now," he husked out, before pressing his lips possessively against the others.

Leon whimpered and kissed him deeply, before pulling back. "Haven't I told you before that you..take what you want?" he murmured

"I know... but... I had... to tell you," Cloud replied, before pressing his lips back against Leon's, his hands moving to strip off his clothes with a sudden urgency.

The brunettes fingers undid his room mates pants, then pulled down the man's boxers as well, before removing the blondes shirt at a slower rate. Leon pressed himself as close as possible to Cloud, he moved his lips to the blondes neck kissing it, while rolling his hips against the shorter males.

Cloud groaned into Leon's mouth, finding the action actually to be rather pleasant. "Mm," he murmured, his hands trailing possessively over Leon's back once his shirt was off. Hands then continued until the reached the covered ass, squeezing it for a moment, before moving forward to undo and slide his pants and boxers off.

Kicking aside his boxers and jeans, Leon knealt down before his friend, slowly licking cloud's length.

Cloud gasped, his hands moving so that his fingers could tangle in his hair.

Leon groaned and took more into his mouth, his tongue curled around clouds length working it while his right hand stroked him and his left kneaded his lover's sac.

"Mm... Leon, get it good and wet... I want to be inside you soon... and the less painful it is for you... the better," he moaned out, even as Cloud used his hands to guide him on his cock.

moving both of his hands to the back of cloud's thighs, leon momentarily deepthroated his lover, making sure to coat every inch generously with his saliva before he pulled away and looked up at him. "How do you want me?"

"Bending over the counter... right here... in the kitchen," Cloud replied, moaning for a moment as he remembered that hot mouth taking all of him for a moment.

Leon moaned and bent over the counter, licking his lips in anticipation. "...What's gotten into you?" he asked huskily

"Nothing... you should be wondering more about what's going to be getting into you," Cloud replied, before moving to step up behind his lover, letting his moist cock rub against his crack and the hidden passage between the cheeks.

Biting his bottom lip in an invain attempt to muffle his moans, and pressed back against cloud's member. "I already know.." he whispered softly.."what your going to be putting in my ass.. i just.. want to know...why all of a sudden you want it"

Cloud blinked. "Am I... not allowed... to want my lover? Especially since I expressed my want of him last night... only to be shot down," Cloud replied, pressing closer so that the blunt head of his erection pressed into the tight ring of muscle.

Leon slammed himself back and moaned "I was tired, and I am unadaquait in bed when i am on the verge of being asleep." he reasoned. "will you hurry? your driving me nuts with going this slow.."

Cloud chuckled softly, before it was caught up in a moan. Instead, he pressed deeply inside of Leon, feeling a delicious warmth spread through his body at the tight heat that gripped him.

Gripping the countertop, the brunette gritted his teeth at the familiar sensation of being filled. No matter what, it always felt a tad bit awkward in the very beginning of their sessions. Rocking his hips to and fro a bit, leon muffled a groan and lowered his head just a little bit, staring at the countertop that his fingers were clenching.

"Does it hurt?" Cloud asked, leaning over his lover to kiss over his back.

"No...it just feels awkward at first.." he stammered as goosebumps scattered across his body

"I'm sorry. I'll try to make you feel nothing but pleasure..." Cloud responded, before beginning to press in and out of his lover.

'It's not your fault." leon whispered as he rocked back to meet the mans thrusts

Cloud tipped his head, confused by those words, but soon he was lost to pleasure and his thoughts scattered on the wind, his hips thrusting into him with each movement from his lover. One hand came around to stroke Leon's member in time to the thrusts.

The brunettes thoughts didn't scatter so easily. He wish they did so he could enjoy the act. Instead he gently moved with cloud keeping his face hidden. He moaned softly, and let the blonde do whatever he pleased.

Slowly, something did return, and it cause him to slowly begin to slow his motions. This wasn't right. Leon normally was a more vocal lover. Usually more enthusiastic. This... wasn't the man he'd come to love beneath him. It seemed more like... someone eager to have the whole thing over with. That thought, killed it for Cloud, as his body seemed to hate that idea, his cock deflated, slipping out of Leon as he moved back.

Leon moved away from the counter and looked at him slightly confused. "...Your soft? Why?"

Cloud moved back, until his back came up against one of the cabinets. "Hard to keep it up when the one your with seems to be enduring it rather than enjoying it like you usually do."

"Because I wasn't screaming your name and begging you to continue? We do have neighbors, I figured i'd be nice and be quiet for a change, to give them some peace, and I was enjoying myself." he mumbled "what you you want me to say? Oh baby fuck me harder?"

Cloud closed his eyes, struggling to keep the tears in. "We haven't been intimate in a long time... and you decide that our first time together in such a long time would be best for you to keep quiet... even though we've never been quiet before?" Cloud swallowed thickly. "Leon... answer me truthfully... do you want there to still be an us after graduation?"

Leon looked at him. "I do. But, how can you say there will be? after all...i plan on having my own office, and working. Where as you'll be running a BAR regardless of the degrees you've recieved from college, and like you said we rarely will see each other, and our relationship, will fall apart from there. Do I want that to happen? No, but it's reality..."

Cloud winced, as if he'd been slapped. "I... I'm sorry you feel that way Leon. I didn't know that my running a BAR was such a bad thing in your eyes," Cloud hissed, moving to start finding his clothes. Suddenly, he didn't feel very good about himself.

'This is exactly why..I dont think it'll last." leon murmured as he watched Cloud. "Running a bar isn't a bad thing per say, I just think you deserve better. Then again that's my opinion and I know it wont change yours, especially considering when your friends asked you to take over. I am sorry I wasn't in the mood to be vocal during sex. Should we just end it now? and stop prolonging the inevitable?"

Cloud's blue eyes showed a pain he'd rarely ever shown before. Even as they seemed to waver with tears. "I... I wanted... to have a business of my own. Seventh Heaven... was going to be made into something the family could go to... and Barrett was all for it... but... you never asked what I planned to do. You merely assumed. Then... you think... its inevitable that we'll break-up? Does this mean you've merely been waiting for a good time to call it quits? Well... I guess your heart wasn't as tied up in this relationship as mine is... because... I would have never seen this coming." Getting into his clothes as swiftly as possible, Cloud struggled to hold back his tears. He'd cry once he was away from this room.

Leon grabbed ahold of him. "It's not that my heart isn't into this relationship as much as yours is. It's just that your comments last night got me thinking, and I've come to the conclusion we'll both be pretty busy once we graduate. We wont have time for one another. Especially if you plan on turning seventh heaven from a bar into a family oriented restraunt." he wrapped his arms around cloud "that's all i'm saying." he whispered "is that you'll probably fall for some...hot shot, and. i'll be out of the picture, or visa versa. Just...dont cry, and dont run off when we're in the middle of talking.."

Despite his best efforts, Cloud couldn't keep the tears back any more. "That's why... I wanted you.. to come live with me... above the place... so that way... even if... our jobs are seperate... we wouldn't be..." he whispered, brokenly.

The taller man let go of his friend and looked down at him. "I just...We both know the space above the bar is rather cramped and I want something more...comfortable. I've been looking for a house. If it was near your job, would you settle for living with me instead? I dont want an answer right away. I want you to think about it before you decide."

"But... the place isn't small... the upstairs spans the entire home..." Cloud replied, even as he looked at him. "But... do you really... want the two of us... to stay together?"

"I do." he said softly as he looked down "my question is...do you think it'll work out? us being together...living above the...restraunt?"

"Barrett managed it... and he had a daughter... I don't see why we couldn't. We'd both be working at the same times... so we we're home alone... the resturant would be closed," Cloud answered, his teary blue gaze watching him. "But if you really don't like it... I'll move into a place of your chosing."

"i'll try it." he whispered "we'll try it..." he repeated while lifting his gaze and looking at Cloud, offering him a quick yet small smile. 'I'm going to shower..." he murmured as he moved to walk out of the room.

Cloud returned the small smile. "Want company?" he asked, almost fearfully.

"I'd like that." Leon said quietly he held his hand out to cloud waiting for him to accept the offer. "this time...i'll scream for you.'' he whispered

Cloud smirked at that, even as he pulled him close, kissing him hotly, one hand moving to cup his ass. "Good, because I want to hear you."

Leon groaned hotly into the kiss and pressed himself as close as possible. "mmmm...nnng.. cloud.. " he whispered hotly.

Cloud groaned in reply, even as he lightly smacked his ass. "How bad do you want me?" he asked hotly.

Jerking forward Leon let cloud feel just how tempted he was. "Nggg." he murred

Cloud felt a little devious and smirked. "What? I couldn't hear you," Cloud murmured, even as he tapped his ass once more.

Leon jerked forward once again, groaning louder, this time right by cloud's ear. "did you hear me that time?" he whispered huskily.

Cloud nodded. "God, I love the sound of your voice, Leon," he admitted, even as he moved to once more strip out of his clothes.

leon moaned and pressed himself to cloud, "do you?"

"Yes... I love hearing it. Especially when its crying out in passion," he replied, even as he moved to make certain Leon was naked, before pulling him close again and teasing against his ass with his fingers.

the brunette whimpered and panted heavily as he placed kisses along cloud's neck, while rocking back against his fingers, encouraging the man to continue.

Cloud moaned, finding the sounds from the other man to be unbearably hot. So, without waiting, he sought out his passage and thrust two fingers into him, groaning as the heat closed around him.

Grabbing ahold of his room mates shoulders, leon dug his nails into clouds skin, while pressing himself as close as he possibly could, while bucking back onto the intruding digits.

"God... so good."

''what?"

He grinned, even as he moved to press his fingers deeper into his lovers body. "Your actions. They turn me on far swifter than anything else, save that voice of yours."

crying out keenly leon tightened his grasp on the other man, "nng.. cloud.."

Cloud whimpered, pulling his fingers out, pushing him down. "Come, get me slick, I want to be inside you."

Leon just looked at him blinking several times, a bit shocked by how dominant his usually timid lover was being. He looked at cloud's length, and licked it, before he engulfed the sensitive organ yet again

He groaned, pressing his cock into his mouth. His fingers moved into his hair, urging him on.

Gagging a bit, leon shoved cloud back coughing before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "your wet." he muttered and stepped into the shower

"Something the matter?" he asked, watching.

"No..." he murmured

Cloud moved up behind him, kissing the nape of his. "You always wanted me in control... now... I'll give it to you. If you don't like it... tell me now."

"I want it," he said softly "you know my gag reflex isn't the greatest...that's all that was about."

Cloud smiled softly, nipping at his neck. "Sorry, I forgot about that for a moment," he replied, pressing himself against him.

Leon quivered as he turned around facing the blonde, kissing him gently. "it's alright...you can..make up for it."

Cloud smiled, kissing him back. "How do you want me to take you..."

"it doesn't matter...it's up to you."

Cloud grinned, watching him. "How about I take you into my arms and have you ride me."

Leon smirked at that. He calmly pressed his lips against Clouds. "You'd like that...wouldn't you?" he whispered sultrily while looking in his partners eyes "you want to hear...me scream...beg you for more..."

Cloud groaned, licking his lips before flicking his tongue out to lick Leon's. "Yes love. I'd love it," he purred, moving to lift him into his arms, settling his lovers passage over his hard, blunt cock. "Then take me into you."

Placing a hand on each of cloud's shoulders, leon pressed himself down onto his friends penis, inch by inch. He Sucked on the mans collarbone until he was fully sheathed inside of him.

Cloud hissed in pleasure, even as he closed his eyes in bliss. "God... yes... show me, Leon. Show me you want it."

whimpering he did just that. Raising and lowering himself onto clouds pulsing cock, moaning in pleasure.

He growled softly, moving to take his lover's lips in a hot, passionate kiss, one hand moving to stroke his member.

Leon groaned hotly panting into the kiss, while he tangled his tongue with clouds. he rocked his hips enjoying the sensation of his lover's hand stroking his cock. "harder.."

Cloud nipped at his lips, moving to work over his cock with even more pressure.

The brunette gasped and tensed up, his moist yet hot walls clamping down around clouds length s he arched his back cumming into his companions hand while he screamed his name

Cloud smiled, not letting him rest. Instead, he moved to rock into him a bit deeper, wanting to make him come again.

Overwhelmed from the previous orgasm, leon pressed himself flush against cloud, panting heavily, crying out keenly.

Sometime during their lovemaking he slid his hands to the small of the blondes back, raking his nails up to his shoulders, leaving marks, as he writhed against him. "...ungh...god...cloud.."

Cloud smirked, nipping at his throat, but making certain that he couldn't come, panting heavily. "Mm... tell me more, love."

"More...ungh...give...me more.."

Cloud nodded, moving to move harder and deeper into him.

"..why haven't...you gahhh..ungh..so..good...came...yet?" he shouted digging his nails deeper into the soft skin, leon met clouds thrusts.

"Because... I want to drive you crazy... before I... fill you," he replied.

"Your...your driving..me..." leon sputtered and licked his lips giving up on talking as he screamed his mouth right by clouds ear as he came yet again. Coating the mans hand

"Its also... because... you made me... wait... so long," he panted, pumping into him three more times, hard and swift, before he arched his back, gasping in pleasure.

Slumping against him, the elder man panted heavily fighting to catch his breath " i...did no such...thing."

"Didn't you?" he asked, panting softly, even as Cloud kissed him.

leon kissed him back and held him close. he rested his head against his friends shoulder. "I love you..."

Cloud helped him find his footing once more. "I love you too," he whispered, holding him close as well.

Once he was balanced, leon let go of his lover. "So..what do you want to do?" he asked softly

"Mm... I don't know. I just want to spend time with you."

"How about we just lounge on the couch relaxing in each others arms while watching some boring show and end up drifting to sleep?"

Cloud laughed softly. "I like the sound of that."

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Kingdomhearts, or any additional characters mentioned of any of the Final Fantasy series. All rights and characters belong to Disney and Square-Enix.

**Authors: **Dark Nuriko and SeiferAlmasy86

**Warnings: **If male/male bothers you, click your back button now and don't read further.

_Dorm Rules- Chapter Eight_

Summer approached rather quickly, due to that fact Leon was rarely in the dorm. He usually was working down at the diner, if he wasn't there he was out looking for other jobs to help pay for next semesters lab fees and text book costs. Needless to say he didn't have much time to spend with his lover, nor did he show an intrest in taking a small break to spend time with him.

Aerith walked up to Cloud "hey!" she greeted him by throwing a volley ball at him "would you like to come to the beach with us?"

Cloud smiled, even as he shrugged. "Sure. I guess. I've got nothing else to do."

She smiled "Great! A good friend of mine is going to meet us there. You'll like him. Im sure of it. Anyways, meet us at Tifa's car in 15 minutes..."

Cloud nodded. "Got it." That said, he moved to change for the beach, putting on sunblock and grabbing a towel. Dressed in a shirt and swim shorts, he left a note for Leon and headed out to meet at tifa's car.

Aerith smiled when she saw him, wearing her swim suit she eagerly waved him over. Tifa sighed as she and Yuffie lifted the cooler up into the hatch. Closing it, the brunette smiled at her friend. "I haven't seen you in awhile." she said opening the passenger side door for him. "ladies first." she teased him Trying to block out Yuffies squeals of excitement as she got into the back seat hyperly bouncing around. "Im so excited! Just think of all the hot guys we get to check out!...hot...wet guys."

Cloud laughed, even as he got in. "Thanks Tifa. Glad to know there are still some gentlemen left in this world."

Tifa chuckled "Your welcome." she shut his door and walked around getting in the drivers' seat, started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, heading to the beach. Occassionally looking over at her childhood friend. "How are things treating you?" she asked softly. Trying to drown out Aerith and Yuffies excited ramblings.

Cloud smiled. "Its good. I'm just busy lately. With my last round of classes coming up and all."

"Wow, I bet your excited about that." she paused "how's your love life? are you still hot and heavy in love?" she wiggled her eyebrows "mmm?"

Tifa chuckled "Your welcome." she shut his door and walked around getting in the drivers' seat, started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, heading to the beach. Occassionally looking over at her childhood friend. "How are things treating you?" she asked softly. Trying to drown out Aerith and Yuffies excited ramblings.

Cloud looked down. "No... he's been pretty busy lately. We haven't had much time."

Her gaze softened "Im sorry." she said softly. "if it makes you feel better I only seem to attract assholes." tifa shrugged "today we're both going to have fun. who knows..someone may just fall into our laps." she chuckled and reached over squeezing his hand gently "cheer up." she pulled onto the stretch of beach "we're here." she pulled up beside a black motorcycle, parked then killed the engine.

Aerith jumped out of the car running over to a tall attractive raven haired man, she grabbed the guys hand dragging him over to cloud. "Cloud...this is Zack, Zack this is my friend..Cloud." she said introducing the two.

Zack smiled warmly at Cloud and extended his hand to him. "Nice to meet you." he chuckled. Aerith helped Tifa carry the cooler to a spot that Zack had picked out.

Cloud smiled, moving to shake his hand, even as he couldn't help but be lost to those stunning blue eyes.

Zack shook his hand gently, smiling as he raised an eyebrow. he started laughing "Is there some sand on my face?" he asked and wiped around his mouth. "i kinda tripped and fell earlier..."

Cloud flushed and looked away, shaking his head. "N... No, it wasn't that. It was... your eyes. They're an... amazing blue."

Zack smiled and moved so he was in cloud's line of view again, looking at clouds eyes "mm your are beautiful too." he said chipperly

Cloud smiled. "Thank you." He then turned and looked at the girls, who were all fangirling at the male/male interaction. "W... Why don't we... get to some swiming..." he said.

"Sounds good to me." he patted clouds shoulder "i'll race ya." he said playfully.

Tifa smiled as she watched the two interact. "It's cute." she whispered to the other two. Aerith nodded "...I think they both deserve some fun, well zack always has fun...no matter how boring it is..but..he hasn't had luck finding anyone...so maybe...they ...will hook up?"

Cloud didn't even wait for him, he took off for the beach, racing along the sand toward the ocean.

Zack laughed and chased after him. Gaining speed on him he raced up behind him wrapping his arms around cloud, knocking him down as he tried to keep cloud from winning so to speak.. he managed to land on his back, cushioning clouds fall. he grunted laughing, he gently set cloud aside and got up running into the water.

"cheater," Cloud shouted, even as he tossed off shirt and raced after him, having recovered rather fast from the fall.

Laughing zack just looked at clouds body. a faint blush gracing his cheeks "you cheated!" he called back "i didnt even get to say.. GO"

"You're taller than me... so I got a head start!" Cloud replied, even as he moved and then tackled him, crashing them both into the surf, returning the favor.

Crying out at being tackled zack looked up at him smiling. "ohhh.. so you like being.. on top." he teased "i think i can handle that." he winked at him.

Cloud flushed, moving to get off of him. "Actually... I'm versitale... and I have a boyfriend," he replied.

Zack looked a little stunned "Oh...well... i'm sorry." he said softly and stood helping cloud. "really. I dont want to make moves on someone that's got a man."

Cloud smiled. "Its cool. Besides, I could use a friend. Also... I think some of the girls are feeling left out that all the men they hang out with are gay."

Zack shrugged "They dont look like they mind so much to me." he gestured at a couple of guys sitting with them talking to them. "they're pretty enough, it doesn't take much for a man to become attracted." he playfully splashed the blonde.

Cloud laughed, even as he moved to splash him.

chuckling zack picked cloud up and tossed him into the water. He then swam further out in a hurry, laughing heartily the entire way.

Cloud came up sputtering, before turning and heading out after the other man, planning to extract a little vengence.

Leon walked in the dorm, frowning. he flipped on a light and picked up Cloud's note reading it. He sighed, every wrong scenerio running through his mind. He grabbed his own swim trunks, changing in to them. he went out and headed to the beach.

Zack laughed harder and dove under water swimming back the other way, trying to quietly slip underneath cloud with the blonde noticing.

Cloud hadn't been taking martial arts for nothing. And he moved, shifting in his body so that he was able to always stay just that small bit away from the dark haired boy.

Swimming past cloud, zack ran up on shore laughing., "...Hey! what are you doing all the way out there?!"

Cloud grined, floating on his back. "Enjoying the waves!" he called back.

Zack stuck out his tongue "I'm sure! you probably like that back and forth motion." he teased moving his hips as if to emphasize. "He does." leon muttered annoyed startling the hell out of zack. "come on cloud. let's go home."

Cloud sat up, his eyes wide, even as he moved out of the water and rushed up to hug Leon. "What? Why?"

"because i was planning on us going out to eat at a nice, resteraunt, i made reservations." leon muttered his arms wrapped around cloud holding him close while g iving zack a dirty look. Zack looked confused but covered it up with a smile. he patted clouds back 'well it was nice meeting you again." he said cheerfully.

Cloud looked over at Zack, nodding. "Yeah. We'll have to meet up sometime... with the girls of course. Maybe do the whole beach thing again before summer is over." He then turned back to Leon. "Dinner? Will I have time to make it home and clean up before we go?" he asked.

Zack smiled and handed cloud his phone number "Here, In case your bored and want to hang out sometime. I'll be sure to invite the girls too.. i really enjoyed today." Leon rolled his eyes and pulled away a bit, taking clouds hand and leading him away.

Cloud nodded and moved to grab his shirt, getting his towel from the girls and follow him along. "Something the matter, Leon?" he asked.

"No, nothing at all. Actually yeah. your hanging all over another guy?" he exaggerated "if thats the case...and you want him so damn bad." he jerked his hand away "go to him. im tired of this." he walked to the car angrily.

Cloud couldn't help but wince. "I... told him I have a boyfriend. Am I... not allowed to have friends?" Cloud asked, even as tears built. Did Leon still not trust him? Even after all of what had happened?

Leon stopped "You are. In fact...go fuck him since i've been letting Seifer fuck me." he got in, "now are you coming or not?"

Cloud was frozen, even as the tears fell freely. What... was... that? Had this happened? Was that why Leon was gone so much? Not because of work... but because he was seeing someone else? "I... I'm not going... I'm just... gonna have Tifa... take me home... and... then... I'm gonna... I don't know... something... anything... but talk to you right now."

Leon shrugged "...Alright then." he said calmly. "I take it that makes us both single." he murmured as he walked away going to the car. he got in and sped off. squealing tires as he did so. Zack cautiously approached cloud. "Come on." he said gently. "dont cry, we have plenty of food that'll make you feel better."

Cloud nodded, even as he tried to stop crying. Damn it... he was bawling... and his heart was broken. He didn't know what to say about any of this.

zack calmly led him to the blanket and smiled as he pulled out a container of chocolate f udge "here.. have a shit brick..." he joked. trying to cheer him up

"Thank you... Zack... I'm really sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing to me for?" zack asked smiling tenderly at him. "I'm sorry if my giving you my phone number...started something." he looked a bit sad. "it wasn't my intention. however. let's just eat and enjoy ourselves"

"It didn't... he was... sleeping... with someone else," he whispered, realizing the girls could hear and not really caring.

the older man looked at him sympathetically "I'm sorry to hear that." he said softly. he smiled "are the shit bricks good?" he asked Tifa looked positively pissed off at hearing leon wasn't faithful, while the other two just remained quiet...silently wondering why..leon had gone so far to do s uch a thing.

Cloud cracked a small smile... but the tears wouldn't stop. "I'm... sure they are... but... I'm just not really hungry."

zack sighed and leaned down, tipping clouds head up looking at him. he wiped away his tears. "dont cry." he said softly. "im not trying to be mean, but if he is such an ass to say he's been unfaithful...then leave. is he really worth your tears?"

"I know... but... I really love him. Even now... and it hurts... that with everything we've been through... he... didn't care to make it work."

zack sighed and ruffled clouds hair "maybe...maybe you guys should just both calm down and then try and talk...Perhaps things can be sorted out."

Cloud did smile then, the tears slowing. "And Leon thought you'd steal me... see... you're even helping..."

"Well..trying to help anyways. I'm not the type of guy to swoop in and basically take advantage of a broken heart." he smiled "like i said...I like to see people smile."

Cloud smiled softly. "Thanks... you're a good man, Zack." He looked down, but food just really wasn't on his mind. "You know... I think I should just head home."

"Do you want me to take you?" tifa and zack asked in unison

"I don't want to ruin your day... either of you. I can take the bus."

"You wont be runing my day." Zack said softly "besides the bus isn't always reliable...this way i can get you home..safely." Tifa smiled at cloud "He has a point."

Cloud looked down at his hands for a moment, before he nodded. "Yes... I know. You're right. All right... if you're willing to give me a ride back toward campus."

Zack stood up and helped cloud up he brushed himself off. "If i wasn't willing i wouldn't have offered." he said softly leading the blonde to his bike. he handed cloud the helmet. "wear this...and hold on to me."

Cloud nodded and put the helmet on, before getting on behind Zack and held on lightly. He'd been on bikes before, so he knew how tightly he needed to hold.

Starting his bike up he pushed off and carefully drove cloud back to the dorm.

Cloud held on, even as his tears started up again. Damn it... why couldn't he just stop already?

Once he arrived there, he pulled in beside leons car, turning the bike off. "I'll be here in case you...need a place to...go to." he said softly.

Cloud suddenly felt sick. "You... don't think... he's with _him_... up there... do you?"

"...I dont know." Zack answered honestly. "if he is...i'll be out here..." he murmured

"Thanks..." That said, he turned and headed on into the dorm, heading toward the room he shared with Leon. He couldn't help but pause at the door, swallowing thickly.

Leon walked out of the bedroom, accidently hitting cloud with the door. He blinked "jesus christ. are you...okay?" he asked.

Cloud winced, even as he felt like his nose was busted. It throbbed and began to bleed. "Y... Yeah... I will be..." he muttered, cupping it and moving for the bathroom.

leon followed him and helped him get it cleaned up. However a tall muscular blonde stepped out of the shower. His green eyes cut to cloud a smirk on his face, he slid passed the smaller blonde, before quickly dressing and going outside. heading to the truck parked across the lot.

Cloud looked down. "Couldn't wait to be with him again?" Cloud asked, his voice low.

Leon blinked "He just needed a shower, it wasn't anything intimate." he murmured "his apartment is being renovated, i didn't see the harm in letting him shower."

"What... was with earlier, Leon?" Cloud asked in a low tone.

Leon sighed heavily. "It was the truth, as harsh as it was...i was being honest."

Cloud looked away. "Why?" he asked softly.

"I was smitten." leon murmured softly "that some..hot shot, gorgeous man...was interested in me. I got carried away." he said simply. "how does your nose feel?" he asked gently making cloud look at him. he reached out to touch clouds face.

Cloud pulled away. "Leon... if I let every hot man who was interested in me into my pants... I'd be the biggest whore on campus. I'm in love with you... not anyone else."

leon sighed. "...im sorry." he whispered

"Leon... were you ever planning on telling me? And was it just once... or more than once?"

"Who would plan on confessing they cheated on their lover? No..i wasn't planning on it." he whispered looking away not answering the last question

"I'm... leaving, Leon..." Cloud said, his mind suddenly clear.

leon nodded. and quietly walked away he went to go outside. wincing when he saw zack waiting patiently outside. "he'll be out." he called to zack. Zack looked at him sadly and sighed. "tell him im still waiting." leon turned and went back inside. "your friend told me to let you know he's waiting, "

Cloud nodded. "Don't worry... I'm not planning on fucking him. He's just giving me a ride to Seventh Heaven. I think I'll star there for the rest of summer break... as well as perhaps last semester. That way... you can live... your life... as you want."

Leon looked at him. "Your leaving me, I wouldn't care if you slept with him."

"If I remember... you broke up with me. I merely thought I'd give you your freedom."

"Either way." leon responded. "you should explore...other potential lovers."

"I had the one I wanted... he just didn't want me," he answered. He moved and made sure his nose wasn't bleeding, moving to pack up his clothes.

"Cloud." leon murmured "dont stop dating because of me. who knows? maybe you'll fall deeper for the next guy."

Cloud swallowed thickly. That was it. Leon wasn't even fighting for him... just letting him go. The other man... must have been a really good lay for him to actually tell him to look for love."

The brunette just looked away, hiding his face from the blonde. "we have been through alot. but i feel like maybe we weren't enough for each other."

Cloud nodded, keeping his emotions in check. "Sure... that's what it was... obviously." He looked away. "I'll send for the rest of my things later." He added his laptop and books to the pile of clothes in the bag and then moved it over his shoulder.

"I'll drop them off." leon stated cooly. "Forget about me. Im sure he'd be far better than myself in bed anyways." he said heading to his bed.

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "Fuck you, Leon. Just because we're not together doesn't mean I'm going to jump into bed with the first person I see. Damn it... this is why I didn't want to care in the first place. Sure... I'm good for a screw... but to hell with staying with me... All people want are the big strong men. No one wants the pansy ass blond who's more like a girl than a guy! You know what! Enjoy yourself... I hope whomever you fuck you'll be a lot happier with!" That said, he stormed out the door.

the brunette got up and followed him "If that was the case, I wouldn't have even came onto you!" he yelled "listen to the way your degrading yourself. That's the shit I hate. I hate how your always so fucking clingy and to think at first it was YOU who acted as if I was nothing to you. Also.. let's get a little real here. if your calling yourself a pansy ass blond who looks more like a girl than guy what the HELL does that make me? Also. like you have any room to talk saying that people just search for stronger men." he cut his eyes to zack "he enjoys it rough...fuck him hard. oh and he likes it in public places to..where the whole fucking campus can see. He gives great head." he muttered "and is a lousy top." he walked inside slamming the door behind himself. Zack just looked stunned he motioned for cloud to come over to him

Cloud felt his face flame, even as the tears once more began to spill. Damn Leon... at least Cloud hadn't said what he had where the campus could hear. Yet a bunch of students could hear what Leon had yelled... and most of them were already whispering and making comments about Cloud. Comments that he was used to hearing. Yes... he did put himself down... but he hadn't recently.

Zack got off his bike and walked to cloud gently putting the helmet on him. "Come on..." he said softly "you dont have to endure this." he carefully led him to the bike.

Cloud made sure his bag rested to his back, even as he got on behind Zack. "D... Do you know... where Seventh Heaven is?" he asked, his voice broken.

"Yeah." Zack said softly He walked the bike out before taking off. There was much he wanted to tell the blond..how he deserved so much better..but felt it wasn't neccesarily right of him to say such things. Especially after the couple just fought and split. And for what? He had seen how excited Cloud had been when Leon showed up at the beach. The look on the blondes face when he was in the mans arms...was everything he himself could have hoped for. He just shook his head.

once he arrived at seventh heaven he parked and got off the bike. he calmly grabbed the bag "come on.." he said softly "you need some sleep."

Cloud shook his head, his face devoid of all expression. "I... can't... I just can't sleep... right now."

Zack helped him inside. 'Do you want to talk then?" he asked softly.

"I don't know what I'd say," Cloud replied, moving to have a seat. The bar was closed today, Barrett wouldn't be back till tomorrow. So he had a day to get himself in order before the taller, older man got home.

The older man sighed heavily. "Anything, would be lovely." he sat down beside him. "You know...I went through something similar not that long ago. I made it through it.. so I know you can too." he got up and slid behind the bar. "What would you like to drink?" he asked

Cloud looked over at Zack, pain filling his bright blue eyes. "Really? What happened?"

"Well, i was naive and fell for the biggest playboy..in highschool. Thing is.. I actually bellieve that he loved me like I loved him. He told me so...he acted like he did. Until he told me one night, he was going to be busy until 11 at night, but afterwards I could come over. Of course, being completely foolish and not heeding the warning.I decided to make dinner, and surprise him. I took it over to his house." zack lowered his gaze "I heard strange noises coming from upstairs...so i went to investigate. There he was having sex...with a female." he raised his gaze to clouds. "he was just toying with me. and he told me himself that...i was just...a fuck toy to him. right in front of her. they both got a kick out of it.. i..was devestated."

Cloud frowned, a soft gasp passing his lips. "Make me a rum and coke... light on the ice," he said softly. Cloud then looked right at him. "That... was nasty... I think you win. You should make yourself a drink."

Making clouds drink, he handed it to him before making himself a screw driver. He sat down across from him laughing gently "I dont think anyone wins in such situations." he murmured

"Yeah... the one who slept with someone else... without feeling a bit or remorse," Cloud replied, sipping from his glass. "They are the ones who win."

Zack zipped his drink, and swirled it around a little bit. "I always felt that they are the ones who are losing." he said softly.

"Who really knows," he murmured, trying to keep himself in check... so he didn't bawl again.

"It's okay Cloud." he whispered softly. he smiled at him. "it will be okay"

"You're a really nice guy, Zack... "

He smiled chuckling softly. "So are you.". he finished his drink, and sucked on the ice cubes.

Cloud chuckled. "Yeah... I guess too nice is a better word for me."

the man reached out ruffling clouds hair. "if your too nice.. im just...idiotically nice." he teased

Cloud snorted. "Sometimes that's a good thing, you know."

"Oh really?" he got up "would you like another drink?" he asked while grabbing his own glass

Cloud finished off his glass and nodded. "Sure. Just remember... the owner will kill me if we drink out his bar..."

Zack laughed and fixed them both another glass, he yet again handed clouds glass to him, and sat back down drinking his own.

Cloud gave him a greatful smile. "Thanks Zack. I guess I should learn to bartend... after I leave college... I'll be tending to this place."

"Your welcome, bartending isn't that hard to learn. However they are constantly making more drinks up so the difficult part is...what goes with what." he smiled "how much longer do you have before you graduate?" he asked

"It was supposed to be a semester... but I don't think I want to go back to college. So I'll finish the last part up over the internet."

"I heard taking classes over the internet is more...effecient"

"Well, I'll go though it faster. Be able to help around here while finishing up."

Zack nodded "If thats what you want to do, i say go for it." he chirped happily. finishing his drink rather quickly.

Cloud watched him, reaching out to put a hand on Zack's. "Something the matter?"

"No...why do you ask?"

"You seemed to down your new drink awfully fast. That's usually a sign of nerves."

"I'm a..little nervous." he admitted "but it's because im worried i'll slip up and say something too soon."

"Nervous?"

Zack nodded raising his gaze to look at Cloud. "I like you." he whispered softly he then adverted his gaze to clouds hand that laid ontop of his own.

Cloud was stunned, his blue gaze wide. "You... like me? But... you barely... know me..." he whispered.

Zack laughed softly "Do I really have to know someone for a long time...to know that Im attracted and enjoy their company? I wanted to hold off on saying anything because...it just..didn't feel right" he shrugged 'and now it's out in the open."

Cloud shrugged. "Honestly, I don't mind. It'd be nice... if I had fallen for someone like you... but obviously, I had to be stupid."

Wincing slightly the raven haired man just smiled at him. "your not stupid. you can't help who you fall for." he calmly got up and went behind the bar, washing his glass. he dried it then put it with the others.

"Maybe I should do what he said... move on... be with other people... show him he isn't going to rule my life..." Cloud muttered to himself, even as he finished off his own drink.

Zack overheard but pretended he didn't. He walked over "are you finished or would you like another?"

Cloud shook his head. "I'm done," he replied. He then sighed. "I guess I should start looking for some part-timers... to help with this place... since I'm certain Barrett will take off the second he knows I'm here."

Picking up the glass zack cleaned it, the put it away. "Hopefully you'll still let me stay here." he commented "I was under the impression the bar is Tifas." he looked a little confused. "considering she's the one who's letting me sleep here."

Cloud blinked. "It belongs to Barrett... who's giving it to me... once I graduate. Tifa works here... but would rather run a different buiness. Is that what she's telling people now?"

"Perhaps I assumed wrong. She just said I could stay here for awhile..until things work out for me." he shrugged and came out from behind the bar. "She's a nice girl."

Cloud smiled. "Don't worry. I'm not going to kick you out. You can stay."

The man laughed "Thank you kind sir." he teased playfully. "i'm going to shower." he commented and chuckled "you could always come in there and sit and talk to me. otherwise.. im afraid you'll hear my horrible singing."

Cloud laughed, moving to stand up. "I can keep you company... just don't ask me to join," Cloud replied

Zack huffed slightly 'Like I'd ask you to join me this soon." he teased, grinning at him. "besides. something just...might scare you"

Cloud snorted. "I've yet to meet a cock I'm afraid of... Zack... but... that's besides the point."

Zack just blinked completely caught off guard by the blonde he started laughing "i...was totally not talking about my dick." he managed to say "i was thinking my singing was going to scare you...thats what i meant."

Cloud flushed darkly, looking away. "Ma... Maybe I shouldn't bother you then," he murmured.

"It's..okay...really." he smiled at him 'what are you so embarassed about?" he asked while gently taking clouds hand leading him upstairs and into the bathroom. "keep me company." he said softly, before starting the water getting it to the right temperature. Zack undressed himself before stepping into the tub, humming as the hot water collided with his back "I think i got sunburnt"

Cloud had kept his back turned when he had stripped, but he turned to the shower when he spoke up. 'Well, let me look. Show me your back."

Pulling the curtain open a bit, zack showed the blonde his back, a little bit of it a pinkish color. but not that noticiable against his already tanned skin.

Cloud reached up and lightly touched the pink. "This hurt?"

Jumping a bit, zack bit his bottom lip, to keep from moaning. "mhmmm... a little bit." he whispered

"Then yes, you're a little sunburned. I'll put some aloe on it when you get out."

"okay..thanks." he pulled the curtain closed before finishing his shower. "Hey Cloud." he called

"do you want to join me?" he said softly "I promise i'll keep my back turned however I dont think there is going to be enough hot water for two seperate showers."

Cloud bit his lower lip, even as he was beginning to notice his nose was a little swollen from where the door connected with it. "I... guess so. I'll have to look at the hot water heater later." That said, he moved to strip, still feeling the salt water and sand that had been on him from the beach trip earlier.

Zack kept his word, his back was turned to the front of the shower. he was busy massaging the shampoo into his hair, his heart racing...he fought to keep himself calm.

Cloud washed up, even as he glanced at Zack. "We're both guys... there's no harm in this, right?"

"Of course not...no harm..at all." zack looked back at cloud his eyes raking the blondes backside.

Cloud was a little flushed, realizing Zack was a bit more built than Leon... and those eyes. He flushed more. Even now he couldn't stop thinking about them, even as his heart tightened at Leon's parting words.

Zack tore his gaze from clouds body biting hit bottom lip. as he closed his eyes hoping it'd help him somewhat, yet once his eyes closed vivid images flashed behind them. Blood rushed down to his length at the mere thought of having the blonde underneath him, to even kiss him...was enough to excite him. He whimpered deciding..maybe keeping his eyes open would be best for now.

Cloud hear the whimper, even as he couldn't help but tilt his head, watching him. "Something the matter Zack?" Cloud asked his voice low, even as he worked on soaping up his hair.

Zack jumped and looked over his shoulder at him with wide eyes "nope...im all...good." he subtly moved into the water r insing the shampoo out of his hair and the soap off of his body before reaching for the shampoo, trying to keep his distance from cloud as he tried to reach for it, his breath brushing against the blonde ear.

Cloud couldn't control the shiver at that hot breath along his throat and ear, even as he glanced back at him. "If this... bothers you... I can step out," he replied.

Zack looked at him "Im not bothered by it." he whispered looking at him. He looked away and grabbed the bottle of conditioner, pouring some in his hand he massaged it into his hair, setting the bottle back where he had got it from.

Cloud reached for the conditioner just then, their hands brushing.

Shivering zack purposely let his hand linger a few before caressing the back of clouds hand feather lightly.

Cloud looked up at Zack then, swallowed thickly. This was... moving so fast... but... he was hurting and he really wanted to feel loved... even if it was only bodily. He didn't want to be alone. Without thinking, he dropped his hand and moved over to Zack, hugging him.

Startled the older man wrapped his arms around him hugging him. "Are you okay?" he asked softly

"Yes... no... I don't know... I feel like... I'm all alone... and I don't like it..." he anoswered.

"Your not though." he whispered holding him closely he pulled back and smiled at him. "promise."

Cloud nodded, his face pressed against Zack's chest. "I... I know that," he whispered. He then hugged him a little. "Thank you..."

Zack's heart beat quickened "You're welcome." he said softly. he loosened his hold on him a little bit, uncertain what the blonde was wanting at the moment. He knew the smaller man was hurting, and he had no intention of taking advantage of him. "Why dont we finish washing up? then we'll go downstairs and i'll fix something light to eat."

Cloud nodded, letting him go and feeling ashamed. How could he have done that? It was a good thing Zack was such a nice person... because he would have possibly thrown himself at him if he'd shown any interest at all. He swallowed thickly and rinsed, climbing out of the tub.

He watched cloud and sighed heavily. Rinsing the conditioner out of his hair, he shut the shower off and stepped out of the tub, drying himself off. He quietly padded to the room where he was staying, and grabbed a pair of sweats. slid into them then went downstairs, making a salad for the both of them.

Cloud dressed in a pair of sweats and a tank top, grabbing the aloe from his room, before heading downstairs.

"What dressing would you like for your salad?"

"russian..." he replied, even as he held up the aloe bottle. "You need this."

zack got the russian dressing out for him, and got the italian for himself. After he put the bottles on the table he looked at Cloud. "Oh, I had completely forgot. It's not that bad...I'll do it after I eat" he gently took the bottle from him "Thank you though." he said softly He set the aloe down on the counter in plain sight so he wouldn't forget. "What would you like to drink?"

"Soda... I think."

Grabbing a cold can of cola, he handed it to cloud, then grabbed a bottle of water for himself. he moved to the table and sat down "It's the lightest type of food I could think of." he commented "Aside from soup, and it's far too hot out for that"

Cloud gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you, that's very thoughtful of you," he replied in a soft voice.

"mm it wasn't much." he looked embarassed "really, your welcome though."

Cloud smiled warmly then. "Yes, well, thank you, Zack. This is really nice of you."

"Just wait, you'll be cussing me out, within a week."

Cloud almost opened his mouth, but he didn't say anything. Honestly, he could see himself swearing, but for a whole other reason... and it was all because of stupid Leon and his parting words. Honestly... he felt like sleeping with someone else just because he could. Yet... he couldn't manage to tell that to Zack... because honestly, that wasn't fair to the man.

Zack just looked at the blonde "What? What is it? Did I say something wrong?"

"No... thought something inappropriate."

the man blinked "like what?" he asked softly

Cloud flushed, staring down at his salad as he added dressing to it. "Nothing... "

Zack just smiled warmly, "Come on, Im not easily offended in fact, i think plenty of inapproriate things, it'd be nice to hear of someone else's perverted thoughts." he chimed happily.

"I was thinking of getting laid... just because I'm rather pissed."

"Oh.." he took a sip of his water "you'll only hurt yourself more, by doing so." he said softly

"Not really..."

Zack calmly looked at him raising an eyebrow "If thats what you want I say go for it. If that's what you think will comfort you."

Cloud sighed, looking down. "I sound stupid, don't I?"

"not at all, you sound far from stupid."

"Mm... do I?"

Zack nodded, looking down as he put some more dressing on his salad, and continued eating.

"I won't bother you with it... its honestly insane for me to say such things."

"It's not insane." he whispered "especially with the things he was yelling at me." his eyes saddened "I was honestly hoping it wouldn't have turned out like it did. I could see just how much you loved him."

Cloud looked down. "Honestly... I need someone to help me forget him... because honestly... we haven't been together in a while now... with him so busy..."

zack reached out and gently made cloud look at him smiling gently. "then forget about him." he whispered softly. he gently trailed his thumb along clouds bottom lip.

Cloud gasped softly, his lips parting. He couldn't help but suck in the thumb, groaning slightly as he sucked on it.

Looking at him fascinated, chills crept up his spine. He moaned softly, gently taking his thumb out of clouds mouth.

Cloud swallowed, looking into Zacks eyes. "You... have really amazing eyes..." he murmured. He'd throught that from the beginning... and it had drawn him in. Yet then, he had no intention of acting on that pull. Now... with no reason to hold back... and everything in his body crying for some form of being showed he was still desireable... he couldn't help but want to.

Zack smiled gently "thank you." he said softly he got up out of his chair. Taking a step or two, he got closer to Cloud, "Yours are really amazing too." he said softly. his lips were lingering over the blondes. after a few seconds of letting them linger there, he pressed them against clouds

Cloud gasped, even as he couldn't help but kiss him, pressing close, or as close as he could still sitting at the table.

Breaking the kiss, the elder gently helped cloud up from the table before continuing the kiss, hoping it was more comfortable for him His tongue slipped inside his mouth his tongue rubbing against clouds

Cloud groaned, even as he pressed close against him, kissing him deeply, tangling his tongue with his.

Zack moaned softly, he wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. He groaned shifting a bit. he broke the kiss his lips brushing against clouds. "are you sure...that this is what you want?" he whispered

Cloud groaned, even as he looked up at him with heated eyes. "Please... Zack... don't stop now... I really... just want to... know... I'm... desireable."

Grabbing ahold of him tightly zack kissed him deeply his tongue eagerly tangling with clouds. He groaned softly moving his hips subtly.

Cloud couldn't help but tremble in his arms, even as he panted and returned the tangling of tongues.

breaking the kiss, zack simply slid to his knees. kissing the blonde body through the clothes. "you are desireable" he whispered softly.

Cloud trembled, one hand trailing though his hair, even as he moaned softly. "G... Good."

he slid the sweats down, kissing clouds inner thighs, then licking his way up to the youngers' length that he took into his mouth. his tongue slowly working the shaft, being gentle with him

Cloud gasped, even as he moaned, fingers tangling in his hair. "Oh... god..."

Zack moaned softly his fingers trailing along Cloud's legs. He began sucking more firrmly his tongue continuing to swirl around the organ.

Cloud was trembling harder, feeling like the other man was going to suck him dry... and he didn't mind at all.

Bobbing his head he looked up at him, his hands moving to steady him as well as to coax him to move his hips some. Pulling back zack flicked his tongue across the head, panting softly, the tip of his tongue lapped at the slit of clouds penis.

Cloud squirmed, even as pleasure seemed to pool low and deep in his belly. "God... Zack... your... amazing..." he gasped.

smirking zack took all of clouds length into his mouth, yet again, deepthroating the boy groaning hotly sucking him firmly, his teeth grazing the shaft

Cloud felt his knees beginning to shiver, panting at the pleasure of what his mouth was doing to him.

moving one of his hands from clouds hip he moved it to the blondes sac, kneading it gently as he sucked on him. groaning hotly, sending vibrations back along the shaft. he practically purred as his tongue glided along the veins.

"G... god... Zack... I... I... don't know... if I... can hold it... much more."

humming zack pulled back "i dont want you to hold it back." he sucked on the tip his tongue focusing on the slit. moving his hand off of clouds other hip he wrapped his fingers around his length stroking him.

Cloud gasped, his knees getting watery. God lord... he was going to lose it. He just knew he was. "Z... Zack..." he whispered, his tone husky.

the tone of his voice sent a chill up the raven haired mans back. he groaned hotly and sucked more the tip of his tongue steadily swirling around the head, as his hand increased the pace of his stroking

"Z... Zack... I... I'm... gonna... cum!" he cried, even as he felt his whole body trembling.

quickly putting each hand back on clouds hips, to steady him. Zack deepthroated him, once more. his tongue slid along the shaft panting softly.

Cloud couldn't help but cry out loud in pleasure as his cock twitched in his mouth, spilling into his mouth.

Swallowing all of the mans cum. Zack pulled back licking his lips panting softly as he looked at him. He stood his eyes clouded over with lust and desire. He kissed him gently.

Cloud moaned, kissing him in return, before he fell to his knees, kissing him through his pants, planning to return the favor.

shivering zack gently picked him up to his feet. "Not yet.." he whispered "I dont want you to do anything...you'll regret.."

Cloud's eyes showed a flash of pain, before he closed his eyes and looked away. "I... see," he whispered. He wonder if the bad words from Leon's parting where giving Zack second thoughts. Honestly... he wanted to help him.

zack held cloud close "Listen to me." he whispered "please...im serious when i told you i like you. everything about you excites me...arouses me. the last thing i want...is for you to be hurt..or feel sad."

Cloud looked at him. "I can figure that, I just... want to share the pleasure... that you've given me."

pulling away, he nodded his heart was pounding in his chest. He was loving every second of the blonde being so lustful.Yet he was terrified that in the morning, he'd recall his actions and stay clear of him, or...even worse, completely regret the entire thing. But...whatever happened, zack knew that he wouldn't regret his decision to give into indulgance and temptation. "I'm sorry then," he said softly "continue..."

Cloud's blue eyes widened before he smiled happily. "Thank you," he said softly, before bending down and taking him against his lips, teasing him through his pants.

zack groaned softly, his fingers ran through clouds hair gently, moving his hips just a little bit.

Cloud lowered his pants with his mouth, his breath teasing over his skin as he worked over him.

moaning softly, zack's breath hitched and he grunted shakily. licking his lips as he watched the blonde. "mmm"

Cloud flicked his tongue over his length as he came back up, teasing over him slowly.

Groans passed by his lips as his fingers became tangled in clouds hair, encouraging him to go further. His member twitched in anticipation. "Cloud..." he whispered lowly

Cloud gasped, even as his cock tempted him, until he couldn't help but take the whole length into his mouth, swallowing to get all of it.

a surprised throaty groan rumbled from his throat, as he lolled his head back a little "...god..yes..." he whispered

Cloud groaned around him, vibrating him, even as he took him deeply and suckeled on the cock, his tongue wrapping around it and teasing it slowly.

Whimpering, Zack moved his hips slowly, licking his lips as he watched his cock slip in and out of those lips. Chills ran up his spine, as he pulled back and knealt down kissing cloud deeply. gently guiding the smaller man down onto his back, zack broke the kiss and put a couple fingers into the blondes mouth, getting them coated with his saliva. Once he felt that they were coated well enough, he moved those fingers to clouds pucker, sliding one in...he groaned as soon as the heat surrounded the digit.

Cloud couldn't help but gasped, even as his whole body began to once more heat up in pleasure. God... this was sooo good. The sensations washing over his body were amazing.

Wiggling his finger inside of the smaller man, he moved it around before adding another, scissoring them as he attempted to make cloud a little stretched.

Cloud's lips parted, a low, keening cry tumbling from them. Oh god... this was sooo good. He'd almost forgotten how good sex could be. Especially when it was being done with such slow, gentle actions. "Mm... yeah..." he panted, even as he rocked up so his ass was greedily taking the fingers inside.

"Holy.." zack's eyes widened as he watched his fingers sliding in and out, each time going as deep as they could. Licking his lips he curled his finger tips seeking out where that sweet bundle of nerves laid.

Cloud couldn't help but gasp and cry out, even as he panted and moaned, pressing up against him. "A...aa... g... good..." he gasped.

Feeling his cock twitch every time the blonde moved or spoke, made Zack just want to dive right in, to satisfy the primitive instinct he and every man had felt at one point or another. But with Cloud saying that it had been awhile since he had engaged in such acts, he didn't want to risk accidently tearing him, just to satisfy his own needs. Biting down on his bottom lip and attempting to will down the urge to have sex with the man, he continued prepping him. Since he got the most response out of the scissoring method he went back to that, making sure his fingers just brushed against the prostate glad upon doing so.

More keening sounds spilled from Cloud's lips, his body arching into the thrusting fingers, even as he felt like his whole body was on fire. Lightning-filled desire lanced through his blood stream, making him pant.

Removing his fingers from Cloud, Zack spread his legs a little further apart before settling himself inbetween them. He slowly pressed into him groaning lowly the second the head of his cock pushed past the tight ring and into the moist passageway. "ohhhh...mmm"

Cloud gasped, even as his legs wrapped around him, and he pressed up into him. Cloud's slender arms moved around his neck, holding him close.

Thrusting the rest of the way into him, zack paused for a minute, "does it hurt?" he asked softly, before turning his head kissing clouds neck.

Cloud moaned, even as he shook his head. "No... its just... more than... I'm used to," he replied, his eyes closed.

Chuckling, he pulled out a little before thrusting back in, moaning as he started a slow gentle rhythm. He pulled back a little looking down at Cloud, then pressed his lips against the blondes. "gorgeous" he whispered

Cloud pressed his lips back to his almost hungrily, even as he enjoyed the slow motions that Zack had settled into. Yes, it was true, Cloud did like it rough and wild sometimes... but he enjoyed feeling loved as well. Sometimes... taking the slow road could be the best. He moaned and panted, vocally letting him know he liked it.

Grunting, Zack slid his tongue into Clouds mouth, groaning as he swirled it around the youngers...teasing it. Panting softly he picked up the speed, thrusting in and out of him, not too slow...or too fast. But enough to heighten pleasure.

Cloud clung to him with arms and legs, rocking against him, even as he couldn't help but gasp and pant.

"Cloud.." he whispered as he watched his partners' facial expressions. Gliding his lips from the blondes he moved them to his companions jawline, kissing along it.

Cloud gasped, even as he couldn't look away from Zack's eyes, shivering with each new thrust and moaning with each new touch of his lips. "Z... Zack..." he whispered.

Shifting his hips just a tad, he had manuvered so the head of his cock struck Cloud's prostate with each thrust. Moving his lips from the blonde jaw back to his lips, he subtly glided hit tongue along the youngers bottom one. his hips gradually moving quicker, and rougher. Feeling unable to help himself...since it...had been awhile since, he, had sex as well.

Cloud couldn't help but cry out with each new thrust, not minding the faster pace, loving the feel of skin slapping skin, even as he groaned and panted with each new shift.

Zack whimpered and got to the point he was slamming into his younger counter part. His eyes closed, brows furrowed as he expressed the bliss he was feeling.

Cloud was extremely vocal about everything he was feeling. His whole body was covered in a sheen of sweat, his legs holding him tightly as his hips pressed up into each of his forceful thrusts. Soft cries spilled from his lips, even as he gasped and his nails lightly raked over his partners back.

Zack cried out in surprise as he felt clouds nails. He snuck a hand inbetween them, wrapping his fingers around clouds cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts

Cloud's breath leaving in deep pants, he couldn't help but whimper, his nails digging in a little more. "Z... Zack... I... I can't... hold... it..."

gritting his teeth, the mans' thrusts became nothing more than quick jerks of his hips. He panted heavily, opening his eyes looking down at cloud, "let...it out." he whispered huskily

Hearing that soft voice turn so husky and seeing those blue, blue eyes looked at him, Cloud couldn't have held back if he wanted to. Instead, he cried out, screaming Zack's name, even as he came apart in his arms, spilling his seed all over the hand and his chest

Rocking in and out of cloud a few more times, zack crushed his lips to the blondes kissing him deeply as he came deep inside of him. panting heavily he let go of his newly found friends' cock, promptly collapsing down ontop of him, not caring about the sticky mess. "that..." he whispered lowly "was very...fufilling"

Cloud's breathing matched Zack's, coming in short, panting breaths. "Yes..." he murmured.

Caressing clouds cheek with his clean hand, he just smiled warmly.

Cloud shivered, feeling his eyes close, unable to keep looking into those amazing blue eyes.

rolling his hips a little, zack had buried his length as deep as he could manage, before kissing the little spot behind clouds ear. "mmm why won't you look at me now?" he whispered sultrily.

Cloud gave a soft, gasping cry, even as he felt him move inside of his body. "Th... They're... too... pretty..." Cloud whispered, his voice deep and husky from all his cries.

he laughed softly "What if I love looking into yours though?"

Cloud's cheeks heated at those words. "Why... would you say that?"

"Why?" Zack pulled back a little bit looking down at the blonde. "I dont know..." he whispered "what makes you say that my eyes are too pretty."

Cloud opened his eyes then, looking up at him. "They are," he murmured. "They're a very, very bright blue."

The older man smirked at him. "I think yours are prettier." he said softly, 'they remind me of ...the sky..on a sunny...clear day."

A faint pick crossed his cheeks. "Is that... so?"

"Mhmmm."

"I think... we're obsessed with eyes..."

"You're obsessed with eyes." he corrected. "i just think..you...are beautiful, if that makes me obsessive, then i think i like that."

"I think... I do too."

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Kingdomhearts, or any additional characters mentioned of any of the Final Fantasy series. All rights and characters belong to Disney and Square-Enix.

**Authors: **Dark Nuriko and SeiferAlmasy86

**Warnings: **If male/male bothers you, click your back button now and don't read further.

_Dorm Rules- Chapter Nine_

Zack raised an eyebrow leaning down he gave him a gently kiss then pulled away, pulling out of him and stood "do you want another shower?" he asked softly, reaching down to help him up

Cloud nodded, even as he placed his hand in his. Yet, he shivered and his knees were weak, and he seemed to fall against Zack instead of standing beside him.

Bending down zack scooped cloud up into his arms, he turned to carry him upstairs to the living quarters, when the front door to the bar opened, and leon walked in a box of clouds belongings. The brunette looked at the two, completely stupified that the box slipped from his grasp, clattering to the floor.

Cloud didn't look anything, his face merely became like a mask, showing nothing. He pushed from Zack, easily slipping from the other man's arms and moved to pull his pants on, not minding that he was sticky still. "Thank you, Leon. I see you didn't waste any time getting my stuff out of the dorm. You were obviously in a rush," he replied, his voice calm and cool.

"I see you didn't waste anytime fucking him." Leon shot back "As for being in a rush, no I wasn't. I simply was using it as an excuse to talk to you." he muttered as he walked over to him, he took clouds hand and led him upstairs. Zack watched the two go upstairs, before sliding into his sweats, sitting down patiently waiting for him.

Cloud allowed Leon to lead him upstairs, even as he didn't even flinch at Leon's cold words about not wasting time fucking him. "Honestly, you were getting more than I was. Since we were broke up... I figured who I slept with wouldn't matter to you."

"Oh? and I suppose I was so horrible in bed that you couldn't even give me time to calm down? to let things...blow over? you just had to go and..." his voice cracked looking betrayed even though he knew he had no right to feel that way.

Cloud looked away. "I needed someone... to show me... that I was desirable... after those parting words. Honestly... they didn't do well for my already low self esteme."

Leon made cloud look at him. "then let me show you just...how desirable you are..." he whispered gently pulling cloud close. "please."

Cloud closed his eyes, even as he slowly pulled back. "I... can't Leon. I can't do it again," he whispered, shaking his head. "I... I love you... but... I don't want to be hurt again... and sadly... I can't trust that it will never happen again."

sinking to his knees before the blonde, the brunette grabbed ahold of clouds hand, kissing the back of his hand. "Please Cloud." he whispered, tears welling up in his eyes "im sorry, i made a huge mistake... im sorry... i love you..." he looked down "...i dont want anyone else..."

"That wasn't what you were saying earlier... even Zack noticed how I lit up because you had come down to the beach... how swiftly I moved to you... and you... had to turn... into a total ass..."

"Im sorry..." he whispered "I...thought you were letting him flirt with you...and allowing it. I got jealous...I never meant to cheat...i..." he held onto him his shoulders shaking as he sobbed, now holding onto his ex's legs.

Cloud held him, even as he couldn't help but shake his head. "I... don't think this can be fixed, Leon... you and I both know it."

"Im wanting to try.." he trembled tightening his hold on him "please...Cloud. I dont want...to lose...you"

Silent tears spilled from Clouds own eyes, even as he shook his head. "I'm sorry... I just... don't think... we can fix it... and you know that as well as I do, Leon. Even talking about after graduation... you weren't certain what you wanted."

"We...we were going to live together." he whispered shakily. he reluctantly pulled away. "..your...i...only brought that box...Cloud..." he stood up and held cloud close, acting as he use to, wiping the tears from the blondes face. he kissed him shakily. "please.."he whispered...his lips brushing against clouds.

Cloud turned, so his lips brushed his cheek. "Leon... I can never... trust that... this won't happened again..."

"I...dont think... that's what the problem is." leon whispered "you just...dont want to make this work. you say you love me but when have you...ever showed it?" he cried "in the end everything is always my fault.. my doing. and when i come to make things right.. or try to. i get shoved away because your ...no longer craving my touch but that...mans"

"What happened with Zack has nothing to do with this! And I've showed I love you constantly. Who the hell do you think had dinner warm and waiting for you after a long day of working? Who do you think took care of keeping the whole dorm picked up? Who didn't complain because you had to work, even when we'd made plans? Don't you dare try to say I never showed it!"

"Who showed you that there is a such thing as love?!" Leon shouted back "Who showed you how it felt to make love? I constantly showed you I loved you. I endured the lack of emotion you showed at first. I did whatever I could to keep you happy!" he exclaimed being truthful. "everything. And all because I made one mistake ONE. you...wont try to work this out with me." he looked down. "You know.. the entire time i've been working...wasn't for a loss." he reached in his pocket, pulling out two back stage passes to clouds favorite band. "here." he whispered he then reached into his other pocket tossing a velvet ring box at him. "HERE." he yelled. and turned to leave

Cloud sank to his knees, the tears falling more. "But... it wasn't... some... minor mistake... Leon... it was the one thing... I said... I couldn't handle..." he whispered, beginning to shake. "It was... the one reason... I was so reluctant to love."

Leon went back to him, and gently pulled him close. "Dont you think I realize that..now?" he whispered "i..just...want so badly...to work this out...to prove to you.. i mean it when i say i love you...i love you so much."

Cloud swallowed, even as he looked away, shaking his head. "I... I just... can't... I know... I can't... I'll be... so scared... waiting for you... to get upset... and tell me... it happened again."

Leon let him go and pulled away. "fine..."he whispered "do whatever you want with the ring, and those passes." that said he left the room and bar in a hurry.

Leon let him go and pulled away. "fine..."he whispered "do whatever you want with the ring, and those passes." that said he left the room and bar in a hurry. Zack watched as the man left quickly, and sighed heavily.

Cloud closed his eyes, his arms wrapping around himself, even as he couldn't help but rock slightly on his knees.

After a little while, Zack brought up the box and sat it down beside cloud, he blinked when he saw the ring box and passes, picking them up he sat them down ontop of the box then knealt down infront of him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey..." he whispered softly "I doubt I can say anything to make you feel better, but if you do want to talk...I'm going to take a quick..shower, then I'll be all ears."

Cloud looked up, eyes tearful, even as he nodded. "Yes... thank you... I'll... go take one... down strairs," he murmured.

Nodding, he pushed himself to his feet and gently ruffled clouds hair. "I havent done anything to be thanked for." he whispered. before quietly walking out of the room, to the bathroom. he started the shower, making the water fairly hot, removing the sweats he stepped into the tub, just standing under the flow of the water. His long black locks, hanging down into his face.

Cloud debated it for a long moment... before he pushed himself up, collected a change of clothes... and then headed for the bathroom where Zack was. He knocked, not wanting to just assume anything.

"You can come in."

Cloud came in, his expression calm. "Mind company... in the shower?"

"Of course not."

Cloud put his clothes aside and stripped, before stepping into the tub.

Moving back a little bit, Zack gave Cloud some room, his eyes remaing closed as he washed himself. "Are you alright?" he asked softly

Cloud didn't look at him as he rinsed off. "Not really. But I'll get over it."

Zack opened his eyes a little wanting to ask the blonde if he was simply used as the rebound...yet he didn't ask the question, since he already knew the answer to the question. "Yep." he said softly "Time heals..everything."

Cloud sighed, closing his eyes. "Zack... don't start thinking you were the rebound or something... because you weren't. If you were... I would have left with Leon."

Closing his eyes again, he continued washing himself "I'd never think that." he said softly "ok..well maybe a teensy bit. but can you blame me?"

Cloud struggled not to cry. "No... but... I wouldn't do that to anyone."

moving closer zack wrapped his arms around him holding him cloud as he kissed his neck. "I couldn't imagine you even thinking such a thing."he whispered "i thought it, i'll admit that, but I also know that someone on the rebound...wouldn't have called my name...during making love. See? my brain over thinks its self"

Cloud nodded, gasping softly, even as he looked up at him. "Honestly? That's all it is?"

"what do you mean?"

"You were just over thinking?"

Zack smiled "I'm constantly over thinking, but yes...that's all it was. promise."

Cloud sighed, leaning against him. Good... he could handle that.

kissing the top of clouds head, zack just smiled "life leads you to amazing places sometimes." he said softly holding him in a tight embrace, he opened his eyes looking down at the blonde.

Cloud smiled softly, even as he remained in his arms. "Thank you Zack. You really are... an amazing person."

"Awww...quit it your makin' me blush."

"Am I?" he asked, looking up at him, wanting to see him flush.

"well yeah." he murmured, pink tinting his cheeks. "your always saying im amazing and pretty,err...excuse me that my eyes are pretty." he laughed softly "and of course...the fact your naked in my arms...to put the icing on the cake.. i have...some not so innocent images running through my head."

Cloud smiled softly. "You forgot to add that I said your honest and hot with or without clothes."

Zack blinked "i've never heard either of those compliments ..until just now.."

"But I've been thinking it."

"And here I thought you were secretly lusting for my eyes." he teased

"I'm enthralled with your eyes. I prefer to lust over something else."

"mmm.. what would that..something else be?"

cloud smiled, even as he allowed his hand to slide down and in front of him, to grasp his cock. "This..."

A low groan passed through his lips."mm...i bet you do." zack murmured thickly.

Cloud let go, flushing slightly. "Sorry... I should behave..."

Zack was staring at him lewdly."Okay.. you behave...while I dont." he acted like he was going to reach down and masterbate in front of the blonde.

Cloud's blue eyes became glued on the man, for some reason, completely locked on watching them.

He wrapped his fingers around his length, rolling and pivoting his hips, groaning as he stroked himself. His eyes remained fixed on clouds, his tongue slowly glided along his top lip suggestively.

Cloud licked his lower lip, even as he couldn't help but moan as he watched those strong hands working the firm flesh.

Zack stopped and removed his grasp on his cock, instead he pulled cloud closely 'tell me what you want...and i'll give it to you.."he said softly

Cloud moaned, even as he pressed up against him. "I... I just... want to do... whatever you want... because honestly.. I think I'm entranced by your muscles as they move."

he chuckled blushing faintly. "mmm." he pressed his lips against clouds. "that may be.. but I enjoy kissing you." he said softly

Cloud moaned, even as he kissed him in return. "I like it too."

sliding his fingers up to clouds hair, zack ran his fingers through the blonde spiky locks. "Are you tired?" he whispered

"No... not really."

Zack nodded and gave him an apologetic smile "I am." he whispered softly, his eyes softened as he gently let go of him and stepped out of the tub drying off. "Are you going to sleep in your bed? or ..mine?" he asked

Cloud flushed, swallowing as he felt silly for having been overly eager. He looked down. "I... should let you sleep, honestly. It would... probably be wiser for me to stay in my own room."

"Ah...well if you want to sleep with me dont hesitate to."

Cloud couldn't help but flush. "I'd love that... but... I'm busy."

Zack blinked several times. "Alright, goodnight Cloud." he said gently before leaving the bathroom, going to his room. He laid down on his bed, pulling the comforter around himself, slowly drifting off.

Cloud finished his shower, even going so far as to jack off since he'd seen those hands on that cock... and relaxing himself, sighing as he got off. He cleaned up and dried off, before getting dressed and moving to his own toom, to sleep.

--

Zack woke up startled in the middle of the night. He crept into clouds room and laid in bed with the blonde snuggling close to him.

Cloud sighed, turning and snuggling against the warm body, continuing to sleep.

his fingers caressed clouds sides feather lightly. "wake up.." he whispered in the blondes ear

Cloud shifted, slowly opening his blue eyes and looking up at Zack. "Mm... Zack? Something wrong?"

"eh...not really." rolling over ontop of the blonde he smirked "there...now im comfortable."

Cloud gasped, even as he looked up at him in surprise, although that wasn't a bad thing. It was pleasant surprise.

"This is what you wanted earlier isn't it?" zack asked as he rocked his hips, then sucked on the mans neck.

Cloud gasped, shivering softly. "Its... all right, Zack... I didn't expect you to want to do it all the time."

Nibbling his way from the blondes neck, he slid up cloud's shirt (if he's wearing one) continuing nibbling until he reached his nipples. Flicking his tongue over the buds he lightly tugged on them, groaning. "it was unfair of me to tease...and leave you hanging." he whispered huskily.

"It wasn't... that unfair... you were tired... I... aa... understood."

Trailing his lips further south. His tongue dipping in and out of the youngers navel, he slowly slid off clouds pants off of his slender frame, and took his leg into his grasp, kissing along it ever so lightly.

Cloud moaned, even as he rocked against him, whimpering softly. His whole body came alive under the older man's caresses and kisses, feeling the heat of his breath as he skimmed along the flesh of his thigh.

Zack groaned hotly and licked the back of clouds knee humming with delight.

Cloud jumped, his eyes wide, even as pleasure pooled low in his stomach.

zack chuckled and pulled away, looking at him. the little piece of black hair falling in front of his right eye. "mmmm. now your awake." he whispered huskily.

"I was awake earlier," he whispered, even as he shivered.

"I guess." he murmured "something bothers me..."

Cloud reached down to stop him, bringing those blue eyes up to look into his own. "What?"

"i...nothing. it can wait until morning."

Cloud, while hard and aching, shook his head, one hand gently brushing that strand of hair from his face. "Zack... nothing's unimportant... not when you make a face like that."

He just nuzzled his face into clouds hand, kissing the tip of the blondes thumb. "It's really nothing." he whispered, he slid his hand up and wrapped his fingers around clouds length stroking him.

Cloud gasped and cried out, arching up into his touch.

taking the thumb into his mouth he sucked on it, moaning as he swirled his tongue around the slender finger.

Cloud shivered, even as his blue eyes darkened.

"what do you want?" he whispered as he pulled away again stopping all affection

Cloud watched him. "I like... what you do to me... but I don't want anything to be one sided."

zack blinked "I really like you Cloud." he murmured softly "Things wont be one sided with me, at least, on my part."

Cloud stroked over his cheek. "I like you too, Zack. I can't... say its love... that'd be a lie... but I know I feel something... and I like... what you do to my body... what you make me feel."

"lust, you lust after me."

Cloud frowned. "It isn't just lust... if it was... I wouldn't have given in."

"I just know I dont want to be hurt. I dont want to be lead on." he closed his eyes and looked away "I dont want to fall for someone who doesn't...want me, like that."

Cloud pulled away, even as he wrapped his arms around himself, holding his legs to his chest. "I don't know what I want... or what will happen. I like you... that much I can admit freely. I know I feel something or I wouldn't have slept with you. But... I can't call it love... I won't... because the last time I did... I was hurt... and only recently... he tried to win my heart over... and all I could think about... was if I'd have to worry about it happening again."

"This is what I'm talking about." Zack whispered "how can anything work between us at this point and time? Yes I'm a patient man, i certaintly didn't expect for us to sleep together, tonight..and certainly didn't mind doing so. But i also dont think you are ready to be involved with me. considering you just got out of, from what I gather a rather..long, serious relationship. I do like you,i just can't help but feel as if im doing something im not suppose to do.it's almost like, im taking advantage of you." he looked down. "i'm just scared and confused." zack paused "what I need to know...is.. if he comes back...and treats you like a king, a god.. if he comes back a completely changed man. Would you take him back?"

Cloud thought about it, before he shook his head, slowly but surely. "No... I have no intention of taking him back. I... can't. I had but one thing I couldn't forgive... and he did it. It hurt... but I'll get over it. As for what happened between us... I thank you for it. You didn't take advantage. I wanted it as much as you did... and I'm glad you were willing."

"I'm glad to hear it. Maybe now...i'll be more at ease." he whispered he laid down beside cloud, looking at him. "sorry to kill the mood."

Cloud shrugged. "If all I wanted from you was sex... I wouldn't have been willing to put it off to talk in the first place."

Zack stiffened a bit " I never said all you wanted from me was sex. If that was the case I wouldn't be laying here...with you."

Cloud nodded. "I know that... I'm just saying... that there isn't a need to apologize for the mood being ruined. The talk was more important."

"I tend to apologize when I turn someone on, then babble away at the most ridiculous concepts that plague my mind." zack joked "it's impolite to not apologize. and yes the talk was important, i needed to know...it then unfortunately."

Cloud smiled, kissing his cheek. "That's fine. Honestly... I didn't mind. Yet I am a little tired now. Yet, if you'd like... perhaps you'll... stay with me..."

pulling cloud close to him, zack wrapped his arms around him, holding him in a secure embrace. "rest." he whispered

Cloud sighed, cuddling up against him.

He smiled gently and kissed his neck "I want to be a part of your life" he whispered as sleep found him, his embrace loosening a little as he relaxed.

Cloud smiled, even in his sleep, as those words passed over his ears.

--

Time went by slowly at first. Zack spent a majority of his time with cloud,until he absolutely had to leave...to go to work or buy groceries. He took the blond out on dates, countless times, bought him gifts, treats, clothes. Needless to say he did whatever he could to keep him happy as well as satisfied. by the time fall quarter rolled around, the man became a little anxious...nervous.

Cloud smiled even as he had made certain his last classes were set up so that he could work on them from the comfort of his own room, when he wasn't working at the bar.

"You do realize in order to get this bar you need a liquor license?"

"Already have one coming. I worked on that while you were off shopping one day."

"Are you even old enough to drink?" zack teased him

Cloud laughed. "I'm 22, Zack." He paused, shaking his head. "No... 23... its my birthday. Not that I usually celebrate anyway."

"It's your birthday?...today?"

Cloud nodded, even as he went back to going over figures and other things he'd been working on in order to get Seventh Heaven back on its feet. "Yeah.."

the man ran over and grabbed clouds hand "let's go." he said excitedly 'we're goin' out!"

Cloud blinked, staring up at Zack. In the three and a half months he'd been with him, they'd been rather more like friends than anything. Zack had refrained from the sex... but they shared a bed every night. It was obvious the older boy was trying to win him over and Cloud was enjoying it. he had also come to realize that the other boy ran to the beat of his own drum. "Zack... what are you talking about?"

"To celebrate your birthday of course, we're going out." he stopped and looked at him giving him an exhasperated expression "you can't seriously want to be cooped up here looking over funky numbers all night do you?"

"Well... that's what I was planning on doing..."

"Are you...kidding me?"

Cloud shook his head. "No... because I normally don't do anything with it."

"WHY?!" Zack exclaimed "It's the perfect day! Your birthday is suppose to be happy, and carefree! SO...ae you still going to stay and read those figures? or are we going out?"

Cloud thought about it. "Will we get to do whatever I want to do?" Cloud asked him.

"Of course...what do you want to do?"

"Well... how about we go to the theater?" he asked. Leon had always shot the idea down, calling it too girly... but Cloud loved it. Stage productions were always amazing to see.

"Sure, do you want to go out to eat before hand or afterwards?"

"Afterward!"

"okay...okay." zack stretched "lets go get ready then..."

"Okay!" he said, even as he turned and rushed up the stairs, eager to do something with Zack.

Going up the stairs with him, Zack went to get ready for the little event as well. he got a shower and dressed in a casual suit, deeming it appropriate for such an outing.

Cloud had showered as well, pulling on a pair of dark blue slacks and matching shirt.

zack finished getting ready, looking over at the blonde.. he whistled.

Cloud smiled, moving to grab his leather jacket. "So... button down silk shirt and slacks looks good together?" he asked.

"On you it does."

Cloud smiled. "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Cloud then looked Zack over. "You look good."

the man blushed "Do I really? I thought this suit made me look fat." he teased

Cloud shook his head. "No... you look amazing."

Zack smiled brilliantly at him "Thank you, so do you." he grabbed his keys before extending his hand to the slender blond.

Cloud put his hand into Zack's, smiling as he was lead off.

Entwining his fingers with Cloud's he led him to the car he had bought recently. Opening and closing the door for his lover, zack presented himself as the perfect gentleman. He started the car and pulled out of the bars' parking lot heading to the theater, of cloud's choice.

They went to see Avenue Q, a comedy that was a spoof of Seseme Street for adults. He enjoyed the show, laughing at the jokes and songs.

Once the show was over Zack took Cloud to one of the nicest restraunts, that over looked the ocean. He smiled gently once they were seated, and waited to order their food. "That was certaintly something different." he said softly

Cloud laughed. "Wasn't it? I've always loved that show. I love shows in general. Although usually I have to go by myself."

"I would have never guessed that." he said softly "you just.. i dont know.. i wasn't aware you enjoyed shows."

Cloud nodded. "I love theater... but... I got tired of going to them alone."

"I'll go see them with you." When the waiter came over ready to take their orders, Zack's smile fell from his face quickly and regarded the tall, older gentleman an alarmed expression. The waiter smiled warmly at Cloud "My name is Angeal I'll be your waiter for the evening." then looked at Zack. "Well, you've moved on fairly well." he commented. zack just looked away huffing "I'd like a sweet tea please, thank you."

"Raspberry tea, please," Cloud replied, even as his blue eyes moved between the two men.

Angeal wrote down their drinks. "Would you like any appetiszers today or are you ready to order?" Zack shrugged while looking at Cloud "Do you want anything to munch on while we wait for our food?" he asked. Angeal just looked at Zack "You know," he commented "you have really matured, the only way I even recognized you was because of your eyes. You dont have the split, funky bang style goin' on anymore like you did as a kid." he looked the man up and down "your looking good. Better than you did when sephir..." "DONT say his name around me." zack snapped, "now please, kindly drop it."

Cloud's eyes widened. Had the man just been about to name Sephiroth? He'd met the man. He was tall with long silver hair... and was rather snotty. He also thought he was gods gift to women. Too bad he didn't have a brain that he wasn't. "Sure... I'd like... a sampler plate."

The server smiled "What would you like? We have garlic bread filled with provolone cheese, we have spicy buffalo bites, cavier, escargo, shrimp cocktail with an esquisite home made cocktail sauce." he looked as if he wanted to say something, but kept quiet, being professional before zack had a coneption.

"The shrimp, buffalo bites, and garlic bread," Cloud answered.

"Would you like ranch sauce or the zesty specialty sauce for your buffalo bites?"

"Ranch," Cloud replied.

Nodding Angeal smiled "Alright, would you like to place your order now or should I give you a few more minutes to decide?" "Give us a few moments." Zack spoke up. that said the waiter walked away putting the order for the appetizers in the kitchen.

Cloud turned his gaze on Zack. "so... should I ask how you know him?"

Zack looked at Cloud and smiled gently "Eh. He's good friends with Sephiroth. He use to be real good friends with me too until recently I fell out of contact."

"It... sounds like... something didn't go right between Sephy and you. I suppose he rubbed you the wrong way too, huh?"

Zack coughed "On the contrary." he paused "he rubbed me the right way, " he sipped his drink "wait...what do you mean too?"

Cloud's eyebrow raised. "The right way, huh?" he murmured, he then sipped his own tea. "I meet him a couple times at the college. He kept hitting on me... even though I told him I was seeing someone."

Laughing, the older man just shook his head "so you're the sexy little blonde he had his sight set on."

Cloud wrinkled his nose. "God... please tell me he still isn't targeting me... I don't have a good excuse to refuse him this time..."

"You dont?"

"I mean one he'll accept. Short of being taken... he'll keep pushing... and you keep telling me you want me to be sure before we attempt anything serious... so I'm currently single... and if he asks... I can't be polite about writting him off."

Zack shrugged "I wouldn't want anyone to put themselves in a relationship with him...but, then again he's not as bad as I make him sound. My relationship with him just ended badly. We were both hurt, young..naive and foolish."

"I see..." he said softly.

Zack looked down. "I thought we were dating." he whispered "I just thought you wished to remain from being intimate while you sort...feelings out." he wiped the water off of his glass with his fingertips slowly.

Cloud looked at him. "I've come to grips with my feelings a month ago... but you told me not to say anything yet when I tried to tell you... and dating... isn't as solid as being boyfriends," Cloud replied.

Blue eyes looked at him a tad bit confused. "When have I ever told you to not express your feelings to me?" he asked softly

"It was a month ago... when I came back from the bank. I told you I wanted to tell you something I realized... and you said that it wasn't time for that."

Zack just looked down. "I see."

Angeal brought out the starter platters and sat them down on the table in between the two men. He looked at cloud's drink "Would you like a refill?" he asked

Cloud nodded. "Yes, please."

Angeal nodded "Certaintly, are you ready to order yet?" Zack smiled a bit "I'll have the grilled lamb topped with the orange pinapple sauce, and a side of the ceaser salad please." Writing that down, the waiter turned to cloud "And you sir?"

Cloud smiled softly. "I'll have the Steak and coconut shrimp with portabello mushroom topper."

angeal smiled writing that down "i'll get it back to you as quickly as possible. just let me know if you need anything else." he said before walking away with the order, he put it in, before attending other tables. About just then, another waiter walked passed zack and cloud's table pausing to bend down and tie his shoe. He lifted his eyes up to clouds, revealing the familiar stormy gray color. Though leon, himself looked a little different. and his name tag read Squall. Not to mention the brunette had cut his shoulder length hair to as short as it use to be. He also thinned out a little, his uniform doing nothing to conceal his slender build, or pert behind. Zack just raised an eyebrow, and looked out the window, nibbling on a buffalo bite here and there.

Cloud blinked, looking at him, but he didn't say anything. If Leon had changed his name... then he didn't want to be known. So he said nothing. Instead, he moved to munch on a piece of shrimp. Seeing him reminded him that his birthday really wasn't anything to think about. Leon had never remembered it... since Cloud didn't make a point of reminding him after the first time he told him.

Standing the brunette took a few steps over to the table, "It's on the house." he murmured to the blonde. "Happy birthday."

Cloud blinked, looking up at him. "That... isn't necessary," he said, his voice soft. Honestly... he knew it wasn't a place to talk to Leon... no... Squall now, and so he didn't say anything else.

"It's compliments of the house," leon insisted, he looked at zack a perplexed expression on his face "why are you looking at me like that?" he asked zack shrugged "Just that your name tag has the wrong name on it, it's a little childish to wear someone elses, now isnt it?" the brunette frowned. "My name is Squall, i just go by Leon to keep from being teased I've always had a problem with it, unfortunately, here my boss informed me it's inappropriate to use a nick name, and i was expected to use my birth. now if you will excuse me. i hope you enjoy your meal and visit." he said politely.

Cloud felt those words like a slap to the face. He'd never known that... and Leon... had never told him. That knowledge... hurt. Much more than he expected.

When the man walked away. Zack just looked over at the blonde and sighed heavily. He picked up a shrimp and threw it at him. "Wake up dreamer."

Cloud turned back to him, smiling slightly. "Sorry. I was merely a little surprised."

"Me too." He muttered "perhaps coming here was a bad idea."

Cloud shook his head, even as he reached out and squeezed his hand. "Not at all."

Leaning across the table, zack pressed his lips against clouds kissing him gently.

Cloud sighed softly, returning the gentle kiss.

pulling away, he sat back down. and smiled "Are you enjoying your birthday so far?" he asked trying to lighten the mood a bit, mostly for himself. Seeing Angeal, hearing his ex's name mentioned. Then seeing Cloud's ex...spoiled his mood, as well as his appetite. He couldn't help it, whenever the man showed his face around cloud he always got a sickening twist in his stomach.

angeal brought out their food, and refilled both their drinks, apologizing for the wait on the refills. He removed the plates that were empty, leaving them to enjoy their meal.

Cloud smiled and moved to cut into his steak, before holding it out. "Try?" he asked, his blue eyes light. "As you said... its my birthday... so enjoy it with me"

Taking the piece of steak off of the fork with his fingers he popped it into his mouth, chewing it. "mmm. that is good." he said softly licking the juices from his index finger and thumb.

"Isn't it?" he asked, a warm smile on his lips.

"Mhmm. Not as good as other things I can think of that are filled with juice." he murmured before cutting into his meat, he cut a little piece off holding the fork out for cloud to try it.

Cloud leaned forward and took the piece off the fork, doing it sensually. Once he was done, he sat back down, smiling. "Mm... I wonder if we're thinking about the same thing."

zack was just looking at him, his lips parted a little bit, in complete awe at the scene that had just taken place mere seconds ago. "..uh i think we...were"

"Good."

"Good?"

"Because that means I might be able to get what I want for my birthday," Cloud replied, not taking his eyes off Zack, even as he moved to eat his meal.

"A blow job?" zack blurted loudly "I can do that right now, if you'd like."

Cloud smirked. "I was thinking more than that... and as tempting as it is... I want to wait till we can be alone."

A dark brow raised "oh really? but what's to stop me from...doing this.." he slid underneath the table, loving the fact the silk table cloth fell far enough down to keep him from prying eyes. He moved to cloud and spread his legs a little bit, before manuvering the blonds pants. He had pulled them down just far enough to pull his length out...promptly sucking on it.

Cloud gasped, even as one hand tightened on his napkin. He'd... never felt such a rush before.

Sliding his tongue along the shaft, he swiveled it around the organ while he sucked, his head bobbing subtly...personally not caring if he got caught in the act, but he wanted to spare his...companion the embarassment.

Cloud moaned softly, sitting back and enjoying the touches and his mouth around him. It was... hot and it felt good.

sucking harder zack grunted panting softly. as he took more of his cock into his mouth, enjoying the firmness of it. Angeal walked over "How is everything?" he asked

Cloud swallowed his groan, looking toward the waiter. "Everythings... perfect," he murmured.

"Are you certain? You look a little flushed sir. Would you like some ice water?" zack completely deepthroated him sucking as hard as he could possibly manage, his teeth grazing along the shaft as he bobbed his head, quickly. his treacherous tongue teasing along the veins.

Cloud bit the inside of his lip to keep from crying out. "I'm fine. Just thinking... naughty thoughts... of my... missing... partner..." he replied.

Angeal just looked at him. "Ah...we could page him if you'd like?" he said softly "certaintly you must be missing him greatly." he refilled clouds tea and then zack's. "i'll be back in a moment to check on you." walking away. zack groaned his fingers sneaking up clouds legs.

Cloud bit the inside of his inner lip more, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

focusing his attention now on the head of clouds cock, zack kept lapping at it, then flicked his tongue over it

Cloud leaned forward and put his head down. A small hiss was all he could say, before he came, hard into his mouth.

jumping in surprise, zack managed to swallow all of clouds semen greedily. pulling away he panted softly carefully tucking cloud back into his pants. He crawled out from underneath the table, licking his lips. Sitting back in his seat, he just raised an eyebrow while regarding the younger. "That expression is making me want to jump your bones...right here...right now."

Cloud flushed, looking down. "Yes... well... how about we get our food to go and get out of here?" Cloud asked in a low whisper.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Cloud smiled and got their food to go. Once their food was collected and their bill paid, Cloud looked to Zack, waiting for him to take the lead.

Leading the way out of the restraunt, zack escorted cloud to the car. After the blonde was in and his door was closed, the older man got in the drivers seat. "do you want to go home? or to a hotel?" he asked

Cloud shrugged. "Surprise me. Its my birthday, true... but I want to see what you come up with."

Zack just looked at him. "Surprise you?" he repeated and shook his head, he pulled out of the parkinglot and headed further south. Anxious to get to where he wanted to take the blonde, he put the accelerator to the floor. His eyes widened when a semi failed to stop at the traffic light, smashing right into Cloud's side of the car. The force from the hit forced the car into the air, making it flip in the air several times and land on the hood. Zack groaned and lifted his hand, moving it ontop of clouds. "...you...ok?" he struggled to say.

Cloud winced, blood dripping from his forehead. He was certain he had a broken arm and leg... and perhaps some ribs. "N... No..." he croaked.

"Me...either..." he whispered. his eyes drooped closed, rendering him unconscious. The truck driver called the police, and requested an ambulance immediantly. Once the emergency personelle arrived, cloud and zack were pried from the totaled car and rushed to the hospital. Both put into ICU wards.

Cloud had been out of it for a week... and once he was awake, he whimpered, feeling like his body was bound to break if he breathed wrong.

Zack had yet to wake up. Machines were hooked up to him monitering his vitals. He also had a resperator, giving him the oxygen he needed. Leon had been sitting by cloud's bed, he looked at him, slightly alarmed yet relieved the blond woke up. "Cloud.." he whispered

"L... Leon?" he managed in a cracked tone... unable to turn his head.

Leon got into clouds view and nodded "yeah, im sorry.. i just heard and wanted to...be here."

Cloud closed his eyes again, as pain lanced through him. "Z... zack... how is... he?"

"He..hasn't woke up." the brunette whispered reluctantly. "they put him in here with you, he's on the other side of the curtain... but i dont think..it's best...if you dont..." he stammered stumbling over his words. "he's...just...not g ood."

Cloud felt tears in his eyes, even as he didn't say say anything. So... he was doomed to lose another love... and this one... before he could even tell him. That... just really... hurt.

"Cloud..." leon whispered "I'm sorry..."

Cloud sighed, even as he laid there. "I... hurt..." he whispered.

"I'm sure." the brunette walked over to the curtain. "Would you like to talk to him?" he asked softly

"Yeah... also... can you... get a nurse... for some... pain meds?" he asked.

"Yeah." he said softly he pulled the curtain back before walking out and heading to the nurses station.

Cloud turned his head, even as it hurt. How was it Zack was hurt worse? Cloud had been on the side that had been hit by the semi... so how did Zack get hurt worse? "Zack... please... don't die... I... love you..." he whispered softly.

Grunting, zack's eyes snapped open. His chest was killing him, the impact from hitting the steering wheel along with the airbag deploying into his face, had caused him to get a crushed sternum, serious whiplash along with having a piece of metal jammed into his left calf from the vehicle flipping. He looked over at cloud. His face not as badly battered as it had been, the bruises were obviously almost fully healed. He winced as he reached up taking the oxygen mask off of him. "I'm...sorry...it was...i.."

"Don't... talk... save your strength... and get better... please..." Cloud whispered, beginning to cry, even though the act hurt.

"I love you..." he whispered. Stubbornly not listening to the man he unhooked himself wincing as he made his way over to clouds bed. He cuddled with him. "i was going to ...take you to the beach...and make love to you...as the sun...set.." he murmured softly.

"Zack... please... Go back and let them... heal you... I don't... want to lose you... Zack... please... get better... that's what... I want most... for my birthday..."

Zack looked at him, "stop worrying.." he whispered "i'm ...not...going...anywhere." he got up...grabbing ahold of things as he stumbled over to his bed. laying down he cried out his hand going to his chest. "...fu..fuck...cloud...i dont want to sleep..."

"Then don't... don't sleep... just... lay down and relax..."

"I ...want you...I.." he grunted "i want to hold...you."

Cloud began to cry even more. "Please... get better... and you can... hold me... all you want!"

the nurse rushed in, alarmed at the loud persistant wailing of the machines. She frowned when she saw zack had unhooked himself and was laying in bed, upsetting her other patient. she hooked his IV back up and put a sedative in it, to knock him out, before finishing hooking the rest of the monitors back up. She then went to cloud, and wiped his face. She gently grabbed his IV, injecting pain medication into it. "Settle, you'll work yourself up and injure yourself even more Mr Strife."

Cloud closed his eyes, trying to stop crying... even as he just wanted to trade his life for Zacks... just so that he knew he'd remain alive... because he wasn't certain he could keep living without him.

The nurse looked at him sadly. She sat down. "If your upset about your friend...he's woken up and is improving. your both badly injured, and regaining health quickly."

"I... don't want... him to die..."

"..Don't worry...I doubt he'll let go."

Cloud sighed, before once more slipping into unconsciousness.

--

A month after the accident, the doctors released both men once their condition improved. Zack was sitting on the edge of his hospital bed, looking at cloud, waiting for him to get his shoes on.

Or rather shoe, as it was. He was still in a cast, but his arms was all healed, as was his ribs.

"Do you need help?"

Cloud gave Zack a warm smile. "I'm just glad you got better..."

"Well, me too..I'm glad to see you...are doing well..." he stood up and went over to him. putting a hand on his shoulder.

"How do you feel?" Cloud asked, looking up at him.

"Better." zack whispered "and you?"

"Much better... now that I know you'll live..." he replied, his blue eyes roaming over Zack's face.

Zack smiled at him he gently caressed clouds face. "I heard something...I think...i needed to hear you say.."

Cloud looked at him. "Could it be what I had planned to tell you during my birthday night?" Cloud asked, watching him, even as he reached up to stroke his cheeks as well.

Turning into Cloud's touch a gentle smile crept upon his lips. "Probably...if you were planning on telling me..that you're in love with me."

he paused "maybe i just needed to hear your voice...to know...you were awake..and I should be...with you."

Cloud's cheeks flushed softly, even as he nodded. "I... was really scared... Zack. I thought... I was gonna lose the... man I love... before I could... even tell him..."

"What scared me...was that accident. How there was nothing I could have done to avoid that semi...I..." he closed his eyes and slid to his knees wrapping his arms around clouds waist and laying his head in his lap. "didn't want you to be hurt."

Cloud closed his eyes, holding him close. "Its all right. We're both all right... and that what counts."

Zack smiled. "Yeah...you're right." he said softly.

Cloud leaned over, rubbing his back. His lips were at Zack's ear. "I love you, Zack," he murmured.

Opening his eyes he moved back somewhat, pressing his lips against clouds as he kissed him tenderly.

Cloud sighed, enjoying the kiss, the warmth of Zack's lips, letting him know that he was alive... and still here.

Moving his arms from around his lovers waist, he slid his right hand up clouds back, to his hair, combing his fingers through the blonde strands. He pulled back looking at his lovers face "I love you too..."

Cloud smiled, even as there were tears in his eyes.

the elder man began freaking out at the sight of the tears "Oh..no.. dont cry...please dont cry."

Cloud shook his head, kissing him softly. "Don't worry... its... happy tears," he whispered.

relaxing zack kissed him back.'Ok.." he whispered

Cloud flushed, smiling. "Come on... lets go home. I can stand the walking cast another week..."

"Nope, I won't have it." zack scooped cloud up into his arms carrying him "you are a freaking toothpick. im going to fatten you up some."

he walked out of their room, like that. Once they got to the lobby he sighed "Do...you want to call a cab? we dont have a vehicle."

Cloud nodded. "Yes... I guess we should."

Setting cloud down in one of the chairs, he went over to the receptionist and asked her to call a cab for them.She did so, and zack went over to cloud sitting down beside him.

Cloud reached out to place his hand into Zack's.

Zack entwined his fingers with Clouds. He smiled genuinely at him.

Cloud smiled back at him. "So... will this... make us offical?"

"Yes." he whispered

"Would you... ask me... just so I can hear it?" he asked softly, watching him.

"Will you do me the honor of being my lover?" he murmured looking at him "will you..accept my heart and give me yours?..will you go out with me?"

Cloud began the happy tears once more, even as he threw himself into Zacks arms and nodded. "You have my heart... and I will be your lover... And most of all... I'll go out with you... and share everything... good and bad."

Wrapping his arms around him, he chuckled. "Great!" he said happily. he pressed his lips against his forehead, gently kissing it.

Cloud smiled, cuddling against him, even as he sighed, resting his head on Zacks shoulder.

Seeing the cab outside waiting. Zack stood up, carrying cloud out to the taxi and got in the back seat with him. "we're going to Seventh Heaven." he murmured.

Cloud sighed, leaning close against him.

The cab driver just looked at them. "No you're not." he informed the couple. "it was burned to the ground a few weeks ago." Zack's eyes widened, and looked at cloud. "is there anywhere else you kids would like to go?" the old man asked them

Cloud frowned. "I want to go there still," he replied.

nodding the driver did as cloud requested and drove him to the bar. Upon arriving, zack just winced that the man had not been lying...it had indeed been burnt down...meaning all of their belongings, irreplacable objects he had in his room...were ruined. he sighed heavily and looked at his lover.

Cloud looked it over... even as he felt tears begin to roll down his cheeks. Honestly... he had no other place to go... but the good news was... there was a huge lawsuit that they had just won against the semi-driver, since he had ran a red light. Luckily, Cloud had medical insurance to cover both Zack and himself... so their medical bills had been minimal.

"Cloud..."zack whispered, he placed a hand on his shoulder "let's just...get a hotel for the night."

Cloud looked over at him. "With what money?" he asked.

He rummaged through his bag, pulling out his debit card. "It was in my pant pocket..." he looked at the card "so..we do have a little bit of money, enough to get us a room for a few, our necessities, and food."

"I guess... we have no other choice."

"I wonder who did such a thing?" he whispered softly.

"I don't know... but when we get to the hotel... I'm calling Tifa..."

"Alright," zack retorted "driver, just take us to..the nearest hotel."

Cloud nodded, letting Zack help him back into the cab and over to a hotel. He had his own card... a lot of money saved up. So they could both afford this for a while.

"I can't believe this." the elder muttered "this has got to be..the suckiest luck i've ever had."

Cloud reached out to stroke his hand, lightly. "Don't worry about it, Zack. Everything will be fine. We'll rebuild Seventh Heaven and start from the beginning."

Zack looked at him sighing heavily. "Can we really afford that at this point?" he asked softly

Cloud nodded. "Yes. Even if we weren't getting seperate lawsuits and money coming in... I could afford it out of my savings."

"Alright, that sounds good. now.. i have a serious question." he pointed at the spot where his bike was. "where's my fucking bike?"

Cloud looked. "Maybe whomever burned the place down took it?"

"Do you have your cell on you? I'll report it stolen, since it technically is."

Cloud reached into his pocket and handed it over. "Surprisingly... it survived unscathed."

Zack took the phone, blinking at it. He flipped it open and dialed the number for the local precient, reporting his motorcycle stolen. He gave the make, model, year and color of the bike along with his license plate information. Once that was done he pressed the end button and sighed as he closed clouds phone.

"Want me to pick the hotel?" he asked, watching his lover.

"Yeah."

Cloud told the driver to take them to a small yet very nice hotel on the outskirts of town.

the driver took the couple to the hotel of cloud's choice. once they arrived, zack got out and looked around. before opening to door for his lover.

Cloud sighed and mentally worked out what was in his savings and what was in his checking... and what would go to rebuilding Seventh Heaven and what could be spent on personal belongings. "After we get a room, we'll go to the mall across the way and get some necessary items."

"The mall is rather expensive" he murmured "isn't there a litte cheapy store for shampoo, and all that?"

"I was thinking of clothes... and don't worry. I've already figured out what I can spend."

"In your head? Without looking at a statement or wondering what is in your account?" zack whistled "well..lookie here.. we have a brainic on our side."

Cloud shook his head. "Its just that I've always known what I have. I've been a penny pincher for a long time now."

Zack looked up grinning. "Im far from that, I have always liked my toys." he looked at the blonde."it shows off my hard work." He walked into the lobby, taking money out of his account..to pay the cab driver.

Cloud moved to pay for a hotel room, getting a room with a kitchen area and a private spa. Since he was going to spend money... he was going to keep them comfortable.

Humming slightly he stopped. "I think you have a thing for peoples eyes." he blurted suddenly following cloud to their room.

Cloud paused, looking over at him. "Why do you say that?"

"Wasn't it my eyes that drew you in?" he looked at him

"Well... that was... your eyes Zack... not anyone elses."

"hmm. then what drew you to your exes?" he asked curiously

Cloud looked at him. "That's ex... I only have one... and it was his personality... and how his ass looked in a pair of tight pants."

"You've only had one boyfriend?" Zack stared at him

"Yes... and one person I thought was my boyfriend... although it was short lived."

That caught zack's attention. "Who did you think was your boyfriend?" he began to feel a little guilty for prying, where it wasn't really any of his business.

"No one important... it never really happened."

"I'm not understanding, but okay." he gestured to cloud. "lead the way.. madam."

Cloud knew it wasn't very understandable. It was why Cloud never talked about it. Instead of worrying about it, he lead the way, letting them into their hotel room. "Well... home... sweet temperory home..."

walking into the room, zack just blinked before looking back at the blonde. "are you SURE you...we...can afford this?"

Cloud nodded. "If I wasn't paying Seventh Heaven to be rebuild... we'd be able to stay here at least 7 to 10..." he trailed off, looking for his cell phone, which was in one of this pockets.

"Days?" zack muttered plopping down on the bed, looking at the blond. "what is it?"

"Years... I was going to say... but I'm having trouble with all these pockets in finding my cell... I'll need a new power cord... since I don't have one."

picking up the hotel phone he dialed clouds cell number.

Cloud felt the vibration and moved to pull it out of one of the pockets, sighing as he realized it was still with them.

Hanging the phone up zack just looked at him, then began to undress. his fingers trailing over his chest where the doctors had fixed his crushed sternum. "mmmhmm. surprisingly, im tired. you can't get shit for rest in that hospital."

Cloud stripped as well, a scar remained where they'd moved his ribs back into place so they could heal. "Mm... at least we can sleep together."

"I've been trying to sleep with you. You wouldn't let me."

"We were in the hospital, Zack."

"So? You let me use my mouth on you...in the restraunt"

"Yes... but you were healing then."

Zack shrugged "I still wanted to hold you." he whispered softly.

"I just didn't want you hurting yourself... like you did trying to get over to me last time. So now we can sleep together as much as you want... and hold one another."

"Cloud. I didn't hurt myself." he whispered as he slid underneath the covers. He pulled them up around his waist, just looking at the smaller man.Taking in the sight before him.

Cloud moved over to him, standing by the bed, wondering if he'd invite him in or send him away. It seemed like he was... upset with him. "You pulled yourself off the machines... the nurse almost had a coronary when she came in."

Laughing softly, he pulled back the covers for cloud to join him. "Yeah well, if i did what I really wanted to..she would have had a heart attack. Besides I dont see what the big deal was... i was fine. i was worried about you."

"You were not fine! You still had broken bones when you moved from there over to me. You had me sooo scared," Cloud replied, even as he climbed in beside him, cuddling close.

Zack ran his fingers through Cloud's hair. "I wasn't trying to scare you. I just wanted to do this." he wrapped his arms around cloud holding him close. "you...were crying." he whispered softly

"are you going to call Tifa?" he asked

Cloud nodded. "Yes... just... let me stay here a moment," he whispered, remaining in his arms.

zack nodded "okay.." his eyes closed as he held him close. sighing contently.

Cloud relaxed against him, enjoying the warmth of his body pressed close to his own. Yet once he was certain Zack was asleep, he moved, taking his cell and padding to the bathroom to make the call, so as not to disturb him.

"Hello?"

"Tifa?" Cloud responded.

"Yes,of course...you're the one who called my phone silly. How are you feeling? Have they released you out of the hospital yet?"

"Yes... we were both released today. What happened to Seventh Heaven?"

"It's an undergoing arson investigation. We don't know who did it."Tifa informed him"The cops said that we'd know as soon as they find who is responsible." clicking her tongue slightly she changed the subject. "Im glad you're feeling better. The last time I came to see you, you were pretty out of it."

Cloud sighed. "Yeah... well broken ribs kept me in a lot of pain."

"You kept asking for Leon." came the meek response.

Cloud blinked. "Asking for Leon?"

"Yeah...I dont know why. Aeris happened to be visitng with zack that day and he overheard, she said he wasn't too thrilled by you asking for an ex. but oh well.. your not back with leon...are you?"

Cloud shook his head. "No. I saw him one day... but I don't see why I'd ask for him."

"Either do I..but you did. Maybe you miss him subconsciously or some weird crap like that. You know what they say about old flames...even if there is the slightest spark..things can rekindle and burn bright."

she grunted "Yuffie says you need to talk to leon, he's a mess."

Cloud stared at his reflection in the mirror. "I'll call him after this... but... as much as I do care about him, Tifa... it isn't the same way I care about Zack... or even how I used to care. I got over it... and moved on. And he needed to do the same."

"Im not saying he's in love with you Cloud. Because he has moved on as well, the man is just worried about you, and your health. You know what...just talk to him. Anyways. do you guys need anything?"

"We're going shopping later... so we're good. But I will need my spare ID and credit cards that I had you lock up in your home safe. Think you can bring them down to the Kyoko Hotel? Or better yet, you have have Leon bring them so we can talk..."

"Okay...I'll have him bring them to you. What room are you staying in?"

"Just have him call my cell. I'll come down and get it. I don't want to wake up Zack... he's exhausted."

"uh huh. I see.. not even out of the hospital for a day and your already wearing the man out." she teased. "okay, i'll have him call you and bring you your..id and credit cards."

"did you want anything else of yours out of my house?" tifa quieted momentarily "or...out of leons?"

"Do I even have anything left there or at Leon's? I thought everything was at Seventh Heaven?"

"I thought so, also until we all were helping him move to his new place...we found old pictures of yours..basically your share of everything. Whatever he had shoved in the closets and under the bed, and had forgotten about."

"Well, tell him he can bring what he wants..."

Tifa sighed heavily. "I'm not playing messenger. Arent you calling him anyways?"

"Yeah, but you were gonna have him bring my stuff, right?"

"Yes, hold on." the sound of her going down the stairs could be heard. along with a males voice. "here,. just say hello. you're running errands for me." "yuffie had me come over to cook and now I have to do errands, why dont you just slap a maids uniform on me?" the man grunted before taking the phone "Hello?" he said gruffly.

Cloud laughed softly. "You don't have to run the errand for her, Leon. I was merely asking if you'd be willing to bring my ID and credit cards to the hotel I'm staying at."

"Yeah, i'll bring them. where are you staying?"

"The Kyoko Hotel. If you have some spare money... can you grab a charger for my phone. You remember it, I'm sure. Its gonna die soon."

"I have plenty of money Cloud, I can buy you a charger.Just give me a few and I'll be there."

"All right, thank you very much."

"You're welcome. Does your partner need anything while I am out?"

"No, we're going shopping once he wakes up."

"whatever" came the classic nonchalant response. "...be there shortly" he hung up

Cloud sighed and hung up. He then moved back out and sat beside Zack, stroking his head gently from his face.

snuggling closer, zack wrapped his arms around cloud pulling him close. "sleep with me." he murmured in his sleep.

"I have my ID and Credit Cards being brought... but I'll stay here with you till they show up."

"mmm..dont max them out."

"I have no plans to do so."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Kingdomhearts, or any additional characters mentioned of any of the Final Fantasy series. All rights and characters belong to Disney and Square-Enix.

**Authors: **Dark Nuriko and SeiferAlmasy86

**Warnings: **If male/male bothers you, click your back button now and don't read further.

_Dorm Rules- Chapter Ten_

After an hour and a half, Leon pulled into the parkinglot of the hotel. Parking he sighed and pulled out his cellphone calling cloud's phone.

Cloud answered. "Hello?"

"I'm parked near the front entrance of the hotel."

"Be right down," Cloud said. He hung up and kissed Zack softly, before slipping from the bed and moving downstairs. Once down there, he walked slowly, since the walking cast didn't let him move too fast.

Leon was sitting in a brand new vehicle, he playing with buttons he nearly jumped out of his skin when his radio turned on full blast. quickly turning the music down. he held his chest. He looked up spotting Cloud. He grabbed the blondes belongings and walked over to him,

Cloud gave him a smile, watching him walk over. "Hello. Thanks for taking the time to bring all of this." He then looked over the vehicle. "Nice car... you finally got the one you wanted, huh?"

"Hey, it's not a problem." he looked over at the car and smiled "yeah finally, i finished school and had saved up enough to buy it...i also traded my old car in to help.." he looked at him, smiling. sporting an alarming amount of bruises, along with a deep cut wound that ran across the bridge of his nose.

"it's actually good to see you out and about."

"What happened to you?" he asked, watching him.

Leon looked away. "Nothing..." he whispered holding the blonde things out to him. "i should probably...go"

Cloud blinked. "Of course. I'd hate to keep you. I'm sure you have much better things to do." Mentally, Cloud beratted himself. it was foolish. Of course Leon wouldn't want to talk to him.

Leon just looked at him, slightly hurt. He scoffed. "I figured you had better things to do, rather than talk to me."

"No... I don't mind."

"Well...what would you want to talk about then?"

"Well, I just want to know how you're doing,"

"I'm...doing well.I finished school, I had recently just got hired in at the firm..downtown..."

"Congratulations. I'm glad your dreams are still coming true. Is everything going all right at the firm? Nothing bad happening."

Leon smiled "You dont have to beat around the bush, if you want to say something...say it. ask it..whatever. I'll answer it. i'm sure it's probably about my face and the bruises." he murmured "everything is going great at the firm. thank you for the congrats, i hope your dreams come true as well."

Cloud looked at him. "I admit, I am curious as to how you hurt yourself, but I'm not going to ask. No matter what happens... I would like to stay friends with you... but that's selfish of me to say. Honestly... I really wanted to know that everything was all right at work and home. I don't want you to be unhappy."

"I didn't hurt myself." he whispered "why would I bring harm to myself? you know me better than that." the brunette forced a smile to his face. "things at work are great...at home,...i can't get away from him." he whispered "everywhere i turn he's there and everything I do...is wrong. hence i get ''punished'' for it." leon shrugged "the girls helped me move and get away. but i'm anxious...and always looking over my...i'm sorry.. im blabbing."

Cloud reached out, putting a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry. But if you ever need more help... I can help. We could get your name changed... so he can't find you."

Wincing, leon just shook his head sadly. "thanks, but i doubt it will work." he smiled "dont worry about it."

Cloud smiled. "If you need help trust me... I made friends with the police, since I was in that accident. We can help, really, Leon... if you let us."

"It's...not entirely bad. but when I n eed help...if it gets that bad.. i'll keep it in mind." he reasoned. making excuses.

Cloud sighed. "In other words, you won't get help... because it will never be that bad for you.. don't worry, I get it. You're a good person, Leon. You shouldn't have to accept a relationship like that."

"You dont understand Cloud." he looked away "i promise if it gets bad and if he finds me, i'll come to you for help." he shrugged "you cant help who you fall in love with."

Cloud sat back, wanting to rub his leg but knowing he couldn't with the cast. "Yes... I know that."

"That's all it comes down to." Leon murmured "except, without all the happiness. i forget what it feels like...to truly smile." he admitted. "im admitting way to much." he rubbed his temples. "stay happy..." he whispered softly

Cloud patted his hand. "Smiling... is good... don't give up."

"I said I can't smile." he stated matter of factly. "cloud," he said softly. "you have no clue what it feels like to be put in this situation, i hope you never experiance...i" he was cut off by a large blonde grabbing ahold of him and yanking him away. "excuse us." seifer told cloud. "we have things we have to do and he worried the hell out of me..."

Cloud stood up. "That may be... but he was speaking with me first. And I recently scared the hell out of him."

Seifer paused raising an eyebrow at the smaller blonde. "He shouldn't be around you anyways." he said matter of factly. "also does it look like I care if you scare him? if he cant fend himself against a bean pole like yourself he really is simply... a princess...ain't that right kitten?" he smacked leons ass. causing the brunette to jerk.

Cloud glared. "I didn't mean scare him because I beat him up. And I'm sorry you're so insecure you have to be an ass about things." Cloud looked to Leon. "Thank you for helping me, Leon. Take care of yourself," he murmured, before he turned and moved to limp back toward the room. If Leon really couldn't fight against this man... then he obviously wasn't the man Cloud once knew.

Leon began stuggling against seifer once he was certain that cloud wouldn't be paying any mind to them. "quit it" he hissed "your hurting me." the taller man smirked and tightened his grasp on squall. "just get in the fucking car." he snapped bitterly. "i bet your fucked the little whore."

Cloud did hear, but honestly, there wasn't much he could do since he was hurt and not healed completely yet. Honestly... Leon could fight and win... if he wanted to... but it was obvious... Leon didn't want to fight.

Seifer picked the struggling man up and put him in his car. he got into the drivers seat and sped off. Hating the fact that the brunette had gone to see his ex. It infuriated him. It was bad enough Leon had invested time and money into the man...though the relationship crumbled, seifer really didn't feel comfortable with the two maintaining a friendship as well. Besides, one more little push, and his kitten would probably end the s uffering he was enduring. He didn't want the man to, and yet he did. The mans tears pleased him, his screams excited him. to top it all off, leon claimed to be in love with him...and didn't do a damn thing to avoid...or try to leave him. he just followed along, and let himself be dragged along. ,that is until. today, when he struggled against him.

Cloud frowned. That... wasn't Leon who'd left. That was Squall... the person Cloud didn't know... had never known... and from the way he kowtowed to Seifer... Cloud would never know.

A little while later, Cloud's phone rang. grumbling zack answered it. "hello?" he mumbled groggily. "Is...is cloud there? May I talk to him?" the raven haired man handed his lover the phone. "some guy." he mumbled

Cloud blinked and took it. "Hello?" he asked, voice soft from having been asleep himself.

"Could you...come here, please?" tifa murmured

Cloud sat up. "Tifa... since when do you sound like a man on the phone?

"Apparently since zack answers your cellphone."

Cloud yawned and stretched. "Your place I take it?"

"Yeah. Haven't you heard the latest news?"

"Hard to hear anything when I've been in the hospital for so long."

"It just happened, a couple hours ago.. I hate..to say this...but.. Leon...is ...he's..."

Cloud sat up straighter. "Leon's what, Tifa?"

"he's...dying."she whispered "yuffie and I went over to check on him about 3 and a half hours ago, and we found him covered in...semen. it looked like he had fallen and clipped the side of his head on the buffet table..the fact seifer is missing, makes me doubt that. besides...leon was never clumsy. Yuffie is a mess. I just felt bad...the doctor told her that he is extremely fatigued, so even if he wanted to fight off his attacker..he was too weak to."

Zack looked at cloud. "if it's bad news im going back to sleep and wishing this day to end."

Cloud closed his eyes. "Let me get dressed and I'll head straight for the hospital. Zack's gonna dream of a better day for me too..." That said he hung up and turned to Zack, kissing him softly. "Seems today is really not our day."

zack kissed him back "dont. hurt yourself." he whispered

Cloud smiled. "I have no intention of hurting myself... but a friend may die... and I'd feel terrible if I didn't see them before that worst could happen. But... I'm hoping it won't."

zack sighed heavily. "Im sure he'll pull through." he tried to encourage him, and gently patted his thigh. "now, have fun."

"I don't know how much fun this will be... but I'll come back soon." That said he moved to shower and dress, before heading for the hospital.

Zack just sighed and put a pillow over his head "this.. sucks." he muttered to himself.

Tifa was at home taking care of things, however Yuffie remained beside Leon, tears in her eyes. "how..could he do this to you?" she exclaimed sadly.

Cloud walked in, looking toward Yuffie. "How's things?" he asked, even as he walked over to the bed.

She looked up at him, her eyes blood shot from crying. "Just look at him!" she sobbed pointing at the man laying in the bed, practically black and blue from the continous bruises all over his body, cuts, scraps, burn marks, joined the mixture of the torture. "he's...just..awful looking."

"Go get something to eat... I'll stay with him till you can clean up, Yuffie."

Nodding she got up from the seat, gently letting go of her friends hand. "now i know how tifa and aerith felt, when you and zack were in here, and unresponsive." she gently patted clouds shoulder "difference is. i dont think he wants to live."

Cloud nodded, watching her leave. He then moved over to Leon, putting a hand in his. "What is this, Leon? You can't give up just because things aren't going your way. Don't let him win like that. You're stronger than this. I know that. You survived our break-up... and you were making your dreams come true. So what if he isn't the one for you either. Life is about trial and error. You'll never know if you don't try... and I refuse to see the person on this bed... who's giving up... as the man I once couldn't live without. Come on Leon... fight. You aren't alone. There are plenty of people who care about you. Right here."

Leon's hand didn't move, instead it stayed limp in cloud's grasp. He made no recognition of even being talked to. He remained unresponsive.

Cloud sighed, even as he tightened his grip. "When did you become a quiter? I don't remember you this way. You're still someone I care about. Sure... I'm not your boyfriend... that doesn't mean I don't worry about you!"

Still...nothing. A nurse came in checking on him, she smiled at cloud. Trying to show she wasn't worried...hoping it'd rub off. She looked at leons vitals and hummed. "a friend of yours?"

Cloud nodded. "Yes, a dear friend. Who's being an idiot, it seems. If he gives up like this... I'll never forgive him. I just can't."

The nurse sighed ''Ever think maybe...he can't hear you?" she whispered "he is showing signs of being comatose. Do you know who would hurt him this badly?"

"Yes... and being comatose doesn't mean he can't hear me. They say people in coma's wake from them because of people talking to them... as if they were awake. And they recall the talks."

"And the ones who dont respond...are the ones who feel they have nothing left to lose. Think about it, an attractive young man with...Im guessing an abusive..partner." she looked away. mistakening cloud for leons partner. "no one deserves someone so cruel to him. If he does wake up...it is his choice whether he presses charges or not...however. if he lets go. the person responsible will go to jail. for manslaughter."

she sighed "at least that's what i've been told." she looked at clouds leg. "how did you hurt your leg?"

Cloud looked at her. "Car accident. I was released just today. As for his lover, I hope he does go to jail. In fact, I'm going to call the police here in a minute."

"They have already been called, they actually should be arriving shortly. You can talk to them then, unless of course you wish to call on your own accord."

"If they're already coming... then it would just waste their time to call them a second time."

"Point taken, but..I have a question. If this young man is a dear friend of yours. Why would you allow him to put himself in this situation?"

"I was in the hospital for two months... I didn't know how his private life was. Before that... he was still in school... and before that... we were dating. But things... ended badly. Despite all that, I still care about him. He's still someone I know is a fighter. The fact he let things get as bad as they have actually shocks the hell out of me... because I've never known him to be submissive."

"You do realize the cops are going to count you as a suspect, especially with the information that things ended badly between the two of you. Along with the fact..you seem more angry with him than upset at the fact someone hurt him. From what I understand about, homosexual men, excuse me, is that if a man is smaller than his partner, he generally tends to be submissive. The reason you weren't able to witness his submissive side is because, you dear, are in fact smaller than him. Perhaps he was trying to...use that testosterone to impress you. All men are guilty of it, well most men are. I do know he's dehyderated, and exhausted...he has extreme fatigue. He has basically ran himself into the dirt. Neglecting proper care of his body, even if he's not submissive. It wouldn't have taken much to inflict pain upon him." she informed cloud. "is he the type of person who was always working or on the go?"

Cloud nodded. "He is. I was always making sure he ate properly. And it didn't end badly in the way you're thinking. Besides that, I'm angry that he's giving up. I'm pissed that someone did this to him... and for as much as people want me as a suspect, I was with my boyfriend till I was called and told he was here. His current boyfriend dragged him off earlier, but Leon wasn't protesting it at all."

The nurse looked perplexed. "Is he someone who...speaks up when he needs help? or will he just take care of things himself?" she asked regarding leon. "you say you know he's a strong person. maybe he didn't want to worry you, maybe he was asking for help.. the only one who knows is him." she sighed, changing the IV saline. "anyways. i'll stop questioning you, i'm just a little worried. i just..think that if he views you as highly as you speak of him. maybe...just maybe he didn't want you to be concerned." she shrugged once she was finished. "i'll leave you for now, if you need anything. just push the call button." she informed him before leaving the room

Cloud sighed closing his eyes. "If that's the case... I really will be mad at you for a very long time, Leon... because... then... we would have... never... had... a true relationship. Because... you would... have been keeping secrets from me. And not trusting me... to be the man... you could be equals with," Cloud but his head down on the bed and unable to stop himself, began to cry. Sure, Leon and him weren't a couple... but that didn't mean Cloud hated him. He still cared... it just wasn't the same... and the last thing he wanted was to have Leon die. "How can... I apologize for being... a terrible boyfriend... and not realizing all of this... if you die? How can I make it up to you... if you're not here?" he asked, even as he continued to cry, his face burried in his arms.

A tear ran down leon cheek, his heart rate excellerating at the sound of cloud crying. He wanted to move, it hurt to damn bad to lift a finger. "don't" he choked. his voice extremely raspy and thick "start..."

Cloud lifted his head, his hands instantly grabbing Leon's. "Oh god... don't talk... please... just get better. You're not supposed to end up in here when I've just gotten out of here..."

"sorry...for everything ...just ...dont ...cry ...over ...me ... i...want ...you... to...be ...happy ...i ...messed ...things ...up ...and ...this ...is ...my ...fault ...dont ...blame ...yourself ...please...dont...hate me...but...i...love..him.."

Cloud sniffled, reaching out to lightly caress over his face, where he wasn't bruised. "Please... Leon, don't talk... I... I don't hate you... And I know... you do... otherwise you wouldn't have stayed with him... but come on... Leon... you aren't like this. Don't roll over and give up... fight... so you can make him respect you... love you... damn it... I won't be happy if you die..."

"He'll never love me...cloud" leon whispered "if...if he..loved me...he'd be...here." licking his lips "...you...haven't...had problems...with...love..like...me...it...doesn't exist..." tears rolled down his face. "it...doesn't...exist.."

Cloud flinced. "Then... what was it... we had... Leon?" he asked, his voice soft. "Sure... it didn't last... but it was love, Leon. Maybe... he's afraid to go to jail... and that's why he's not here."

"I...loved you...so ...much...I believed in... us...i... feel...so...dead...now ...after...he ...started.changing...you..dont...understand." he choked "why...should...i...live?"

Cloud looked down at him, tears falling from his eyes. "Leon, we... weren't meant to be... but... I don't regret what we had... I know there is a perfect person out there for you... and you won't find them if you give up, Leon."

the brunette opened his eyes, his tears continuing to spill. "Imagine...zack...hurting...you...like this...imagine zack ripping your...heart from...your chest...then...tell...me...if...you..feel...like your...worthy..." he whispered softly "i'm..sorry...but...i invested...so...much..in him...he...is ...my everything...and i'm...a whore..." he stammered repeating seifers words. "i...i..am good for...nothing...i..fuck...everything...up...now please...i..dont want to hurt anymore..."

Cloud shook his head, even as he still cried. "No... Leon you don't. You aren't a whore. Or someone who fucks everything up."

"i'm not as strong as you!" he gathered enough strength to yell "not...anymore..." he finished ashamed "...look at me..."

Cloud brushed his hair back from his face. "Oh Leon... I am looking at you... and I see someone so much stronger than I am. So much more than you can ever tell. Look at you... you woke up... despite the pain... because I was crying. You stayed with the one you loved... even with you admitting... he wouldn't... love you in return... to love someone... knowing they don't return it... is a strength I would never have."

"I'm...just...a...fool...i fell...for...a...man..who...sees..me as...a.sexual..object. i ...fell..for...a...man who...has...been...unfaithful...the...entire...time..." he whispered softly.his eyes closing.."you...could...walk...away...i..tried...but...look...where it...got...me. You're...so..lucky." he just relaxed again,eyes fluttering as he tried to stay awake

"I'll help you walk away, Leon... and I'll start by finding you someone else once you get out of here. Just please... don't give up... Leon. You're still a dear friend... I don't know what I'd do if you died..."

"he'll hurt...everyone...especially you." came the whispy response.

Cloud shook his head. "No... he won't... because even I won't know where you are. I'll make sure you can't be found by him... so you can start over. Fresh..."

"...it's not going to happen." he whispered pessimisticaly "you...can try...but...it'll never work."

Cloud wanted to beg Leon to trust him... but since he never trusted him before... he couldn't make him do it now. So instead, he just held Leon's hand and cried softly.

"Cloud...I've always...trusted you..." leon spoke. "just...believe me..when i say...he'll hunt down everyone...i..know...including your...own...lover."

"Then put him away... tell the cops what happened and lock him up!" Cloud exclaimed, pained that Leon would allow someone to torment not just himself... but everyone he cared about too.

"who will...they believe? me...or the President of ...kyoko hotels?"

"Ah... but you see... he's already got hard evidence against him."

"...what? my body?"

Cloud shook his head. "No... me... because I heard and saw how he treated you before we left the hotel. And I know that my word is like gold to those in the judical system right now. After a month and a half with them... they know I'm not about to lie."

leons eyes closed. "they will view you as biased, cloud." he pointed out. "remember? we use to bed one another, they...will think your trying to frame him..." a bitter harsh laugh passed from his lips. "besides all he has to do is smile, and he's won the female population...i hate...that...smile.." he tried to turn away from cloud.

"I am not being basis... and I'll take a lie detector to prove it. Can Seifer say the same?"

the corner of his lips curled up slightly. "No," he opened his eyes looking at the blonde, squeezing his hand. "thanks.." he whispered "...no more..crying."

Cloud looked at him. "I'm going to fight him. And I won't let his money intimidate me. By the time I'm done... he'll have to give you the hotel chain he owns just to make amends to the pain and suffering he's put you through."

Leon kept smiling at him. "Thanks.." he whispered again. "...do..me a favor? go get some sleep...you look a mess."

"Thanks... but I'm waiting for Yuffie to come back. I know she'll protect you while I'm gone..."

"Oh..."

"And I know for a fact that if Seifer gets neat you while you're gone... Yuffie would cut off his manhood."

"What do you mean if he gets neat?"

"I meant near... I guess I'm so tired I can't talk straight."

"Then go home..." he whispered softly. "I'll be fine..."

Cloud shook his head. "Not till Yuffie gets here. She'll kill me if I leave before then."

the brunette sighed. "okay..."he relaxed leting sleep overcome him.

Cloud sighed, caressing over his forehead.

--

A couple hours later, Yuffie walked in the door, and gently put her hand on clouds shoulder. "You can go home...you need rest more than i do."

Cloud gave her a smile. "Protect him, Yuffie. Don't let that asshole near him. I know you can do it. We're gonna help him."

"Of course we are!" she exclaimed.

Cloud nodded. "I'll be back tomorrow." He then leaned over and kissed Leon's forehead. "You... get better... and just focus on getting better. The rest of us will focus on helping you have a life again."

Yuffie smiled at him. then caught the corner of leons lips curl up into a smile, before relaxing again. She looked at cloud, her dark brown eyes focused on the blondes face. "You...he was responding to you?"

Cloud nodded. "He woke up earlier."

"That's good." she said happily. "okay.. run along.. i'll watch him."

Cloud placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, yuffie."

"Your welcome."

Cloud sighed, kissed Leon's forehead once more, and then began heading downstairs to catch a cab and head back to the hotel.

Zack had gone out, buying groceries and the neccesities that they needed. He frowned as he rummaged through the bags, pulling out a bottle of water. he ran his fingers through his spiky locks. Enjoying the sun beating down on him.

Cloud arrived at the hotel, climbing out of the cab and sighing. He was fairly certain Zack was possibly up and about... which meant he'd missed a chance to wake him up. He turned to head for the room.

The elder watched as the cab drove into the parkinglot. A smile erupted on his face when cloud got out, deciding to be sneaky he quietly snuck up on the blonde and put his hand on his shoulder. "well hey good lookin' wanna take me for a test drive?" he purred thickly.

Cloud started and turned, before a warm smile split his face as he gazed at him. "Well, stranger... you're out of luck... cause I have this hot boyfriend upstairs who's all I want."

Zack tilted his head "Hmm.. I saw him run off earlier." his expression turned serious "because spiders were trying to attack him in his sleep."

Cloud winced. "I guess I should have been here for him. I'm a terrible boyfriend," he murmured, looking down.

Zack blinked and poured the rest of his bottle of water over clouds head "Chill, I was joking. I went to the store to get what we needed."

Cloud gasped, even as he looked up at his lover. "Careful of the cast," he murmured, even as he pressed close to Zack. "Need any help carrying some bags?"

Handing him the lightest bag, zack smiled "Sorry, but you really needed to cool off."

"Its okay," Cloud replied, even as he lead the way into the hotel and up toward their room, holding the bag.

"Only because you enjoy being sokaing wet, for me." he teased trying to get the blonde to laugh or smile. he walked behind him. "so?...how is everything?"

Cloud laughed softly. "Guilty... I like being wet... for you..." he purred. He then looked down, serious. "Well, he's badly beat up... but I think he'll survive. I'm gonna help free him from that abusive asshole... but otherwise... I'm all yours, Zack. I hope you know that."

"There was no doubt in my mind that your all mine." he pulled cloud close holding him. he kissed clouds temple. "i love you.." he whispered softly.

Cloud shivered, even as he looked up at him. "I love you too, Zack. Are you... okay... with me helping him?"

"You're being silly." he said softly "You dont need my permission to help a friend."

Cloud really could see the differences between Zack and Leon. Leon had been jealous of everyone... Zack seemed to trust in him enough that there was no jealousy in him.

Moving to the bed, Zack sat down and sighed "We'll go shopping for clothes tomorrow. I bought some dinner from the restraunt thats in the lobby. I hope you dont mind a hamburger with french fries. I was craving it."

Cloud shook his head. "Not at all. Food is food."

smiling, he handed him the styrofoam container holding his food before taking his own out. he opened it up eating happily.

Cloud smiled, moving to eat and enjoying being with him.

Zack turned the television on, blinking at the advertisement for reasonably priced sex changes. He looked over at Cloud.

Cloud blinked, looking at him. "What?" he asked a little warry."

He pointed at the blonde girl on t.v.. "Do you have a sister...errr..brother?"

Cloud shook his head. "No."

"Hm.. that..person looked like you.." he mumbled before shoving a fry in his mouth. he flipped the channel.

the sight of a genetically altered lab mouse with a penis on it's back, clearly amusing him. "Thank god, it's just a cartoon."

cloud nodded in agreement.

Sighing, zack just flipped through the channels. Not finding anything truly interesting he turned the t.v. off.

Cloud finished and moved over to Zack, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

Smirking zack finished eating his meal and set the strofoam container down on the endtable. "mmm..." he leaned back into cloud embrace.

Cloud smiled, enjoying having him in his arms. It was something he missed... during those two long months in the hospital. Slowly Cloud felt the need to be bold, and nuzzled his lover, licking at his throat.

Groaning softly he exposed more of his throat to cloud. "mmm...feels good." he whispered

Cloud kissed his way up to his ear, before finding a lobe and sucking on it.

Gasping Zack pulled away then pressed closer to him, shivering. "ungh...cloud..." he whispered hotly

Cloud trailed his lips down his jaw. "I miss my lover," he whispered, before pressing his lips to his.

groaning he slipped his tongue into clouds mouth, turning around to face the blonde. he slid inbetween clouds legs, enjoying the kiss. he slid his fingers up his lovers shirt, trailing them against his sides. "mmm...I miss you.." he whispered

Cloud couldn't help but cry out, even as he panted, groaning into his mouth. "I want you..." he whispered.

"What part of me...do you want?" he husked. Removing Clouds shirt, zack broke the kiss licking his way from the mans bottom lip to his lovers nipples. Taking those hardened nubs in between his lips. His tongue flicked over them as he slithered down further. Placing his mouth inbetween clouds legs, he teasingly sucked on the man through his pants.

Cloud screamed out, even as he felt pleasure wash over his body. "G... God... I want... everything... Zack."

"Everything?" grabbing ahold of the littler males pants he slid them off of his body simply tossing them over his shoulder. taking clouds length into his mouth, he deepthroated him at first, slickening him then focused soully on the head, while his hand stroked the shaft, pumping him. he groaned .

Cloud couldn't help but gasp, trembling. "Y... Yes... yes... everything..."

Halting in his actions, Zack removed his own clothing. He then straddled cloud's waist, reaching behind him he lined up his lovers cock with his pucker, pressing down onto it, he bit his bottom lip until it was past the tight rim.

Cloud cried out, his blue eyes wide and a little surprised, but he didn't mind it. Not one bit. "I... I'm not... hurting you... am I?" he gasped, even as he couldn't help but rock up into his lovers body to settle himself deeper inside of him.

Groaning, zack brushed his lips against clouds "of course your not.." he panted softly. taking clouds bottom lip inbetween his teeth he tugged on it as he moved his hips, unable to keep from voicing his pleasure as the member drove deeper into him with each movement. "it feels so good."

Cloud groaned, even as he claimed Zack's lips, beginning to work his hips up and into his lover, amazed that Zack actually wanted to be a bottom for once... yet Cloud wasn't about to complain.

Panting heavily against clouds lips, he gave him a quick peck before leaning back. arching his back using his quad muscles to meet clouds movements. His head was lolled back gasping at the amount of pleasure he was feeling. He had forgot just how good it felt to have his prostate stimulated.

Cloud groaned, leaning in to nibble at his nipples, even as he arched his hips up to pound up into his prostate.

Keen cries erupting from his chest, zack reached up his fingers tangling in the unruly blonde hair pulling it as he bounced faster, then rolled his hips. gasping "..fu...god..."

Cloud hadn't forgotten how to make love instead of taking it... and he rocked up into his lover, enjoying just how Zack felt around his length, nibbling on his nipples some more as he continued to pleasure him.

His walls contricting around clouds cock, he pulled on the locks a tad bit rougher. humming in bliss, he shivered, pulling clouds head back away from his nipples purring as he lustfully pressed his lips against his lovers. his breath hitching, he looked down into those sky blue eyes "so ...good.." he whispered

Cloud groaned, moving to kiss him in return, even as he wanted to pound into him, feeling his whole body shaking, even as he reached down to stroke his cock.

"Cloud!" zack cried out pivoting his hips. He had completly let go of any restraint, kissing the man hungrily. sliding on the cock rougher, his breathing already labored. Not to mention the sweat rolling down his body. gritting his teeth he threw his head back, slamming his lover deep within him before spilling his essence into the mans hand, his legs trembling against him. "ah...god...cloud.."

Cloud screamed out Zacks name, finding himself spilling his seed up into his lovers passage, crying out in pleasure.

Shuddering the man momentarily rested his head against clouds shoulder. "fu..fuck..." he whispered softly. "you..felt great."

Cloud groaned, kissing him softly. "Y... Yes..."

"real...great.." zack bit down on his shoulder, before moving his hips slowly riding out the orgasm in an attempt to keep the pleasure flowing between them.

Cloud shuddered, trembling in his arms.

"Mmmmm.." placing little kisses along his shoulder, he worked his way up to the youngers neck, sucking.

Cloud groaned, even as he arched closer to him.

shivering, zack pulled away, letting clouds cock slip from him. He spread the boys legs prepping him, his glazed over eyes fixed on the mans face. "Do you want it?" he purred

Cloud shivered at that voice, even as he couldn't help but whimper. "Yes... Yes... I do..."

Positioning himself just right, he grabbed clouds legs, letting his calves rest on his shoulders as he thrusted deep inside of him, swiftly. Practically screaming at the tight, wet heat that surrounded him.

Cloud did scream out in pleasure, his head tossed back, even as he loved the total possession of his lover.

Nipping at clouds throat, zack rocked in and out of him. Letting his tongue glide where he nipped and bit. "mmmm..."

Cloud gasped and moaned, enjoying the motions of Zack's hips.

panting heavily. zacks eyes closed enjoying the sound of skin slapping together. his fingers ghosted along clouds sides. until they entwined with clouds fingers, pinning his arms above his head.

Cloud loved it. He couldn't do anything and he didn't mind in the least. Just the feel of Zack as he pound into his ass and the sound of them coming together was enough to drive him insane.

Opening his eyes a sliver, he pressed his lips against clouds, his tongue coiling around the blonds'. Slamming into his lover, he smirked at the sound of the bed squeaking underneath them, and the head board smashing into the wall. "ungh yes..baby." he whispered

Cloud began crying out loudly at his actions, feeling himself trembling at his touches. "G... God... Zack... I'm gonna... cum...!"

"..goo..good." zack cried out, beating cloud to the punch as he tensed, thrusting as deep as he could possibly go inside the tight passageway, before coating the blondes wall with his semen.

Cloud screamed at the feeling, spilling his load.

collapsing ontop of him, zack fought to catch his breath "baby..." he whispered as he nuzzled him "im happy." he hummed

Cloud smiled, kissing him lightly. "I am too..." he replied, even as he yawned softly.

pulling out, zack rolled off of him, laying beside him instead, euphoria still coursing through his body. he smiled as he pulled cloud close.

"Love you," Cloud murmured.

"I love you too."

"I'm... glad."

"Well, Im glad you love me too spiky locks"

Cloud laughed softly.

Ruffling clouds hair he placed his chin ontop of the youngers head smiling contently.

Cloud smiled, enjoying the closeness. "Mm... I'm... tired..."

"me too...i'm beat.."

"Mm... shopping... tomorrow? Together?"

A soft yawn passed his lips "mmm, yeah. I need to buy a way of transportation also..i hate cabs."

"I've got... my old car... being dropped off... tomorrow..."

"...mmm, but i still need one for me..incase our schedules clash." he whispered softly.

"Take the car... I don't... like driving..."

"...okay..." he whispered as he snuggled into him "night.."

"Night..." he murmured, drifting off to sleep.

--

At the brink of dawn the following morning, Zack woke up, and began doing crunches, exercising to keep himself in shape. He walked out of the hotel room going for a jog.

Cloud curled up on the bed... not wanting to get up.

after awhile zack came back, sweat dripping from his body. he laid ontop of cloud. "mmm...wake up sleeping beauty." he purred before sticking his tongue in clouds ear playfully

Cloud gasped, sitting up. "I'm up! I'm up!" he murmured, blinking.

'Obviously." raising an eyebrow the elder got off of him, "im sore." he whined rubbing his lower abdomen. he walked to the bathroom, starting the water for his shower.

Cloud walked over to him. "Want a rub?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Mmm not really. it just made me realize im out of shape, are you awake yet?"

"I'm awake."

Zack leaned close getting close enough that his nose was brushing against clouds. "dont look like it." he chirped happily.

Cloud smiled, kissing his cheek. "Look like what?"

"Like your fully awake." he hummed happily.

Cloud laughed, even as he kissed him. "A shower and I'll be up fine, love."

Giving him a quick peck on the lips zack hopped into the shower. enjoying the coldness of the water

Cloud followed after him, not minding the cold water...

carefully washing himself up, he grabbed the shampoo as well, massaging the liquid into a rich lather. "it's orgasmic." he blurted out suddenly

Cloud blinked, washing with with soap. "Is it?"

Zack laughed "You..know...those...shampoo commercials." he just poured some into his palm again and massaged it into clouds scalp. "now.. your suppose to..." he rubbed himself against the smaller male. "moan."

Cloud moaned loudly, even as he pressed back against him.

"GRRREAT!" zack yelled and pulled away "see it's orgasmic"

Cloud laughed, kissing him softly.

kissing him back, he chuckled softly.

"Mm..." he sighed, even as he cuddled close.

"It must've been an insanely intense orgasm. Look your already worn out." zack joked, as he held cloud close.

Cloud snorted. "Funny, Zack," Cloud replied, even as he trailed a hand over his ass.

Jumping slightly, "mmm...now look at you...coping a feel." he purred thickly.

Cloud laughed. "I couldn't help it... it was just... there."

"You did it wrong." he smacked clouds ass then cupped each c heek squeezing them.

Cloud cried out, arching up into him.

Zacks eyes widened "Oooo you like it rough."

"Um... I do believe... someone told you that..." Cloud murmured, slightly flushed.

"Ahh..so he...did." smirking he leaned close "but i enjoy finding things out for myself."

Cloud laughed softly. "I see... and you do so well."

"Apparently." gliding his tongue along clouds bottom lip, zack chuckled. "I can see why you're versatile." he purred "you're so...damn...passionate in each...role" he slowly backed cloud up until his back hit the shower wall.

Cloud looked at him, his eyes wide. Did... Zack just... compliment him?

"What is it?"

"You... liked the way I top?" Cloud asked.

Zack blinked "...Um..yes, I enjoy the way you top..." looking a bit confused..."why?"

Cloud shook his head. "I guess... I shouldn't let it bother me... its in the past... I'm just being silly."

Pulling away, zack just sighed softly. 'Tell me what is bothering you. It's obviously not silly, so it must matter."

"Well, you were there when he... bad mouthed me. While I know it shouldn't bother me... I can't help it. The words were... hurtful."

"He was angry. Im sure you said angry things to him as well."

"Nothing... like that..."

Zack shrugged "To be honest I dont even recall what he said, I wasn't listening. Because it's between you and him. If it bothers you so much...if he bothers you so much..still, why are you hurting yourself by going to visit him and help him?"

"Not like that, it was merely, the fact I was insecure to begin with."

"Insecure about WHAT?!"

"About how well... I am at pleasing my partner..."

"Cloud..." he whispered "your awesome in bed." he whispered softly. "you are insecure about something i could care less about."

Cloud flushed, even as he couldn't help but smile and press close to him.

zack wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. he shut the water off, since both of them were well rinsed off. "does anything else bother you?" he asked softly

Cloud shook his head. "No... just that... honest... and even now... it doesn't bother me so much."

His eyes saddened a bit and he nodded "Okay." he whispered he let go of him. and stepped out of the shower, drying off, he handed a towel to cloud.

Cloud blinked. "Something the matter, Zack? did I say something that bothered you?"

"I guess I dont understand it." zack whispered "Why is it...that he seems to have so much influence over you, to this day." he said softly "I apologize if me bottoming last night made you uncomfortable, but I thoroughly enjoyed myself, and i plan on letting you top again. I guess.. what Im wondering is.. are you regretting things?" he licked his lips "I do love you and I mean it, im content. im happy. I want you to tell me things. I dont want to go by what he said that day, because i really wasn't listening, to a word either of you were yelling at one another...the question I have, is.. are you really sure your in love with me?" he whispered very softly and walked out of the room.

Cloud followed after him, pulling a towel on. "Yes, I'm sure! I love you. It was merely something that bothered me, Zack. I wanted to know. I don't have a lot of experince topping so to be told that of course that would influence me. But honestly... I don't want anyone else but you. If you like it then I'm all for it. I just want to be with you, Zack... to learn more about one another and explore what the other likes..."

"Normally, I dont enjoy being topped, but I enjoyed it with you. That should mean something. It does to me, you proved it was more than a fuck. I meant it when I said your extremely passionate in both roles, it's a major turn on for me. I love it when you touch me, kiss me, need me. the one thing i dislike.. is being.. told my lover is insecure, when in my eyes, your perfect. you have absolutely nothing to fear. You very attractive, you have a stunning personality, i fell for all of you. And cloud... i can do with out sex, it doesn't mean anything to me. i just want you to understand that." he closed his eyes "under stand that... i am not him, sometimes i feel...like im being compared."

Cloud looked at him, eyes wide for a second, before he moved to throw himself into his arms, hugging him close to himself. "I'm sorry, Zack... I'll never doubt anything about myself when it comes to us again!"

Zack wrapped his arms around cloud holding him close as well. "I hope not." he whispered softly.

Cloud clung to him, closing his eyes. He didn't want to lose Zack... not at all. He'd let his ex-boyfriends words fade from his mind... as long as he didn't leave.

zack smiled a bit as he held the blond. "mmm. feeling better now?"

Cloud nodded. "Yes."

"That's good."

"Thank you, Zack."

"You're welcome...I think?"

Cloud leaned in and kissed him softly.

returning the gentle kiss, the man chuckled against clouds lips.

cloud pulled back, blinking.

"I just...i just..." zack held his stomach full out laughing.

Cloud honestly didn't know what was so funny.

Zack waved his hands around. "Your facial expression when I was saying how I felt. was comical." he managed to get out. "the way i felt compared to someone completely opposite of myself is also amusing..you must admit."

"I suppose so," cloud replied.

calming himself, zack looked away and pulled away sighing. "Im trying to find the humor in out situation."

Cloud kissed him. "Sorry. I'm just not... good at humor I guess."

"Mmm. maybe it's just an even balance. I rarely take things seriously, or any offense to them. In fact I have to be a supreme optimist, the glass is always half full rather than half empty... that probably annoys you some. doesn't it?"

cloud shook his head. "No... I love it. I'm more a pessimist and the glass is usually half empty and full of dirty..."

"Dirty...what?"

Cloud laughed. "Dirty everything... "

"Hmm. i thought you were going to say dirty underwear, now that'd be a gross glass of water to drink from."

Cloud nodded. "Seriously."

"Imagine if someone shit themselves."

Cloud wrinkled his nose. "Okay... you're becoming a pessimist... stop."

"No, Im not." he gave him a lopsided grin. "Im playing around, and your the one who got the mental image"

Cloud shook his head. "I don't care... that's nasty."

"Ok.. a glass full of...cum?" he teased

"Only if its yours... and you haven't been drinking coffee."

Zack looked at him "Does it really taste that bad after I drink coffee?"

"Its a bit bitter... "

"Is that why you spit it on me the last time?"

Cloud flushed. "I... never meant to..."

"Mmm. It's alright, It's not like it doesn't wash off or anything. It just surprised me."

"I'm still sorry."

'Cloud," zack ruffled the blondes hair "it's alright."

Cloud nodded, even as he leaned in to kiss him.

pulling away playfully he grinned at him. "aww come on now...your making me blush."

"I like how you blush."

Zack raised an eyebrow and put a hand over clouds eyes "now you cant see."

Cloud laughed. "No... I can't."

"Exactly. Meaning I am dis-privilaging you from viewing this awesome beauty of mine." he gloated

Cloud smirked and fluttered his eyelashes against the palm of his hand.

Keeping his hand over clouds eyes, zack leaned close and licked the blondes cheek

Cloud moaned, closing his eyes.

"You...are a strange one...you like your face licked."

"I just like... you touching me..."

"mm do you now?"

"Yes."

Zack smirked and removed his hand "well...well well i would've never guessed"

Cloud laughed softly, caressing his cheek.

"You probably enjoy touching me so much it makes your ding dong hard."

zack teased and sighed "ok.. i think i have the jokes out of my system." he murmured before leaning in for a kiss.

Cloud laughed, kissing him in return. "Mm... possibly. Only one way to know, really."

Grabbing clouds hand, making the blonde touch his body, purring at the sensation of the fingertips gliding along his chest.

Cloud purred, even as he caressed over his chest.

Letting go of Clouds hand, zack just lowered his hand down to his side letting the blonde finish touching him. "I already know what part you enjoy most, please refrain from touching it. It gets excited easily. "

Cloud laughed softly, leaning in close. "Actually. I love your mouth the most," he answered, before starting a slow, deep kiss."

Rubbing his tongue against cloud's sensually, he placed his hands on clouds hips pulling him closer, panting softly in the kiss.

Cloud groaned, even as he couldn't help but kiss him even deeper in return.

Humming, zack kept his eyes opened a sliver, finding this particular kiss arousing. He felt as if he had been reduced back to his school yard days around the blonde. He made him melt. Just like now his knees felt so weak just from a simple kiss, Zack was sure...Cloud was the only thing keeping him grounded.

Cloud moved and straddled his lap, moving to deepen the kiss, enjoying the love that was washing over his body.

Attempting to deepen the kiss further zack gently caressed clouds cheek. Waiting a few moments he pulled away panting softly and regarded his lover with a loving smile.

Cloud shivered, moving to cuddle against him, head on his shoulder. "Mm, this is nice."

"Mmm hmm you can kiss me like that...anytime you want," he murmured "it made me feel all warm and toasty inside."

Cloud nodded. "Me too."

Zack laid back holding him close, he kissed the top of his head.

"I like this."

"I'm glad you do because I absolutely love cuddling. In fact I happen to be a cuddle whore."

Cloud snuggles as close as possible to him. "Mm... I like that even more."

Zack tilted his head to look at him, unable to frown at the moment. He was sure he looked silly with a smile plastered to his face a majority of the time, but..he really didn't care. He was enjoying himself with Cloud, and had been since day one. "I can see why your mom named you cloud."

Cloud blinked, tipping his head. "Oh?"

"Well for one, your so freaking skinny." zack said. "you need to put some meat on those bones. your practically weightless. Im sure if i were to throw you up into the sky you'd just stay there..." he grinned "kidding. anyhow It's because of your eyes. and hair. i think. anyways. For example, your hair is like sunshine, and your eyes are the color of the sky on a warm...sunny day.. the perfect picture in ones head..would intail some clouds. hence you. Does that make any sense?"

Cloud laughed softly. "Yes... a little."

"Ok good. at least you followed me somewhat." he paused "it...was really corny wasn't it?"

Cloud nodded. "Yes... but I don't mind at all."

"You must mind something I do."

Cloud shook his head. "Not so far."

"Hmm. great because i have nothing but love for you too."

"sounds good."

nodding zack yawned and held cloud closely. his eyes closing.

"Tired, love?"

Zack nodded "mm. you?"

"Yes... I'm tired."

"then let's sleep." he whispered as he got comfortable.

Cloud smiled, pressing close against him.

letting sleep overcome him, yet again. zack just held cloud tight, his grasp gradually loosening as he relaxed

After awhile, zack began tossing and turning. pulling away from cloud, he cocconed himself in the blankets laying on the other side of the bed, his back to the blonde. A few seconds later he rolled back over, managing to land ontop of cloud.

Cloud gasped, blinking, even as he woke and and moved to caress his back. "Zack?"

" you're right..." the man murmured in his sleep. "I...am stuck..."

Cloud laughed, helping him roll.

rolling off of the bed, he grabbed all the covers with him. Jerking awake once he collided with the floor. he began trying to untangle himself from the blankets. "...ok.. blankets...you win."

Cloud cloudn't help but laugh softly, even as he leaned over the bed. "You okay, love?"

"If you kiss me and make me feel better, i'll somehow manage to survive."

Cloud moved over to him, leaning in and kissing him.

after he managed to untangle himself from the comforters he deepened the kiss, pulling cloud down with him.

Cloud loved pressing close to him, returning the pressure of the kiss.

groaning, zack slid his hand up clouds back. "mmm baby." he purred "your gettin' me rowdy"

Cloud pressed against him. "I want... more..."

"You always want more...you just can't get enough of it." he murmured huskily while wiggling his eyebrows at the blonde.

Cloud made a soft whimper, pressing his clothed arousal against him. "I need it, Zack... I'm addicted."

Hissing, zack r ubbed back against him. "Take it.." he whispered thickly.

Cloud pressed closer, even as he began pulling both of their clothes off. "You want... to top... or bottom?"

"What do YOU want? My ass or my dick?"

"I like both... I couldn't chose."

"Choose." he growled.

"I asked first," Cloud murmured, even as he found one of Zack's nipples and nibbled it.

Gasping zack arched his back lightly "ungh.. and i said choose damn it." he cried out

"I like both... why do I have to chose? Can't we... do both?" he asked, even as he moved to suck on the other nipple.

Grunting he grabbed ahold of clouds hair yanking him back. panting heavily. "mmm. choose what position."

"I thought... I'd take you... doggy... first..." he panted.

"Sounds delicious...dont forget to pull my hair." zack leaned up biting clouds neck "it turns me on."

Cloud gasped, crying out, even as he tugged on his hair, wanting to move him so he could tease him.

Crying out, zack let go of clouds hair and quit biting his lovers neck he pulled away completely then turned around, getting on his hands and knees for the man

Cloud trailed kisses down his back, licking his way back toward his ass.

Shuddering he twitched, panting softly. 'Tease."

"You need some lube.,.." he purred, even as he licked over his passage.

"I bought some..." zack groaned as he peered over his shoulder "or are you...just wanting...to lick it?"

"You don't... like it?" Cloud purred, even as he thrust his tongue into him.

Jerking forward, he tightened up around clouds tongue. His legs shaking as he cried out.

Cloud grinned, even as he worked his nails over his back slowly.

Tensing further, zack rocked back towards him moaning loudly. "mmm..rake those nails down my back, sweets." he whispered lewdly

Cloud raked his nails over his back again and again, even as he slicked the passage with his saliva, before taking two fingers and pressing them into him.

Eyes widening in surprise, zack whimpered, his back arching. '..fu..fuck...cloud...quit teasing..."

"Are you ready for me?" Cloud asked, one nail trailing down his back.

Gasping feverishly. Zack licked his lips his entire body trembling. "...Y...yeah...i'm...practically...dripping.."

Cloud boldly reached around and grasped his cock, sliding over the head to check, even as he used his other hand to slick up his own length.

Shuddering, zack moved his hips, rubbing his length against clouds hand. purring.

"Mm... look who's become my greedy little lover," he husked into his ear, even as he pressed the head of his member against that wet passage.

Breath hitching, zack turned his head "mmm.. what are ..you going to do..about my greediness?"

"I'm going to give you all I can... to satisfy you," Cloud replied, before thrusting into him, filling him.

Pressing back against him. Zack grabbed ahold of the blankets grasping them tightly. His back arched slightly as a gutteral moan passed from his lips.

Cloud leaned forward and trailed his nails down his back, even as he moved to press into him over and over again.

Moaning zack met clouds thrusts, enjoying the feeling of the cock slipping in and out of him. He purposely tensed each time he'd rock forward. "cloud..." he whispered hotly. "I want your mouth."

Cloud leaned in kissing over his back. "How do... you want it... love?"

"a kiss...is all I want..." he shivered

Cloud leaned over him and turned his head, giving him a deep, passionate kiss.

zack hummed happily as he indulged himself in the kiss. Deepening it while slamming himself back onto clouds length, his breathing becoming labored and rapid. He broke the kiss for a moment. "...god.." he cried out.. moving his hips quicker, while crushing his lips to his lovers yet again

Cloud continued to kiss him, enjoying it, even as he growled, pressing into his ass over and over again.

Crying out he arched his back and came. Tensing up around cloud. He panted against his lovers lips.

Cloud cried out, spilling his load into his lover, enjoying the feel of his lovers orgasm around his length.

Pulling away, zack turned around so he was facing cloud and pulled him close. He kissed him tenderly.

Cloud moaned, enjoying the soft kiss.

"Cloud.." zack whispered as he broke the kiss, he caressed his lovers cheek with the back of his fingers. smiling at him.

Cloud shivered, his length still turned on, even as he pressed close to him.

Still aroused himself, the man just sat back, pulling the younger into his lap. "Ride me.." he whispered

Cloud didn't have to be told. He wrapped his legs around him and settled his ass over his cock, twitching in eagerness.

Bucking up into him, zack grabbed ahold of him pulling him close, holding him as he moved his hips, thrusting up into the blonde.

Cloud's head went back, even as he cried out in pleasure, arching up against him. "Oh... lord!"

"...mmmm..." leaning up zack nipped at clouds throat. sucking on his adams apple. slowing his thrusts.

Cloud wrapped his arms around his neck, his nails finding his back, even as he shifted to rock with him.

gasping he picked up the pace again, moving in and out of the tight passageway rather demandingly. "fu..fuck.." he cried out against clouds throat.

Cloud made loud cries and shouts, even as he moved with him, fingers still trailing over his back. God... it was always... sooo good.

"Cl...cloud." he gasped "mmm"

"Mm... Zack... this is... amazing..."

"it always is..." he whispered. zack grabbed ahold of him and flipped them, so cloud was on his back. he groaned as he began pounding the blonde into the mess of blankets on the floor. "god...you feel so good." he panted into clouds ear

"God... Zack... you're... so... deep... I love it..." he gasped, panting, even as he keened in pleasure with each new thrust.

reaching in between them, he wrapped his fingers around clouds length stroking him, in sync with his thrusts. "do...you?" he panted

"Y... Yes..." Cloud gasped, even as he cried out, feeling himself getting closer and closer to his peak.

taking clouds ear lobe in his mouth, zack sucked on it, and panted heavily. His cock rubbing against the mans prostate with each movement. His breathing became ragged and harsh

Cloud screamed, even as he couldn't hang on any longer. His cock twitched as it spurted, his breath coming in gasps as his ass closed around him.

Swiftly pushing deep into the constricting walls a few more times, zack cried out as he released his seed deep inside the man. His brows were furrowed up in bliss, the expression clearly written across his face. "mmm..."

Cloud trembled around him, even as he gasped. He let his head fall onto his shoulder.

Panting softly, zack unwrapped his fingers from clouds length and brought his soiled hand to his lips, licking it clean.

Cloud trembled, shivering slightly. "Mm... amazing..."

"...down right..juicy." zack murmured thickly. "then again...i could cum from one of your kisses, alone."

Cloud laughed, leaning close. "We'll have to test that sometime," he purred, before kissing him.

"I guess so.."

Cloud laughed. "I don't intend to test it now, you know."

"Mhmmm...I never know with you."

"You look spent love..."

"I came twice," zack murmured "I can go again...after all...it'll get me in shape." he teased. "maybe i can build up my stamina"

cloud laughed. "Cum from just my kiss, huh?" he murmured, even as he pressed a hot kiss to his lips, his tongue flicking out to suckle on his lower lip.

Zack shuddered, moaning hotly as he watched the younger man. Partcipating in the intimate kiss. "uh..huh." he hummed, becoming aroused slowly.

"Then lets see what it does," he whispered, kissing his passionately, his tongue invading his.

Groaning hotly, Zack pulled cloud closer deepening the kiss. his tongue coiled around clouds

Cloud fairly purred, pressing his tongue against his and starting an erotic dance.

Feeling the blood pool down to his cock, he shifted slightly, zack moaned his fingers grasping clouds hair. "ungh.."

Cloud reached up and tangled his own in Zack's, pulling on it slightly, even as he deepened the passionate kiss.

gasping, he raised his hips, panting hotly, he growled playfully, he grasped ahold of clouds tongue sucking on it, he grabbed clouds hand, and placed it on his length, letting him feel how hard he had gotten.

Cloud moaned, stroking over his cock, even as he couldn't help but purr as he deepened the kiss, twining his tongue around his.

removing clouds hand, he entwined his fingers with his lovers groaning deeply into the kiss. he ran his tongue along the blondes teeth. shivering.

Cloud took the one hand in Zack's hair and tugged, trying to deepen the kiss even more.

gasping zack tried to pulled the blonde closer, his tongue practically down his lovers throat.

Cloud pulled on his hair more, even as he didn't mind how deep the kiss was.

grunting zack huffed pinning the blonde down to the floor, his lower body not touching the youngers, and for a good reason, cum was seeping from the slit of his penis. pulling away, he looked down at cloud. saliva dribbling from the corner of his lips, as proof of the intimate kiss.

Cloud raised an eyebrow, even as he was panting. "Mm... seems... you were right. That's one hell... of a kiss..."

Pink tainted his cheeks. He wiped the mess up, smiling a bit. "Mmm, yes it was...mind blowing."

Cloud leaned forward, licking some of it off of his lover. "I like that knowledge."

"Aww.. now you're gonna do it on purpose." he whined playfully. his eyes widened at clouds actions. "eh.. cloud...i drank coffee." he murmured lowly

Cloud winced a little, but still licked up what he could. "I can handle it."

Zack stopped him, and claimed his lips "don't lie." he whispered as he kissed him gently.

Cloud moaned, kissing him back. "I'm not lying."

breaking the kiss he gave a quick peck on the mans lips. He stood up ruffling clouds hair, he stepped around the smaller male. "I'm going to shower, we probably have alot to do today." he said softly. His back to the blonde, sporting alot of scratches on his back from him.

Cloud flushed. "I'll... shower after you. We need clothes... and we should stop in to check on Leon... I'm hoping he's better... and I need to see the police..."

Looking over his shoulder, zack sighed "I hope you dont get mixed up in something that could potentially hurt you." he commented.

Cloud looked at his lover. "Is telling the truth and putting an abusive man behind bars something bad?"

"No, it's a noble concept. However, Remember there are two sides to every story. And even if his tale isn't good, there are people who will side with him. Im sure he has a posse backing him up. Babe, all I am saying is..I think there's more to this than we're thinking."

"No matter what it is... almost killing someone isn't legal! No matter what!"

Zack looked at cloud, sorrow contorting on his face. "It's not right." he said softly. "you're right in that belief. But think about how many people get away scotch clean. Think about all the innocents framed for crimes they haven't commited. I'm just worried cloud." that said he went to the bathroom, sighing, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"But... I can't... just watch Leon... be beat until I get a call he's been killed. I can't!"

"I'm NOT saying that!" zack called back. 'I'm saying you have got yourself mixed up in a mess where YOU could end up like your EX." the raven haired man started the shower, and hopped into it.

"I'm not that weak, Zack. I've taken self defense classes since I was four."

"You're not listening to me." zack whispered softly as he began washing up.

Cloud looked down. "I'm trying to... really... I've just... never been one to sit by and watch things happen."

"I commend you on that. Im not one to let someone hurt either. I see where you are coming from cloud, but what i am saying is...if you get the main guy behind bars. you're probably going to piss people off. ALOT of people. Didn't you say he was the president of this hotel chain? im worried about you..that's all."

"That's what... Leon said... but... if I don't do anything... he will just keep doing this to Leon."

"I understand that." zack whispered trying to keep himself calm, but unable to, the thought of cloud being beaten to near death or worse, brought tears to his eyes. "i'm going to be awhile...if your in a rush...please...use the other shower." he whispered softly.

Cloud shook his head, sighing softly. "No... I can wait," he murmured, thinking it over.

"Cloud...it's going to be awhile." he repeated. "go help your friend." he whispered "dont start second guessing yourself because of my ranting."

"But... I don't want you to be upset either!" he called.

"I am fine. I'll get over it." zack poked his head out smiling. "see? im fine. now ...you have things to do. so do i." he waved a hand at him motioning for him to run along, perfecting the mask of happiness, not letting cloud even suspect the true feelings.

Cloud shook his head. "I want you with me."

"It's disrespectful to show up at someone's hospital room whom I am not friends with, or do not know..."

"No... but you're with me."

Zack sighed and grabbed ahold of him. "yes, i am." he yanked him into the shower.

Cloud gasped, even as he went willingly with him.

Smiling at him. he gave him a peck on the cheek before going back to washing up

Cloud smiled, watching him. "Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not."

Cloud smiled and moved into the shower with him, pressing close to him.

Zack just smiled at him. "hmm? do you want something?"

"No... I just want to be with you."

"You are with me, for a long time i hope"

zack finished washing up and stepped out of the shower. drying himself off. "I wonder if we'd remind people of two hedgehogs having sex." he mumbled

Cloud chuckled. "Who knows," he replied, washing up and slipping out after turning the water off.

Zack looked at him smiling. he whistled "hot damn... there's a long legged blonde in my shower."

Cloud chuckled. "I guess so..."

"Ok maybe not so much of the long legged comment."

Cloud stuck his tongue out.

"Better put it back in your mouth, or i'll put it to use little boy." he teased

Cloud laughed, even as he wrapped a towel around his waist. "We really do need clothes."

"Yes.. yes we do. We both know what happens if we're not clothed...for 5 minutes around one another.. we end up in a sweaty...sticky mess."

Cloud nodded, even as he shivered at that imagary.

zack snatched clouds towel off of his waist, while the blonde was off in la la land. twisting it he snapped it on the mans behind. "Are you done drooling yet?"

Cloud gasped, nodding. "Yes," he said, moving to dress.

Smirking he followed the blonde looking at his ass as he walked. he licked his lips groaning.

Cloud pulled on his old clothes, looking away.

pulling on his clothes, zack sighed. "Your phone is going off." he murmured

Cloud moved to grab it, flipping it over. "Hello?"

"Finally" Aerith sighed into the phone. "I've only been trying to reach you all day. Tifa and I dropped off your car earlier, also...the cops found Zack's bike. and it's down there with your car. yuffie had a ball riding it. She said it was like a huge viberator..."

cloud twitched. "Let's hope she didn't use it like one. Zack will kill her otherwise."

"Um." the woman laughed nervously. "a girl cant help herself is something is viberating between her legs."

"Sure... I'll let him know though. Thank's Aerith."

"You're welcome, oh...you may want to wait a little bit before going to see leon. we just went to see him. but walked in on...him having sex." she whispered

Cloud paused, blinking. "Should you... have allowed that when he was so hurt?"

"..i..i don't know. he...looked like he was enjoying himself. ...it didn't feel...right to interrupt...them.."

"Who... was he with?" Cloud asked in a whisper.

"Um..no one I recognized. He was handsome. Tall, blonde...really pretty green eyes."

Cloud frowned. "I see."

"Anyways...why did it take so long for you to answer your phone?!"

"I was in the shower."

Aerith sighed. "I see." she whispered "cloud..." she swallowed tears filling her eyes. "I ...am sorry.. for introducing you to zack." her voice waivered.

Cloud blinked, tipping his head. "Why are you sorry?"

"I...fell...for him." she admitted softly

Cloud felt his stomach tighten. "I... I'm sorry, Aerith. I... never planned this..."

"I..it's not your...fault." aerith whispered "I..just...thought he was...interested in..me too...you..know..the smiling...flirting...I guess not..i..mean.. i'm glad..you're happy." she swallowed '"sorry.. i didn't mean to. bring it up.. its not your fault. i'll talk to you later."

Cloud murmured a good bye and hung up. "They found your bike. Its downstairs."

Zack finished pulling his pants up and looked at cloud a wide smile on his face "really...that's GREAT!" he exclaimed excitedly. he stopped and paused taking in clouds facial expression. 'What is it?" he asked softly.

"We won't be needed for Leon... and... well... Aerith said something that startled me."

Leon's better? that's good right?..." he sighed softly "What did she say that startled you?" he asked softly

"I guess... she thought... you liked her... before I came along..."

Zack winced. "I use to." he whispered "when I was younger, after everything ended with sephiroth. I had a couple dates with Aerith...years ago."

"I guess... things would have went better between you two if I wasn't around..."

Zack looked at him in complete shock. "I said when I was younger I dated her. We went our seperate ways, and lost contact. I recently just moved back into the area. before i met you...how was I to know that those feelings were still there for her?"

Cloud blinked, looking up. "Oh, I didn't know that," he murmured, watching him. Even now, the fact Leon had let Seifer back into his life... it was making him off balance.

Sorrow was written on his face. he just turned away. "I'm...going to ...the mall." he said softly.

Cloud snapped out of it, rushing over to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry. I'm just... off balance... I don't know... what's right any more... not after hearing... that Leon was... having sex... with the very man who'd put him... there..." he whispered. Honestly, he didn't dout his lover, he was just uncertain of what could be done.

"Cloud.." he whispered "maybe you should go see your friend, you know..''

"No. If he wants my help, he can call. Otherwise, he can deal with it himself. I can't do this again. I don't know what to believe from him."

Zack looked at him, hugging him back. "It seems I have a certain girl to talk to." he whispered softly.

Cloud blinked. "Oh, go ahead then. I'll just... go get some clothes at the mall across the way."

Blinking, zack sighed. "You confuse me sometimes." he whispered softly. "I love you...you're proof...i truly exist." he opened the door and walked out.

"I love you too," Cloud called back, before moving to grab his card and go get some clothes, for the both of them.

Zack went over to Aeriths, sitting down and talking to her. Not exactly enjoying the conversation since she started crying, every five seconds or so...and would fling herself in his arms. ...much like cloud does. Sighing he held her, a nd let her weep. "I'm not interested in you intimately, but...you are a great friend." he said softly "i hope we can keep our friendship, i dont want to lose it over something...so silly."

Cloud wandered through the mall, picking up clothes for himself and Zack, looking around, finding somethings that he couldn't help but think was perfect for Zack. He even walked past a jewlery shop, wanting to get matching rings, but uncertain they were ready for such things.

Aerith whimpered and nodded. "okay..im sorry if ..i caused problems... i.. just.. i had to say something." she whispered "i'll be alright. you go...im sure he's waiting for you." Letting go of the young woman, zack stood "alright, take it easy..." he said softly. before leaving. feeling somewhat awkward. he got on his bike and went to the mall. He went in wandering around he spotted cloud, watching him pause at the jewlery shop, then walk away. Curiously, he walked into the store, looking at the rings. Looking at the enterance occasionally to make sure his lover didn't spot him in there looking around.

Cloud stopped in a leather store, getting something special for his lover.

"Hmmm" zack smiled as he spotting a matching white gold ring set. He looked up at the clerk. "Could I substitute the females ring for another band suitable for a man?" he asked. "Would I be able to get them at the same price?"

The elder woman smiled at him "certaintly, do you know what sizes you'll need?" zack frowned "um..." he looked over at another employee 'his...fingers are as slender as his...in fact close to the same size...so..whatever size his are.. and the other one.. i'll need in an 8."

Cloud got the item wrapped and then headed on for some other places, getting some suitcases before moving to head back over to the hotel, arms full of bags.

After he bought the rings, zack walked out of the mall in hopes that he'd beat his lover back to the hotel.

Cloud came home, his lips curled in a smile as he opened the door and walked in.

Zack ran in only moments after him "aww man..."

Cloud looked over at him. "What's the matter love?"

"Nothing.. nothing at all. that's.. quite a bit of stuff."

"I got clothes for you too. And a present."

"Ooh show me my present." he murmured excitedly. 'I'll show you yours."

Cloud blinked. "I didn't know you had one for me," he replied. He then moved to open a bag and drew out a rather large box, that was closed with ribbon.

zack blinked he pulled the ribbon off of the box and opened it, taking his present out.

It was a leather jacket that Zack had been talking about. One that would be good for when he was on his motorcyle.

Zack's mouth dropped open. "there's.." he set the jacket down and pulled him close holding him tightly. "thank you." he said softly. while he was holding him there. he kissed his lovers neck "mmm thank you so much." he whispered huskily. he slid his hand into his pocket discreetly pulling the ring out, keeping the smaller preoccupied. he slid the ring, on his lovers left hand ring finger.

Cloud shivered, enjoying the feel of his lips on his neck. "I'm glad you like it." Yet he soon felt a weight on his hand and he looked down, gasping in surprise. "Oh... Zack!"

He smiled at him. "...You like it?" he teased

Cloud nodded, sniffling softly. "Yes."

'Good." he whispered "i'm glad." he kissed him gently. "I think we're ready...dont you?" he asked softly. handing cloud the rings mate.

Cloud looked at it, even as he moved to slip the ring onto Zack's finger.

Zack smiled warmly at him. "Everything's alright now...isn't it?"

Cloud nodded. "Yes. I got you other clothes too."

Zack smirked "mmhmm. i see that." he looked at all the bags. "you...like shopping?"

"Well, I figured we needed clothes... since we lost everything in the fire."

He laughed 'Im teasing you. cloud... i just feel bad that i couldn't be there to carry your bags."

Cloud laughed. "I'm not a weakling, love."

Zack smiled "I'm not saying that." he chided "I just think it's proper for a gentleman to carry the ladies bags." he teased. tying the ribbon in clouds hair.

Cloud laughed. "I'm not the only bottom in this relationship."

"Yes, but i probably wont look as cute as you with a ribbon in my hair."

Cloud flushed. "You're the only one who's gonna see it."

taking the ribbon out zack smiled and pulled cloud close. "Am I embarassing you?" he asked softly.

"Just a little," he admitted.

"Sorry."

"Its all right, really."

"Perhaps sometimes..so.. what would you llike to do tonight?" he asked

"Maybe... a date?" Cloud asked, watching him.

Zack smiled "but where would you like to go?" he asked softly. "the theater? to the beach?" he licked clouds cheek "one of those love hotels." he teased

"We already have a hotel room," Cloud replied. "Although I wouldn't mind a nice romantic dinner."

zack blinked "i forgot we live in a hotel." he murmured "i was referring to one of those...hotels with mirrors everywhere so you can watch us doing the deed" he wiggled his eyebrows. "the romantic dinner sounds better...but..where? here? a little candlelight dinner...or do you want to go out."

"Go out. That would be nice... and perhaps one with blind-folds and handcuffs?" he murmured.

"Ok. whoa WHAT? you'd really want to go to one of those places...and...have handcuffs and blindfolds. ...blindfolds kind of defeat the purpose..but.." he just looked at cloud in wonder.

"Blindfolds increase the pleasure... because you can't see what's coming."

"Ok...I take it you want to use them on me?" zack murmured

"Actually... I was hoping you'd use them on me."

"Oh."

"Would you rather it be for you?"

Zack smiled at him "We can both have them used on us. It's just...i was KIDDING...about a love hotel, i mean if..you really want to go...we can..they probably record the whole thing and jack off while watching..it."

"Or... we can wait... and then get some for our new bedroom once the bar is rebuilt."

Zack looked perplexed. '...we're going out. pick something to wear." he murmured softly

Cloud nodded and handed Zack a back from one of the nicer stores for clothing, before moving to get his own bag from there.

Zack rummaged through the bag, picking out the clothing he liked most. he changed out of his old clothing. into the nicer clothes. blinking as he slid into the jeans. "god..you must like real tight fitting jeans on your men." he commented,

"You look hot in them, Zack," Cloud replied, even as he pulled on his own tight jeans and a rather stunning silk top of a dark blue color.

Zack turned around "my dick is suffocated." he whispered pointing at the outline of his cock. He shuddered when he took in the sight of his lover

"I got you loser ones if you don't like them," Cloud replied.

"I like them, but with us going out do you really think they are suitable...especially when they..kind of show off.." he looked embarassed. and turned his back to cloud. He grabbed the nice tight fitting black shirt. Humming slightly as he bent over to grab his shoes.

Cloud didn't even pretend not to look him over. "Mm... I like them... and people can look all they want... but I belong to you alone."

Straightening himself, zack blinked "Mmm..." he murred "i think they'll be checking your little ass out too." he murmured he walked up0 behind cloud and pulled him close. "you look good."

Cloud moaned, pressing close to him. "You look good as well."

"Mmm..I always have." he teased pulling back he grabbed the leather jacket. "we're taking my bike."

"I'd love that," Cloud replied, even as he turned to kiss his lover.

Zack kissed him groaning softly. "mmmm"

"Or we could stay in... and have a private dinner for two... and I can show you something I've always wanted to try..."

"..What's that?" he whispered

"Its... embarrassing... to talk about... and if you don't like it... you'll have to tell me."

Zack set his jacket down and just looked at him. "I'm up for anything..." he murmured softly "so.. i take it we are staying in."

Cloud nodded, even as he picked up the menu for the resturant in the hotel. "I think so... just tonight... We can do something else tomorrow."

Zack nodded and sat down. "Let me pay for dinner." he said softly.

"If you'd like, love. I won't stop you."

"Good, pick whatever you'd like without worrying about price...i know you did last time.' he took his shoes off and laid on the bed.

Cloud nodded, even as he couldn't help but smile. "All right."

Zack just smiled relaxing.

Cloud picked up a bag from among those for himself, smiling. "I love you," he whispered. "I'd like the steak and chicken with Jack Daniel's BBQ Sauce."

Zack nodded he gently took the menu looking it over and sighed. He picked up the phone ordering clouds meal and a salad along with smoke mackeral.

he set the phone down and raised an eyebrow 'I love you too...what are you up to?"

Cloud moved into the bathroom to change, speaking through the door. "Doing something that I've been told would be a turn on for my boyfriend," he murmured.

zack looked a little skeptical.. "um...okay."

Cloud came out after a moment, wearing a slinky piece of lengurie... the lace barely hiding his body from his lover. While it was made for women, it seemed perfect for his body. Even the garter belt that held up stalkings and high heels. If Zack hated it, he'd never do it again... but at least he had to try.

Zack's eyes widened then closed. he got up and gently walked over to him he picked him up and carried him over to the bed, removing the items off of him, in a hurry. "who told you that's a turn on?" he asked

"A... A lady... at the store... is it... a bad choice?" he asked, a soft pout on his lips.

Zack grabbed clouds hands and looked at him, not wanting to hurt the blondes feelings "i..i..am..i.." he cursed "I'm not into that." he finally managed to say. he pulled away and picked the articles up putting them into a bag.

Cloud gave him a soft smile. "All right. Then I know not to try it again."

"sorry.." he whispered

Cloud shrugged. "Don't be. Everyone has different things they like."

"I just..." he stopped and went out onto the balcony, jumping up on the railing sitting down on it as he looked around.

Cloud moved and pulled on a robe, even as he moved to join him. "Zack, you don't have to be upset. We'll find what works..."

Zack looked at him smiling "I'm not really upset. i just wish you would've asked me first.. before you spent money on them. was all i was going to say, but i realized you could just give them to the girls and let them fight over it. You really dont have to do much to arouse me...and you know that. " he chuckled "your trying to get all kinky and spicen things up...it's refreshing...but at the same time. i wonder...if im it's really that...dull."

Cloud shook his head. "That wasn't it. I wasn't trying to do it because things were dull." Cloud looked down, bitting his lower lip. "I never really, took the lead and tried to learn what was good and what wasn't in my sex life. I was curious. That's all. The tags are still on them... so I can take them back tomorrow. Well, all but the underwear."

zack smiled "Okay, well. You do an awesome job at taking the lead." he said softly. "the clothes did look cute on you, you looked like a scared little girl. if women were my thing i'd totally have done you then and there."

"someday... I'd like to try wearing a dress... but I think I'll keep that as something that stays in my head."

Zack looked at him. "You..enjoy cross dressing?" he asked while looking at him

Cloud flushed. "Well... my mom used to dress me in dresses as I was growing up... so I got used to it."

Zack smiled "If it's part of you, i can get use to it..." he whispered "i dont enjoy trying to change someone...into someone their not."

Cloud shook his head. "I wouldn't do it all the time," Cloud answered, looking down.

"Cloud...really it's ok,...it's something...new."

Cloud gave him a soft smile. "Maybe its best it's not constant. The girls would give me hell for it."

"Because your prettier than them?"

Cloud flushed at that. "No... because I'm pretending to be something I'm not."

"They...dont have to know." he murmured softly. "there's alot i dont know about you and as i said i can grow accustomed to your...ways. ''

Cloud frowned. "That... just makes me... feel odd with you have to get accustomed to something you obviously didn't like when I first tried it."

"Then you told me you were raised like that." he whispered "do you realize it makes me feel like shit? i've never had someone cross dress for me cloud it's new to me." he just shook his head looking up at the sky

"I've never told anyone about what went on back then... everyone thought... I had a sister... who died... when my mother did."

Zack just looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry..." he whispered softly.

Cloud shrugged. "No need to. I... trust you enough... to tell you."

"Im sorry.. about the loss of your mother...and everything." he looked up and sighed before looking back at the blonde.

Cloud moved over and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Well, that happens love," he murmured, kissing his shoulder.

zack shivered "yes.. i am well aware...of that." he said softly "I wonder if our dinner is done yet." he said changing the topic

He laughed softly. "It should be soon. We'll hear the door when they..." he trailed off as a knock sounded. "Speak of the devil," he murmured, even as he kissed his lover on the cheek and moved back to go get the door. He brought in their dinner and smiled. "Food's here."

Zack smiled and motioned for cloud to follow him, he took his food outside, he grabbed a couple chairs going out there. "It's so nice, i'd rather eat out here than be inside.. it sounds so peaceful too." he whispered "the sound of the ocean,"

Cloud nodded and brought his own meal out there, smiling as he sat as close to Zack as he could manage.

Zack looked at him, smiling, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears from the conversation they had held only moments before. "mm. that smells really delicous. here" he leaned close "gimme a bite."

Cloud easily cut a piece and dipped it in the sauce, holding it out to him, even as his free hand reached out to stroke his cheek. "I love you Zack... I hope that no matter what happens, you remember that."

Zack took the piece of steak into his mouth groaning as he savored the taste, he tilted his face into cloud's hand, enjoying the mans gently touch. When he was done chewing he leaned close pressing his lips against his lovers' "I love you too." he said softly. "It's not something i'm about to forget."

Cloud smiled. "Good."

Eating his dinner, zack looked out at the horizon, a calm peaceful expression on his face. "It's hard to believe we have quite a bit of work ahead of us."

Cloud nodded. "I'm looking into contractors for the bar. And the insurance covers most of the rebuild."

"The insurance company must have contacted my bank, and put the money from the totaled Infinity, in my account. So at least now I know I have some money to get another vehicle to get us to and from when weather won't permit the use of the harley."

"We have my car, remember? Tifa brought it over earlier, with your bike."

Zack smiled "Yes. I remember." his eyes twinkled "but I miss my Infinity..you remember all the nice controls..including the massage mode."

Cloud smiled. "All right, I guess mine isn't good enough," he murmured. He'd gotten one as a present... but almost never drove the thing. He just didn't like to drive.

Zack hummed "well..." he looked at his lover "I like pretty things, sure..I guess I could take it to get a tune up and everything...making it mine since you wont even put your butt in the drivers' seat...Do you not know how to drive?"

Cloud nodded. "Yes. I even have my license... but I just... don't really like to drive if I can avoid it."

"Are you scared?" he asked softly.

Cloud bit his lower lip. "I don't think so. I just... don't like... it."

Zack nodded "Okay, then we'll just have to have you sign it over to me. I'll put it under my insurance plan with my bike... but, i'm gonna have to get under there and look at it to see if it'll need anything."

"It hasn't been driven very much... but I kept it up."

"Okay. I guess i'll just paint it hot pink with a unicorn on the hood."

Cloud felt his nose wrinkle at that, turning to eat silently.

"Kidding." he murmured going back to eating.

Cloud sighed, shaking his head, even as he laughed softly. "Odd joke."

Zack shrugged "I'm comfortable in my own skin. I know I really could drive a car that was hot pink with a unicorn and not feel flamboyantly gay."

Cloud smiled, even as he planed to get himself a dress tomorrow, since he had some clothing now that looked very feminine. He wouldn't feel so odd... and that way, Zack could play with the car while he did this.

Zack looked at him then looked away. Things were racing through his mind, he sighed softly. Part of him wondered if Leon was aware of Cloud's ...crossdressing.

Cloud watched his lover. "something the matter."

"Hmm...no." he smiled "i'm just thinking about what color would look nice, on the car and go well with the interior"

"The interior is a gray blue... the color outside is a dark gray. So I guess you'd have to look at it and figure it out."

"Mm..i guess so." zack smiled at him and gently reached out...touching his face.

Cloud sighed, leaning into his touch. "No one else knows, you know," Cloud whispered.

Zack tensed "I'm not going to tell anyone..." he lowered his gaze

Cloud flushed. "I didn't think you would. I just... wanted... to let you know."

"I...just..don't understand it." he whispered "Do you feel more...attractive in women's clothing?"he asked

Cloud thought about it, before shaking his head. "No, that isn't it... its more... that I just... feel comfortable... in them. Its hard to explain."

"I know a little bit about it. Isn't it...like your...a woman trapped in a mans body or something? Is that what it feels like?"

Cloud shrugged. 'I don't know if its quite that detailed... but I guess close enough."

"Then why not get a sex change? you can dress how you want...without hiding it.."

Cloud shook his head. "I like being a male."

That comment stumped him. He raised his gaze lookinig beyond confused. "...okay.." he whispered

Cloud sighed, closing his eyes. "I knew it... it really is too hard to understand."

"At the moment...yes. But...I also have never been around it. I'm trying to understand it cloud...are you finished?"

Cloud nodded. "Yes. And I like being a male... I know that. But... I just... like women's clothing. I guess... I'd be called a drag queen... at most."

"Okay." zack stood and took his plate as well as clouds into the room. setting them on the tray he wheeled it back into the hallway. He then took off his shirt, folding it and putting it back into the bag, before walking back out onto the balcony. he ruffled clouds hair. "That's fine," he said softly. "like i said, i'd rather you be yourself than show me someone your not."

Cloud flushed. "Thats why I just settle for tight clothes..."

"They look good...on you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." he whispered softly.

Cloud cuddled close, kissing him softly.

zack kissed him back softly, gently caressing clouds cheek as he did so.

Cloud moaned, even as he pressed close to his lover, enjoying the caress to his cheek.

Pulling away slightly. Zack looked at him smiling.

Cloud smiled back at him.

He walked over to the railing, leaning against it.

Cloud moved to stand beside him, one arm around his waist.

Zack sighed heavily and wrapped an arm around clouds' shoulders. "I love you." he whispered softly,he pressed his lips against the mans temple kissing it. "you mean alot to me."

Cloud smiled, kissing him back. "I love you too... you mean a lot to me as well."

Groaning, he indulged himself in the kiss. "mmm."

"Mm..." cloud murmured in return, enjoying the closeness just a kiss brought.

Moving back some, zack sunk down to his knees, untying the sash of clouds robe, letting it open. he smiled up at him, wiggling his eyebrows at the man before leaning close running his tongue underneath his lovers cock. "I got a sudden craving for something sweet." he murmured huskily.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Kingdomhearts, or any additional characters mentioned of any of the Final Fantasy series. All rights and characters belong to Disney and Square-Enix.

**Authors: **Dark Nuriko and SeiferAlmasy86

**Warnings: **If male/male bothers you, click your back button now and don't read further.

_Dorm Rules- Chapter Eleven_

Cloud shivered, even as his member started to wake up. "Did you?"

Smirking, zack laughed softly. "Mhmm I want some dessert." he purred taking the organ into his mouth, moaning hotly around it

Cloud cried out softly, his hands coming up to Zack's hair, pulling slightly.

"mmm baby." he hummed deepthroating him, he wrapped his tongue around the shaft, working it to the hilt, his head bobbing quickly.

"S... S... Sooo... good..." he panted, enjoying the feel of his mouth on him.

looking up at him, zack let his teeth graze along clouds length. his hands moving to the blondes lower back, making him move his hips.

Cloud rocked into his mouth, panting. "Mm... you're... soooo... good... love..."

groaning he slipped a finger in between the plump cheeks, and rubbed against his lovers pucker teasing it.

Cloud cried out, his eyes wide. "god... yes!

His other hand went to clouds sac, kneading it while he sucked him firmly, slurping noises coming from him. he slipped the tease of a digit into his lover, groaning at the warmth.

Cloud bucked and screamed out Zack's name, cuming hard.

zack's eyes widened in surprise, pulling away he swallowed what he could and pulled away, the remaining semen dribbling from the corner of his lips down his chin.

Cloud flushed, looking down. "S... Sorry..."

"What are you sorry for?" he licked his lips, and wiped the bit off of his chin.

"I... came rather... fast...'

'Dont be sorry for it." zack chuckled "I enjoyed my dessert."

Cloud smiled, moving to lick at his lips.

a soft groan passed his lips "You like tasting yourself?" he murmured hotly

"I like kissing you... tasting myself is merely a bonus."

zack shivered pressing himself close, crushing his lips to clouds groaning as he slipped his tongue inside the mans mouth. "mmm.." he reached around cupping clouds ass.

Cloud groaned, pressing into his hands, even as he moaned and returned the kiss.

"my dick can't breathe.." he murmured hotly as he pulled away..unzipping his pants he pulled himself out.pinning the blonde against the wall, rubbing his cock inbetween his lovers crack. "mmm..."

Cloud groaned, even as he couldn't help but grin. 'I'm glad... for those pants... now," he murmured.

"Are you?" zack whispered into his ear, before sucking and nipping on it. his tongue flicking along the outer shell. he spread cloud's legs further before pushing into him crying out in bliss

Cloud gave a keening cry at the feeling of being penitrated, even as he shivered. "Mm... god... yes!"

panting heavily. zack kept cloud pressed against the wall, not holding back as he instantly began pounding in and out of him. "you turn me on...so...easily."

"good... I love it!"

Getting rougher. he neglected clouds ear, and focused his attention on his lovers neck. licking it, before and after he'd bite down. "you love my dick...dont you?" he whispered dirtily.

Cloud gasped. "Y... Yes... I love... how well... it fills my ass..." he panted out.

"So do i..." he groaned making it so the blonde couldn't move at all, he wrapped clouds legs around his waist, panting hotly and heavily. "all..i can think about...anymore...is having...sex..with you.." he cried out.

Cloud cried out, even as he panted heavily, rocking against him and crying out over and over. "God... yes... I wouldn't mind... if you were always... inside me!"

zack shuddered and pressed his lips against clouds, panting against them, as he smirked "dont tempt me.." he whispered huskily. "you'll never get me out of you.'.."

"That works... for me..." he panted, whimpering, even as he rocked harder against him, wanting more.

crying out hotly. zack slammed into him eagerly, meeting clouds impatience. "fu...fu...god.." he whispered biting down on his lovers shoulder as he bucked his hips quicker

Cloud trembled in his arms, feeling his body tighten once more. "I... I'm... gonna... cum... again..." he gasped.

once those walled tightened up around him, zack went faster. shivering. "..cu...cum...th...then"

"ZACK!!" Cloud screamed out, even as he did as he was told and came, ass closing around him.

hollaring just as loud, he spurted his load deep inside of the blonde. fighting to regain his breath. "fu...god...cloud.."

"Zack... I... think... we... made... the whole floor hear us," he murmured, a smirk on his lips.

zack chuckled and rested his forehead against clouds. "I believe that. but I couldn't help myself," he pulled out, tucked himself back in before just removing the pants completely. He gently grabbed ahold of cloud, looking at his back, making sure it wasn't scratched up from being fucked into the wall

He was a little red now... but otherwise all right. "Mm..."

Playfully smacking cloud on the ass. Zack chuckled and walked inside, pulling cloud with him. "I was serious you know... all i can think about is...you..." he walked over to the bed laying down.. "having sex. with.,.. me"

Cloud smiled, flopping onto the bed beside him. "Honestly, I love that about our relationship... but I love everything we do."

zack smiled as he gently ran his fingers through clouds hair. "Im glad you enjoy it. I enjoy making you cum." he wrapped his arms around the blonde. "it's a treat... but i enjoy this..the most.. just being able to hold you close...afterwards."

Cloud sighed, even as he cuddled close to him, enjoying it.

"mmmm.. you should go see your friends tomorrow."

"I suppose so."

"...you dont want to?"

"I just... don't know if I'm needed.

"Oh, quit being silly."

Cloud looked at him. "I'm not."

"You're being hard on yourself, and I dont understand why. Which friend doesn't need you?"

"Well the girls normally deal without me normally. Leon's obviously not needing my words..."

"About him, listen to me. If I beat the shit out of you...and he was worried and wanting to protect you...if he wasn't there when i showed up and wanted some from you...would you let me have sex with you? look at it that way..look at it...as if...you..were him. as if you were in that situation."

"I wouldn't have slept with him. No matter what... I would have hit the call button... something... anything but give in. I don't give in to that kind of lifestyle."

zacks eyes softened. "if i were in his shoes...i would have let my lover sleep with me. Just one last time. I'd be in a hospital, if he tried to kill me the machines would alert everyone. and i'd feel like i was safest there...i'd want the one last time...to see if he...felt anything. so i wouldn't be second guessing myself the rest of my life. but that's me."

Cloud laid his head on Zack's chest, thinking over everything he'd said.

getting himself comfortable he combed his fingers through clouds hair, playing with it as he slowly drifted off.

Cloud sighed and figured he'd go see Leon tomorrow... but he wouldn't go so anyone could recognise him.

--

The next day, Zack still had his arms wrapped around Cloud, holding him close. his hand still moving on its own..petting clouds head.

"mmm.''

Cloud shifted. "Mm..." he murmured, slowly shifting and kissing him softly, before sitting up.

grunting zack stretched, his foot colliding with his lovers back roughly. "ungh. is it morning?"

Cloud grunted, even as he nodded. "Yes. I'm gonna go shower, shop, and then see Leon."

Zack groaned "good...i'll be sleeping." he murmured hogging all the blankets

"The cars down in the parking lot. The slip for it is in the top drawer beside the bed," He murmured, kissing him, before moving to shower. Once he was done, he pulled on tight shorts and a top. He'd shaved his legs as well. He looked even more girly than normal and a very light, natural application of some make-up added to the effect. With a sigh, he moved to head out, planning to get some dresses while out before going to visit Leon.

Zack watched cloud leave, sighing heavily. "jesus.." he whispered softly "i love him...but i...dont want a girl." he pulled a pillow over his head "this...is going to be rough."

Cloud bought himself only one dress, which he planned to wear only when he was alone. He then moved to change, pulling on male shorts and a t-shirt, even as he cleaned off the make-up and heading off to the hospital. After thinking about it... and Zack's reaction to his last attempt, he knew this was just one thing he'd have to keep to himself.

Zack reluctantly got up and showered. Once he finished and had dried himself off, he rummaged through the bags grabbing a pair of shorts and slid them on. He opened the top drawer of the end table, grabbing the title to the car and the keys to it as well. Walking downstairs he sighed, and got into the vehicle, and sped away. He went to the dmv getting everything switched over to his name, along with getting new tags for it.

Cloud moved to the room, knocking on the door.

'Come in.." leon called.

Cloud walked in, nodding his head once. "Hey, Leon, how are you feeling?" he asked.

Leon's bruising was actually looking much better, compared to the first time cloud had seen him. "Ah.. I'm doing okay." he said softly. "feeling much better...and you?"

Cloud nodded. "Better... working on getting Seventh Heaven rebuilt... and my life back together... but I'm good. Well... that and a broken foot still."

Leon looked at clouds foot. "I thought you already had that thing off." he commented "I heard about seventh heaven.. and im sorry."

"how is your life...treating you? i mean are you.." he spotted the ring. "wow...congrats." he whispered

Cloud nodded, flushing. "Thanks Leon... and the cast comes off in a week. They had to rebreak it after it healed the first time... so its taking longer."

"Why did they have to rebreak it after it healed?"

"It had healed wrong and would have made walking impossible."

The brunette nodded "that would suck." he murmured "you look different...somehow.." he murmured

Cloud blinked, tipping his head. "Do I? Is it bad?"

Leon shook his head "not at all." he whispered "can you come here?"

Cloud moved closer, looking at him. "What?"

He looked a bit...hesitant. Sighing heavily he sat up and shifted moving to close the gap between them. He gently pressed his lips against clouds kissing him. softly.

Cloud's eyes went wide, even as he pulled back. "What... was that for?"

leon just laid back down. "nothing..." he whispered softly

Cloud sighed. "it isn't nothing, Leon or you wouldn't have done it. I do still love you, its just... not in the same way it was."

"Mine is the same way it's always been. Why do you think I kissed you?"

Cloud sighed. "You wouldn't still care if you knew the half of it."

"Bullshit. try me."

Cloud thought a moment. "What if... and this is a hypothetical... what if I said I like cross-dressing?"

Leon just smiled at him. "I've known for a long...long time." he said softly. "I enjoyed it, it's not something to be ashamed of. that's why i'd encourage you to dress up for me. hell i even did it for you."

Cloud sighed. "Did you think... it made me... a girl... because of it?"

That made leon do a double take. "No...of course not...are you sure you're alright?"

Cloud had to love the one who thought it was odd. "Yeah, I'm sure. I was gonna sneak in dressed like a woman... but then I figured it was foolish."

Leon chuckled "I would've known it was you." he chuckled "but I would've enjoyed it...i had him put in jail." he whispered softly. "so you didn't have to."

Cloud blinked. "W... What happened? Did he threaten you? Will you need my help?"

"He wasn't threatening me...he just..wasn't very loving during intercourse. i realized...that he meant to do it all, and i was just a toy, so i pressed the call button and he was escorted out. I said what i had to, to the police. according to them he'll be locked away for awhile, so i dont have to worry."

"You always were good with the law... when you get out... I have a job offer for you... if your interested."

"What will it be?" he asked softly "i mean...what's the job offer for?"

"Well, once we get the bar back up... we'll need a lawyer... if you're interested."

"Of course I am." he murmured softly. "for a price...come here, please." leon looked at the blonde, a small smile on his lips.

Cloud looked at him warrily this time, watching him, even as he moved over, making certain that he wouldn't be caught off guard again.

Leon looked a bit hurt, and took Clouds hand into his own, pulling him close, and holding him. 'I want you to tell me the truth...about why you asked if i was okay with cross dressing and if I thought it was weird...when i've done it for you. Does he not like it or something?"

Cloud looked down. "He's... not comfortable with it," Cloud admitted, not looking at him. "But... how did you know... that I liked it? I always complained."

"I...pretended to be asleep one day." he whispered "I was actually watching you, and would just close my eyes whenever you'd look over at me." leon said. "but i guess...they are nothing more than memories now." he reluctantly let go of him.

"another..reason i knew...is because.. cloud we grew up together." he murmured

Cloud looked away. "Everyone thought I had a sister..."

"I stayed the night at your house, I knew that you didn't have a sister, if you did she would've gotten along great with Ellone."

Cloud nodded, even as he sighed. "Yes, I suppose so," he murmured. "Mom always wanted a daughter... too bad she didn't get one."

Leon raised an eyebrow. "I think she's the only one upset by that. I certaintly wasn't.. and I'm sure your current flame is happy your male also."

"I'm certain as well."

He laughed then looked away. "you shouldn't have to hide it cloud." he whispered

Cloud shrugged. "I don't mind, Leon. I've done that all my life. I don't expect things to change over night."

"I suppose." he murmured

Cloud gave him a smile. "Besides, what I wear doesn't matter."

"To most people, it doesn't."

Cloud nodded. "Exactly. I'll just enjoy my tight clothes and not worry about women's for now."

an exhasperated sigh passed his lips. "I thought you had meant that you didn't care what people thought of what you...wore."

"I'm still reluctant for everyone to know what I like. I just told Zack yesterday... and had thought you today... but I guess I wasn't as slick as I wanted to believe."

"Im sure you have everyone else fooled, just do what you have to.." leon murmured

Cloud laughed. "I suppose." He toyed with the bag he was carrying, even as he watched him. "I might need you're lawyer expertise in a few days... the contractors are coming by. I want to make sure the contract they're giving me won't jip me."

"Bring it by and I'll look over it for you." he said softly. smiling at him. "i've never known you to go around sporting hickies." he murmured just noticing them

Cloud shrugged. "You weren't one for them."

He clicked his tongue "Point taken."

Cloud nodded. "Yes. Can I get you anything?"

"Not what i'm craving." leon murmured "but other than that...im good."

Cloud flushed at that, looking away, playing with the bags handles. "I see... well... I guess I should let you be... I'll come back and visit tomorrow. With the contract."

chuckling leon ran his fingers through his hair "okay...take it easy."

Cloud moved to the door, before pausing there. "Leon?"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't... you ever tell me... Squall was your real name?" Cloud asked, his voice soft.

"I was afraid you'd laugh...like everyone else." he looked away "i hate it, it's a stupid name...isn't it?" he whispered

Cloud shook his head. "I think... if you had trusted me more... I could have told you it wasn't. In fact... it went along rather well with my own strange name..." he murmured, even as he reached for the door.

"You didn't trust me enough back then to tell me about your secret." he whispered "i wasn't the only one...in the relationship who held back a little. Fact of the matter is, that i prefer the name leon. and i never meant to hurt you," he closed his eyes holding back sudden tears.

Cloud sighed. "I suppose... but mine was merely a clothing choice... your's was... your... real name. Even if you prefered Leon... I would have at least liked to know... the real name..." Cloud sighed. "I'll stop. I'm being mean... and I need to stop."

his shoulders shook. he turned to cloud, "get out. it's bad enough i regret doing everything to ever hurt you i dont need you rubbing it in and hurting me more than i already hurt." his blue eyes became the stormy color they always did when he became upset. "just go..."

Cloud winced. "I... I'm sorry... I... I won't bother you again," he murmured, even as he moved to leave as he ordered.

"i'll look at those...papers tomorrow." he whispered softly "until then,...stay safe."

Cloud nodded, and left, heading out swiftly.

leon just sighed, closing his eyes.trying to get some rest.

Cloud headed home, glad he wasn't still femininely dressed. He didn't want to have to stop to change just to be in the hotel with Zack.

Zack had the car up on jacks, tinkering underneath it. The radio, blaring a rap song, about the girls licking the rappers' dick like a lollipop. Zack was happily singing along with it.

Cloud blinked, having put the bag away upstairs and checking on him. "Having fun!?" he called out.

zack slid out from underneath the car, covered in oil, and gas. He smirked "you could always come over here and gimme some lovin' sugar."

"Good thing these are clothes I don't mind getting dirty," he replied, even as he moved close and kissed him.

Zack kissed him deeply, groaning. pulling away he leaned through the window and turned the radio off. "so..how'd your day go?" he asked

"It was a little awkward... but I did get manage to find a lawyer..."

"How was it awkward?" he asked while raising an eyebrow. "how much did you have to pay this lawyer?"

"Its Leon... and well... I found out he knew... about my... odd habit."

zack twitched. "I was wondering if...he knew." he whispered "he's your lawyer?" he blinked

"Well, he said he'd look over the contract with the contrator..."

"Well, at least someone you know will be looking it over for you, I'm sure he won't screw you...over." pausing a little "so what was said about your odd habit? and is that all?"

"He knew since we where kids... and that I shouldn't worry about what other people think."

Zack tilted his head "Ahhh...so you told him i didn't enjoy it."

"No. I merely said you weren't used to it."

"Was anything else said between you two?" he asked softly "were our bedroom tales spilt to the man as well?" he asked softly.

"No! I don't kiss and tell, Zack. He did notice my hickeys... but that's all."

Zack sighed and leaned against the car, looking at him. "I think this is the first time...i've ever been worried." he whispered softly. "in our relationship."

Cloud blinked. "Why are you worried about it? There's no reason to be that way."

Zack's eyes closed "let me guess, he enjoyed it when you cross dressed for him." he whispered "it was probably easier... and i can see what's happening. how can i compete with someone who.. enjoys it..when i dont? maybe i'm overthinking but i'll tell you...i have a gut feeling..on this."

Cloud felt like pulling his hair out. "You think I'm going to let a little thing like my enjoyment of womens clothes bother our relationship? So what, Leon accepts it and you don't. That just means that when you're away, I can wear dresses and I can change once you get back. Nothing major. I don't enjoy it every day anyway. Its merely something I do occasionally."

zack walked around lowering the car down, he sighed heavily. "I dont want to argue. It was just a slight..moment of irrationalness. Unfortunately, I'm not in a good mood right now, and I apologize, for snapping."

Cloud sighed. "Zack... is this going to be a problem? If it is I can solve it easily... I can just not cross dress."

'It's not fair to ask you to do that." the elder man looked at him "I'm just not..comfortable seeing it." he said softly. "hey.. look come.on.. let's go upstairs and take a shower..." he gently touched clouds hand.

Cloud nodded, moving to twine the hands together. "You know... that no matter the clothes... I'm still me Zack. I'm still male and I will always have a cock. And I have no intention of acting like a woman just because I like girls clothes."

"It's not that.. it's just...i dont mind the tight clothes, really. it's dresses and lingere suited for women where...i begin to get...a bit...touchy on. the way i look at it is...i'd rather you show me your dick, than cover it with frilly panties, or such. i can't preform ...sexually for a woman, cloud." he mumbled embarassed. "im not saying you are... it's just...nevermind."

"What about what I wore this morning? The tight shorts and top?

"it was fine.."

"Honestly?" Cloud asked.

Zack looked at him "yes, honestly."

Cloud smiled. "Then I can handle that."

"mmm good" he whispered, bringing their entwined hands up to his lips. he kissed the back of clouds hand. 'I love you, i get nervous...when you're around him." he admitted gently

Cloud couldn't help but smile. "I love you too... Zack... and don't be. I love him, I admit it, but it isn't a romantic kind of love. Its that of close friends and family."

"I've been...trying to not be...nervous." he said softly as he gently pulled away leading the way to their room

"I love being with you Zack. You're the only person I want inside my body."

Zack smiled at him. "I love you too cloud," he whispered softly. he slid out of his shorts once he got into the room and went to the shower to clean up

Cloud moved to wash off his face and hands in the sink.

scrubbing himself clean zack sighed. "Cloud? come here."

Cloud moved over to him.

poking his head out from behind the shower curtain, zack pressed his lips against clouds kissing him softly at first. Slipping his tongue past clouds lips, he gradually deepened it.

Cloud couldn't help but moaned, even as he tangled his tongue with his and groaned, loving the feel of his lips on his onw.

shuddering he pulled him closer. his tongue eagerly dancing with his lovers

Cloud whimpered, even as he did everything he could he tangle his tongue with Zack's, wanting to just keep locked to him.

"mmm" he hummed happily, his fingers working on removing clouds clothes, panting softly into the kiss. "shower with me." he whispered

Cloud swiftly pulled his clothes off, moving into the shower and against Zack, even as he couldn't help but gasp, kissing him hotly.

zack groaned and shivered deepening the kiss, his fingers trailing up clouds sides, then to his back, exploring his body.

Cloud couldn't help but whimper, even as his own hands trailed over his body with ease.

breaking the kiss, zack took a couple steps back, he wetted his hair down, and began washing it.

Cloud shivered, even as he couldn't help but whimper, watching his lover as he washed his hair, wanting to get closer but wanting to let him finish cleaning up.

zack hummed as he began washing himself up, once he was positive he got all the oil off of himself only then did he stand under the water to rinse off. running his fingers through his hair as he did so..

Once the water ran clear, he smiled and knelt in front of him, taking his cock into his mouth.

"Holy...CLOUD!!" zack groaned arching his back slightly his fingers grasping ahold of clouds hair.

Cloud smiled, even as he worked on suckling on him.

moaning hotly he closed his eyes moving his hips slightly panting. "mmmm...what...nnng"

Cloud groaned, even as he continued to suckle him deeply, enjoying making his lover feel good.

"mmmnngg god..." he slowly slid his length out of clouds mouth before kneeling infront of him kissing him deeply rubbing his hard, slick penis against clouds, moaning hotly

Cloud couldn't help but whimper, even as a soft cry passed his lips, only to be swallowed by Zacks. He loved this... and he'd do what'ever Zack wanted right now.

zack shuddered "Baby," he whispered "ungh. " he pulled cloud onto his lap, gasping at the sensation of his length pushing past the tight ring into the moist passageway. "god...your so tight." he cried out

Cloud groaned, even as his head fell back, his body arching as he took all of him. "God... Zack... I love this. You feel... soooo good... inside me!"

bucking his hips, zack licked his lips, trembling at just how deep he was able to penitrate him. "C...l..cloud..."

"Z... Z...Zack... I love... feeling... your cock... inside me... making us... one," he panted, even as he couldn't help but rock with him.

gasping, he placed a hand on each of clouds hips, guiding and steadying him as he thrusted up into him, then would help the blonde bounce, and gyrate his hips a little. his eyes glazed as they watched the youngers movements, his cock twitching and pulsing even more inside of his lover. zack cried out bucking quicker. "ungh.. i want to stay like this...buried in here." he murmured as he thrusted deeply.

Cloud cried out, even as he panted, feeling his body getting closer and closer to that peak. "Yes... yes... forever... like this... with you... inside me!" he panted.

zack panted heavily as he arched his back, he moved his hands to wrap his arms around his lovers waist, pounding into the tight passageway. He trembled as his hot breath brushed against the mans ear. Tensing, he groaned lowly, until he couldn't hold back anymore. "CLOUD!!..." he screamed into the blondes ear as he released his load into his ass.

Cloud found himself arching further, his inner walls gripping Zack's cock, clinging to him, milking him for all that was in him, even as he came as well, screaming one name... "ZACK!!"

Zack shuddered and cried out again, once he felt the walls spasm around him. he huffed and panted hotly. "mmmm..god yes.."

Cloud panted, spent, seeming to crumble around him, laying his head on Zack's shoulder, just staying like that.

Shifting slightly, zack propped himself up on an elbow, reaching behind himself to turn the water off. His length slipped from his lovers anus, along with his fluids. He rubbed his lovers back. "I think i've finally tired you out." he teased

Cloud shook his head. "Never... I just... like the cuddling that comes after."

"Mmm..so do I...but I have to admit...it's getting steamier everytime we make love." he said and wiggled his eyebrows at the blonde "let's see...maybe we should try it on my harley next."

"I think... I could be into that... as long as it isn't moving at the same time."

"...We'd..definately wreck, I can't consentrate on two things at once very well. Multi-tasking is my weakness. and you'd have to do all the work in order for that to work...i'd be busy steering.." he paused "it sounds kinky though."

"Things like that work better for women... just get them in a dress and no one would ever really know what was going on..." Cloud murmured, even as he had no intention of wearing one... at least not around Zack since he didn't like it.

Zack smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah they would. Usually the female rides on the back of a motorcycle. not in the front. and she'd still have to be moving her hips, because if the driver were to buck his hips, he'd risk losing control of the bike."

Cloud laughed. "It could still be done discretely..."

"Are you hinting at something?" he teased

Cloud shook his head. "No. Just my overactive imagination at work."

Zack stood up, pulling cloud up with him. "About you driving the harley and having sex with a girl?" he chimed, teasing the man.

Cloud snorted. "I wouldn't be able to get hard for a woman, Zack."

"Ah...I know I can't." he blinked "unless she was a she he...maybe. i think that'd just scare me though."

Cloud laughed, even as he just enjoyed being against him, the press of his body against his own was comforting.

Zack stepped out of the tub, he lifted cloud up out of there as well, forgetting about his cast for a moment as he banged it against it. He winced. "sorry.." he handed the blonde a towel.

Cloud winced, but smiled, taking the towel. "That's fine... thank you... it wasn't too bad."

"You're welcome." he said softly as he slipped into a dark blue terry cloth robe. Sighing softly as he walked out of the bathroom.

Cloud pulled on the power blue one he had for himself and walked out after him.

He turned and looked at Cloud, smiling at him. He pulled him close. "Now...just to get you pregnant." he teased "my life...would be complete."

Cloud snorted. "You can't handle me in women's clothing... me pregnant would kill you, he teased.

Zack blinked, a little caught off guard before smirking 'Actually as long as the kid would be mine..." he trailed off playfully "I'd love you being pregnant. You'd look...cute."

"Pregnancy is a woman thing... and that... I most certainly am not... although I'd love to give you a child... I think you'd make a wonderful father."

zack ruffled clouds hair, "love, it was a joke..."

Cloud smiled, cuddling up to him.

holding cloud close, he smiled guiding him to the bed, he held him close. falling asleep almost instantly.

Cloud sighed and settled down, following soon after.

--

In the middle of the night, Zack awoke in a cold sweat patting around for cloud, fumbling in the dark. His hands landing in the mans hair, he smiled, calming down. Shifting he carefully slipped from the bed and went out onto the balcony, to get some fresh air, shutting sliding glass door, behind himself...letting his lover sleep.

Cloud sighed and shifted closer to Zack's side, enjoying the scent and faint warmth that was left in his wake.

The door to their room opened slowly, the man Leon, had arrested the prior day calmly walked in, his eyes on the raven haired man for a few moments before proceeding to the slumbering blonde. His hand covered clouds mouth, he settled himself inbetween the smallers legs. "Make a sound...and you'll end up like your friend."

Cloud gasped, his eyes instantly widening, before narrowing. Oh hell no was he going to become a victim. No way in hell!

Seifer reached down undoing his fly, he pulled at the sash of the robe. pinning cloud on his stomach, before thrusting into him, groaning lowly in clouds ear. "mmm. your nice and tight."

Cloud waited till his hand was over his mouth, before biting down, hard, drawing blood and shoving back to buck him off. Adreniline was racing and he hoped it made enough noise Zack would hear.

Grunting the taller blonde gritted his teeth, jerking his hand back using it to grab ahold of clouds hair pulling roughly on it, then shoved clouds face into the pillow. only enjoying the bucking. "ungh...I made those sliding glass doors soundproof." he hissed "are you trying to get his attention?" he snarled

Cloud managed to move. "If I do... good... if not... you're still scum... and I'm not giving in. Also... if it really was sound proof, you wouldn't want me so quiet." That said, he then screamed, so loud and seemed to shake walls.

Seifer chuckled and bit clouds neck. "mmm.." he pulled out cumming on his back. "just the sliding glass door. is soundproof." he muttered before back handing him. he zipped his fly, walking away as calmly as he entered the room. the door slamming shut.

Cloud, snarled and moved to call the cops, without bothering to clean up. He hated it... but right now... he had evidence all over him. Blood, hair, skin... and most of all, cum... that fucker was going down. Once he'd made the call, blood at his mouth and nose from the back hand, he moved to open the glass door. "You... need to get in here," he said as he opened it. He was shaking... and certain he'd pass out... but he was gonna nail the bastard before hand.

Zack jerked awake, his eyes widening "what the hell did you do?!" he exclaimed going to him, he caressed clouds face. "...cloud..."

Cloud pulled back. "that asshole of Leon's was here... thought he'd have a laugh... rape me with you out side... then left... I already called the cops."

Zack looked at his lover, trying to gently touch his face again. 'i...i'm sorry...i..just..couldn't sleep, i..." he looked away.

Cloud gave him a soft smile. "Its okay, really."

He sat on the bed his hands covering his face. "Don't lie." he whispered remaining still when the cops arrived, they took cloud downtown, getting samples of the fluids off of him. and were questioning him. During that time, zack gathered their things and loaded them in the car. waiting for cloud to get back.

Once Cloud was done, he returned, looking at his lover. "I am all right. Because that son-of-a-bitch picked the wrong man to fuck with."

"we are NOT staying here." zack snapped "you are driving the car, i'll follow on my bike."

Cloud nodded. "Fine... but don't let your anger make you wreckless, all right?"

"Same goes to you." he whispered "let's just go...you..need a shower."

Cloud nodded. "Where to?" he asked, even as he was already getting a refund from the hotel. When seifer's dad heard about this, he'd apologized profusely and instantly refunded all their money... for dinners and their stay. Daddy was anything but happy with his son at this moment in time... and if he was disowned, that would become the least of Seifer's worries.

"The hotel down the street." he handed cloud the keys. "i knew this would happen." he muttered under his breath, far from happy. He got on his bike and sighed as he started the engine, waiting for cloud.

Cloud started the car, listening to it purr. He hated driving, but he could handle this. "Zack... let it go. At least this way the fuckers gonna fully pay for his crime."

Zack just put the helmet on gesturing for cloud to back out. Thankfully he had enough common sense to change clothing before deciding to leave. Riding his bike in a bathrobe...would've just added more humiliation to his night.

Cloud drove to the new hotel, one just as nice but not as expensive. He got out, grabbed the suitcases, and moved to register them and get a room.

Zack sighed waiting outside for him, a lot of what if's running through his mind. He was proud of his lover...but also very disappointed in himself.

Cloud came out with their keys, a bell hop waiting with their bags. "Ready?"

Zack nodded, smiling gently at him.

Cloud held out his hand to him, watching to have him take it. he wasn't afraid to show he was gay.

taking clouds hand, he entwined their fingers. he placed a gentle kiss on clouds cheek. "I love you." he whispered softly

Cloud smiled, even as his cheek was a little bruised. "I love you too," he replied, leading him up to their room.

Once t hey got to their room, zack grabbed ahold of him, pulling him close holding him there. "i'm...sorry." he whispered "i...should've woke you, and had you come with me out on the balcony."

Cloud stroked over his cheek. "I'm not gonna let what he did break me. I fought him and in a way, I won... so don't be sorry. I love you... and you were there for me afterward... that's all that maters."

"You wouldn't let me touch you." he whispered

"There was too much evidence on me."

Zack loosened his grasp on cloud. "I warned you not to get mixed up in your ex's business!" he cried "and look what happened to you! the bastard fucking raped you, and started beating you and you think it's going to get easier because we got our money back...and...the cops are involved..with evidence. Didn't leon have him locked up just the other day?" he gently grasped clouds chin. "your so damn hard headed sometimes, why didn't you listen?"

Cloud looked at him. "I didn't get involved, Zack. I didn't even speak on Leon's behalf to the police."

"Then why did this happen to you? be..because your sexy or something?"

Cloud shrugged. "No clue. I only met Seifer once... and that was before Leon was beat up."

Zack pulled cloud close "did...it hurt?"

"Only my pride... for about a second... mostly... I was just angry."

he touched clouds behind. "Are you...torn? do you know" he asked softly his voice waivering.

Cloud shook his head. "I'm not torn. I was still well streched from you, love."

zack blinked several times before busting out laughing. "oh. let's...get you cleaned up..."

Cloud nodded. "I'd like that..." he replied, even as he moved toward the bathroom.

zack followed him in there.putting the cover down on the toliet he sat down on it. he grabbed clouds hand...gently kissing it.

Cloud leaned against him, glad that Zack didn't hate him not that he'd been raped. "I'll shower... think you can get the hotel robe for me?" he asked, even as he stripped, moving to start the shower.

zack moved getting the robe, he placed it on the towel rack. "Cloud, i laid it on the towel rack...along with a towel." he said softly "Do you want our shampoo and soap? or are you just going to use the hotels?"

Cloud let himself soak in the warm water. "Our stuff, please."

"Alright." he quietly walked out of the bathroom looking through their bags for their shampoo, conditioner and soap. He had been in a rush and just thrown everything together. Finding it, he grabbed ahold of it and opened the shower curtain, setting the bottles on the ledge. "here love." he said softly.

Cloud smiled, kissing him. "Thank you, love," he answered, moving to use the soap and wash up.

He closed the curtain and locked the bathroom door, on his way out before shutting it. he stripped down to his boxers and sighed heavily as he laid on the bed a couple tears rolling down his face, as he tried to get the image of cloud being covered in blood, and semen out of his head.

Cloud finished his shower, fresh and clean, before moving to dry off and wrap the towel around himself. He didn't understand why Zack had locked the door and he moved over to him, smiling softly. "I love you, Zack... what's the matter?" he asked, sitting beside them and stroking over his back.

"Seeing you like that...scared me." zack whispered softly "it...felt...like my breath was knocked from me, I couldn't believe it happened right under my nose... and i was so stupid...i should have left that door open...i would've killed him for laying a finger on you. and you...you act like it's nothing. like he just...swatted you...with a fly swatter or a rolled up newspaper...i'm crying for you...since you wont do it yourself."

Cloud frowned slightly. "I just don't see any point in giving Seifer the satisfaction of breaking me. That's what he wanted... but he really didn't try all that hard... and aside from the slap and some pulled hair, he wasn't really trying to beat me up. His chewed up hand is worse than what happened to me."

zack rolled over looking at him and gently grabbed clouds face. "he's not here damn it! I am. and you were raped."

Cloud nodded, watching Cloud. "Yes... and I cried over it while I was being looked at..."

Zack looked a bit hurt. he pulled away, blinking away unshed tears. "like i said." he whispered "i'll cry for you."

Cloud pulled him close, clinging to him, not wanting him to pull away from him.

Zack kept his eyes closed, and remained still in clouds hold. he lifted an arm holding cloud close, as well.

Silent tears filled his eyes and spilled over, even as he couldn't help but remain against him.

opening his eyes, he looked at his lover. Feeling his chest tighten. He gently wiped away his tears. "I love you, baby.." he whispered as he held him close. He smiled at him, his own eyes glistening. "i didn't mean to yell, I...just got frightened...i..im sorry if i added to your distress.."

Cloud shook his head... "I... I wasn't crying... because... I wasn't... scared... I knew.. you'd be here... for me..."

"then i'm sorry...i misunderstood."

Cloud sniffled, even as he burried his face in his chest, clinging to him. "Yes... I was scared... scared you wouldn't want me after this... and... worried... that you'd not... want me... intimately... but through it all... I knew I love you..."

Zack just looked at him, shocked, and a little hurt. "Why would you?...i...cloud i...damn it. i am madly, in love with you. I'll always want you intimately, i'll always want you."

Cloud clung to him, even as he couldn't help but tremble.

"Please...please...please..believe that." he whispered "believe in me.."

Cloud nodded. "I do... I do... I believe you... always!"

zack kissed him gently, he pulled away and kissed him again.

Cloud moaned, returning the kiss, even as his tears began to dry.

zack gently tilted clouds head to the side, kissing his lovers neck tenderly. his fingers trembling against clouds skin. "I dont think i can breathe without you."

Cloud shivered, cuddling close to him. "I love you... Zack... I just... want to be with you... always with you... I don't care if theres somethings we can't both like... I just know... I always want... to be with you."

Zack chuckled "I didn't expect us to be...perfect. I still dont expect us to." he nibbled on clouds bottom lip. "but..your damn near perfect to me."

"Except for my cross dressing fetish..." Cloud murmured, even as he purred.

"Even with that..." zack pulled him closer, his leg draped over his lovers waist.

Cloud laughed, even as he nuzzled him, kissing him.

Zack chuckled, kissing him back. grunting. "we need to stop kissing." he whispered

Cloud moaned, blinking. "Why?"

"i'm getting horny" zack whispered "it never fails..." he whispered softly.

Cloud blinked. "Who said you couldn't... do anything?" he asked.

"I just...thought...your behind needed...a.break."

"he didn't hurt my ass, Zack... he hurt my face."

"im...talking about...a break from..my dick...you have to be getting sore."

Cloud snorted. "Not at all."

"mmm." zack kissed him gently. "i want you." he whispered

cloud purred. 'I want you too..."

"How badly?" he asked huskily against clouds lips. he chuckled " look into my eyes...and tell me.." he said playfully.

Cloud meet his eyes, moaning softly. "So badly... that I feel like... I could die... if you don't... claim me..."

gently pulling cloud ontop of him, zack looked up at cloud. kissing him passionately. "I want to make love..." he murmured "slowly, gently...tenderly...like our first night."

Cloud couldn't help but moaned, even as he smiled. "I'd love that."

Smiling he flipped them, gently laying cloud on his back on the bed. Claiming the blondes lips with his own he groaned hotly, his fingers gliding along cloud's smooth legs.

Cloud purred, even as he couldn't help but moan and enjoy the warm kiss.

Sliding his fingers up the robe, he slowly pulled the sash open, kissing every bit of exposed skin.

Cloud shivered, even as he moaned, pressing against his mouth, his fingers in his hair.

"Mmm." zack purred "someone's feeling frisky.." he whispered lewdly.

"Always... as long as its you..."

chuckling, zack licked clouds right hip, before sucking on it, then enduring it with loving nibbles.

Cloud purred, moaning, even as he loved the feeling of his lips on his skin.

Sliding down, he gently spread his lovers legs, abruptly stucking his tongue deep inside in the mans passageway.

Cloud cried out, arching upward.

"Mmm." zack purred, flicking the tip of his tongue against clouds prostate.

Cloud cried out, his ass closing around his tongue, although he didn't cum.

Grunting loudly, he slowly withdrew his tongue. Kissing his way up the younger's body until he reached clouds lips Pausing he smiled warmly as he gazed at his lovers face. as he slowly thrusted into him. He gently caressed clouds face.

Cloud gasped, even as he arched his back, even as he couldn't help but kiss him sweetly, softly.

Zack shivered keeping his movements slow...and tender. Feeling as if he wasn't gentle enough with the man. He fought the temptation to pound him senselessly into the bed, listening to his heart instead..hoping the blonde...understood...just how serious he was.

Cloud did understand, tears shimmered in his eyes at the love he was showing. God... it was... sooo good... feeling him move inside of him... slow and sweet... and it was sooooooo good. He continued to moan, groan, pant, and whimper.

Zack kissed him sweetly, his fingers gliding along cloud's sides. until he entwined his fingers with his companions.

Cloud groaned, even as he locked fingers with him, enjoying the motions.

shifting he thrusted deeper inside the man, kissing clouds neck, he nipped at it. "mmm"

Cloud moaned, feeling himself tremble, even as he felt nothing but pleasure. "G... God... so good..."

"nnng...y..y..yes..it.is.." he stammered.

Cloud felt his prostate being brushed, even as he couldn't help but give keening cries spilling past his lips.

Zack groaned hotly and whimpered silencing cloud's screams with his lips. kissing him deeply. rolling his hips in and out of him, brushing against his prostate more frequently. enjoying how the mans wall clung to him.

He cried out into his mouth, over and over again, seeing stars with each brush against the tight bundle of nerves.

Breaking the kiss, zack rested his forehead against clouds shoulder, his back arching slightly, whimpering as he neared his peak.

"I... I want... to cum... is that... okay?" he asked, panting.

Slipping a hand inbetween them, he wrapped his fingers around clouds length stroking him. "i...love it when you cum.." he murmured lowly

Cloud groaned, even as he arched up into his hands. "G... God... yes..." he cried, before screaming Zack's name and cuming hard.

Zack cried out in unison with him, releasing his cum deep inside those tight wall.

Cloud groaned, clinging to him, even as he panted.

"mmm..." he kissed clouds neck. not bothering to pull out or pull away, he grabbed the sheet and pulled it over their bodies. "i love you."

"I love you too...'

Resting his head on the blondes shoulder, he closed his eyes. "mmmm"

Cloud wrapped his arms around him, holding him close.

smiling. he cuddled "night."

"Night..." he whispered, even as he drifted off to sleep.

--

Morning came too soon, the sunlight crept in past the curtains, Zack groaned miserably and tried to hide his face, thrusting deep into his lover.

cloud gasped, feeling himself wake up at that move.

not fully awake, zack grunted and grumbled under his breath huffing irritatedly, he reached for a pillow covering his face...his length managing to get even deeper inside of him

Cloud whimpered, groaning, even as he felt it go deeper. It was getting sooo good... even with it being early morning.

zack just stopped falling back asleep.

Cloud whimpered, feeling himself getting rather frustrated.

he put a hand on clouds face. "quit whining" his finger lazily lingered on the blonde bottom lip. his lips parted as he slept.

"Zack... either wake up... and finish... or... let me up... I... hurt," he whispered softly.

zack's eyes opened groggily. "finish what?"

Cloud groaned, even as he couldn't help but show his lover that his cock was hard and inside him... and that his own was just as hard... and that any movement... sent pleasure through his body.

slowly pulling out he rolled over and looked at the clock "...we've only been asleep for 3 hours." he murmured "i.can't keep my eyes open.. i'm sorry... i could give you head.

Cloud gasped, closing his eyes. "N... No... I can take a cold shower. Get some more sleep. It may have only been three hours... but I have contractors to meet and all if we want Seventh Heaven back."

"Cloud," he gabbed ahold of the blonde sucking on his length, his eyes opening as he focused on pleasing him

Cloud cried out, his eyes wide. "Oh god... Zack... you're... aaa... tired... you don't... oohhh... have to do this..."

zack sucked harder his head bobbing quickly as he deepthroated him

Cloud choked back a scream, feeling his whole body tremble.

feeling his own cock twitch at clouds voice, he panted heavily his tongue coiling around the shaft. "mmmm"

"G... God... Zack... really... I love you... so much!"

swallowing clouds length, he groaned hotly, flicking his tongue along it

Cloud whimpered, feeling himself losing it swiftly. "Z... Zack... I.. I'm so... close..."

pulling back he flicked his tongue across the head, purring at he thrusted the tip of his tongue into the slit, lapping up precum.

Cloud lost it, screaming out Zack's name, his cock losing its seed into his mouth.

Zack had opened his mouth catching some of it, and wore the rest. He sat up blinking as he looked at cloud.

Cloud leaned in, licking over him to clean his lover off.

groaning, zack shivered. "I'll be needing that shower." he whispered, keeping himself covered

Cloud moved down his chest, before moving to cover and taking his lover into his mouth, returning the favor.

zack groaned loudly. shuddering. "...what..time...is that...appointment?" he panted

"Eight," he said, letting his cock up to answer, before taking him into his mouth once more.

he grabbed clouds hair "it's seven thirty, cloud." he gasped "you're going to be LATE" he cried out

Cloud shook his head, even as he sucked harder on his cock. They were meeting him in the hotel lobby... he wouldn't be late at all.

Zack shuddered "you could have let me shower! it's been in your ass all night" he exclaimed while bucking into clouds mouth. writhing on the bed.

Cloud merely moaned in reply. Honestly, he'd deal with that later... he wasn't going to let him do what he wouldn't let him do.

Moaning hotly, he pushed cloud head down on him, as he arched up crying out keenly...while cumming in his lovers mouth...without warning. he laid back gasping.

Cloud swallowed, even as he pulled back. "I... couldn't be... unfair..." he murmured. "Besides... they're meeting in the lobby of the hotel..."

"you swallowed?" zack murmured not paying attention to a word he had just said.

Cloud nodded. "Yes..."

'WHY?!"

"Habit..." he murmured, shrinking back. He moved to get off the bed, padding toward the bathroom to shower, shave, and brush his teeth.

zack followed him, "not that it's a bad thing. i just thought you didn't...like my..." his voice trailed off as he watched cloud shave "cum."

Cloud blinked, looking over at him. "No... that isn't... its a little bitter... but it was better... since you haven't had coffee in a while.

"mm, i ate chocolate," he murmured his eyes trailing over his lovers back side.

"That's why it was sweeter..."

"maybe...or maybe it's...because...i drink quite...a bit of yours."

Cloud flushed, looking away for a moment before getting back to shaving. "That... could be too."

'Cloud..."he purred as he slipped behind him, gliding his tongue along the back of his ear.

Cloud shivered, even as he looked back at him. "Zack... this could become dangerous..." he murmured, even as he didn't mind the closeness.

"mmmhmmm.. i agree...you're about enjoy my dick." he rubbed himself against cloud, biting at the nape of his neck. "aren't you?"

Cloud gasped, loudly. "I... I... yes... but... please... let me finish this last... bit..."

zack pulled away, "i..sorry." he whispered he went back into the room layng down on their bed,

Cloud pouted. He hadn't meant for him to stop. Just let him finish. He finished and moved to shower, wondering if the shaving had made Zack uncomfortable.

Zack yawned and stretched in the bed his eyes drooping, as he thought of things he could do today. Surely cloud was going to be with Leon, going over the contract, which meant...he basically had a majority of the day to himself. ...again. The beach sounded nice, he smiled to himself. He'd lay out, and swim for awhile.

Cloud finished up and dressed in a tight pair of shorts and a nice tank top. It was still male clothes, but they looked good on him. "I'm heading down, Zack. I'll make certain the contracts decent then bring it up for you to look at later. All right?"

"Alright," slipping from the bed he went over to him, biting that same spot on the nape of his neck he had, moments before. "stay safe." he whispered

Cloud gasped, nodding. "I will."

Smacking cloud's ass. zack went into the bathroom. whistling, as he started the water, then stepped into the shower.

Cloud flushed, even as he moved to head down, enjoying his touch.

Zack shuddered, the sight of Cloud shaving his legs aroused him. He didn't understand it, then again...he was sure it was safe to say...he was practically always aroused, when it came to his partner. Was that all their relationship was based upon? Was sex? He doubted they could even sit down and have a decent conversation without one of them groping the other.

Cloud talked it over with a group of different contractors, getting lots of information and various bids... as well as getting the various contracts. He said he'd contact them after a lawyer looked them over and then they parted ways... he then went to go see Leon.

Yuffie was sitting in the hospital room with Leon. "Come on! it's good. it's not one of those crummy porns with all the fakeness. this one is real... here i'll jack you.."

"NO ABSOLUTELY NOT" leon hollared "you are not touching my dick, it'll fall off."

"you mean wilt?" yuffie asked

"Yes." leon muttered

"as in ...be flaccid?"

leon grunted "yes!"

cloud knocked, looking like a woman now, slightly, even as he blinked. "Should I leave?" he whispered softly.

Yuffie blinked looking at him, before looking at leon "are you straight now?" she kind of shrunk back at the look the brunette gave her. she patted clouds shoulder slipping the porn into his hand "here lady, he needs a little stro.."

"Yuffie OUT." squeaking yuffie left in a hurry.

Cloud laughed, shaking his head. "Oh lord... she's really into you, isn't she."

Leon smiled "She always has been. " he sat up "alright...the contract...give to me...the porn is yours."

Cloud frowned and tossed it into the trash, before handing him the four contracts he'd gotten. "Here... varity is the spice of life," he said, handing it over.

"I dont like varity." he muttered "im not suppose to have porn in the hospital, could you kindly remove it from the trash can before they start thinking I enjoy vagina?"

"I'll trash it once I go to leave."

"Thank you." Leon looked over each contract sighing. Reading everything carefully. before looking up at the woman. "Obviously they all vary. But I need to know, how you want your living space up above the bar. Do you want it equipped with a kitchen, or how it use to be..just a bedroom and a washroom?"

"I want it to be self-suficient... so we don't have to go downstairs."

Leon handed him a contract. 'This includes a kitchen, a total of three bedrooms, one master and two guest, along with your master bath, and a half bath. you also have enough room for a den...just on your second story. the bar..will remain how is was before."

Cloud listened. "How much more than the others?"

"not much, it's just 30 grand."

"Is that all together, or over the others?"

"over the others."

Cloud was figuring things out in his head. "How much... all together?"

"For this one, 150 grand."

"Mm... I'd only have to spend 10 grand out of my savings... which is less than I thought... after the insurance from the fire and the car accident."

Leon just snorted. "Is that the one you want then? the rest are charging you 120, and around there for something...dinky that you'd hate."

"Is the contract sound?"

"Yes cloud, this one is fool proof"

Cloud smiled at that. "Well, then I guess I'm going for it."

Leon smirked "i'm glad you can afford to." he murmured

Cloud blinked. "Is something wrong?"

"No! of course not." the brunette stated "do you have your business permit, license, as well as your liquor license?"

"Yes... I got copies of them sent after the fire."

"Okay, then you just wait for it to be built, and make sure everything is up to code, Also. if you want any type of appliances in particular, you may want to let the contracter know so they can order it. It'll cost you extra, but just a heads up."

Cloud grinned. "I already have that figured out, in terms of cash..."

Leon raised an eyebrow "mmkay...anything else?"

Cloud thought it over. "No... I have the same place for the food and liqour..."

"You have to keep them seperated." he whispered shifting slightly and gritted his teeth. "in different fridges, a couple mini fridges or wine racks should do for the alcohol...perhaps a cellar." he grunted and rubbed his temples, "anyways, i told you your best bet...so enjoy it,"

Cloud nodded. The reason for the make-up was to hide the nasty bruise he had on his cheek. "Everything okay?" he asked, reaching out to rub his temples.

"Same old...same old...migranes," he murmured reaching out to touch clouds face.

Cloud winced, pulling back, cursing himself.

leon looked startled, he cleared his throat. "right, is that all you wanted?"

Noticing his make-up was smeered at his touch, he turned to look away. "Yeah, I should get going."

"Maybe...you shouldn't come back." he said softly, a tinge of sadness to his tone. "You're obviously uncomfortable around me..." he shrugged "bye..."

Cloud looked down. "That isn't it, Leon. It isn't you. Its me," he said, turning to him, purple showing where his fingers had touched.

Leon's eyes widened "What the hell? Didn't you just yell at me for putting up with that kind of shit?! Why are you..or all people letting, a love intrest, hit you?!"

"It... wasn't Zack..." cloud protested, his voice cracking slightly.

Leon blinked "oookay...if he didn't hit you, who did?"

"Seifer..." he said... in a very low pitched voice.

leon's eyes widened, he just froze just looking off into space. his eyes beginning to water.he slowly looked at cloud. "he was in...in jail...are you..." he swallowed "are you...sure it was him?"

Cloud nodded. "You don't forget the man you take a bite out of as he's trying to rape you..." he answered.

leon stiffened. "...you too huh?' he whispered softly his eyes dulling. he shook his head "sorry...i.i'm sorry."

Cloud shook his head. "His dad's pissed at him. The police are extatic... I don't think there's a reason to be. He didn't break me. He merely hurt himself. he fucked with the wrong person."

"Cloud." leon whispered "if he's not held for nearly killing me...why the HELL would they keep him for just raping you?!"

"Because I went to the police with his blood on my face, his skin markings, cum on me... and my own testimony."

leon shrugged "maybe your right, maybe they'll do something for you t hey didn't for me. You can't honestly believe i would just let him beat me like this? i fought back, i went to the station with his blood and cum all over me. Do you know what he told them? That im a masochist."

"Well... they know the truth now... and are pissed as hell."

leon shrugged "at least, you're alright."

"I think his hand hurt too much for him to think of doing much."

"Could we not talk about him...please?" he whispered, shaking.

"..i get it. okay? unlike you i dont enjoy pain."

Cloud flinched. "Fuck you, Leaon. I don't enjoy pain either," he replied, even as he picked up the papers and moved to leave.

leon just pulled the iv out of his arm, and snorted, as he slid out of the hospital gown and into his leather pants. adorned with all the belts. "You use to," leon murmured "you use to do alot more than fucking me to..." he muttered being a smart ass. "why is it, that ever since you've been with him. you constantly seem to talk down to me? am i scum now?"

"No... and I haven't been. You know it!" He replied, even as he moved to leave. Leon could be an idiot all on his own.

"Huh, terse answers. you can't even look at me." he muttered "i wasn't referring to you liking pain anyways i meant you USE to enjoy fucking me, alot, visa versa."

"What does my liking loving making have to do with what you said to me?" Cloud asked, turning to stare right at him. He wasn't going to let him intimidate him.

"Because." leon looked exhasperated and walked closer to him '"wait what part? the part of me being talked down on?"

"No and I already told you I don't talk down to you. I meant about you saying, and I quote, 'Unlike you, I don't enjoy pain.'"

Leon shrugged "Because with me, you liked things rough Cloud. I'm sure it hurt quite a few times when i was intimate with you. I figured you enjoyed a little bit of pain, especially the way i'd..."he stopped "nevermind." he slid the shirt and bomb liner jacket on,

"It never hurt," Cloud replied. "I would have said something otherwise." He sighed and turned to leave. Damn it all... perhaps they couldn't just be friends... not after everthing...

"and here i was worried that i tore you, ripped you and that you hated my lovemaking." he shrugged "but of course, your still...bitter towards me...aren't you?" he moved beside cloud, not hiding that he was raking his eyes along his ex's body. "Believe it or not, I was very deeply in love with you. yes i messed up, once. but you didn't listen, you didn't care. and yes, i feel horrible. i felt horrible. " he placed his hand on the doorknob, turning it, he slid out of the room

Cloud snorted. "I'm supposed to forgive you when you slept around just because someone else was hot? It wasn't even because you cared about someone else... it was because they were attractive. That's just low," he hissed, even as he moved passed him and headed off.

"Like you cared about Zack when you FUCKED him the first night you met him? What's low is taking advantage of someone's feelings. Seifer and I were on the same wave length at least...at that point, but you have a man practically drooling at your feet, and because your pissed at me.. you fuck him. cloud. that's real low. i wonder if he ever thinks about that." he snapped as he brushed past him going to the stairs.

Cloud ran, but headed for the park. Damn it... he didn't sleep with Zack because he was pissed with Leon. Sure... that was the reason he decided to sleep with someone else... but not the main reason why he slept with Zack.

Zack just happened to be walking by the park, soaking wet. He hummed as he went to walk into the hospital, going to ask cloud to join him down at the beach. But was startled when a pale blue handa peeled out of the parking lot, the brunette driver highly pissed. Frowning, he turned, his eyes following the car. He blinked, spotting cloud and went to him. "Why the long face?"

Cloud couldn't help but look up, sniffling. "Are... you... upset with me... for how... we ended up... together?" he asked, between gasps.

Zack looked at him. "Because we slept together? is that what your asking me?"

"No... well... kind of. I'm afraid... that you... hate me... for the way... we came together..."

"I dont hate you...I told you from the beginning that I liked you, it was a bit cold...to the man you loved." his eyes closed "at the time. that's the only thing i didn't like." he shrugged "it's over and done with, we're together and happy...right?"

Cloud nodded, even as he sniffled. "I just... feel like... I don't understand myself... and I'm sorry, about the make-up, I'll take it off before I get back the hotel... I just... wanted to hide the bruise..."

zack looked at him "i...didn't even notice the make up, it doesn't bother me. it's just the frilly garments that bother me." he pulled cloud close "why do you not understand yourself.. why are you crying?"

"was that the only reason your upset is because you think i hate you for how we came to be?"

"Leon said... he was certain you were thinking about it... how we fucked on the day I broke up with him."

"I was more worried about it in the beginning. It was always on my mind back then, remember you were his, technically speaking. Who was I to barge in where i wasn't fit? I felt i ruined your relationship with him. i use to beat myself up a lot. only, because i thought...you'd never come to love me...as much as you loved him. and honestly. with him being your first love...you'll never love me more, because of that reason. I can only pick up, where he left off and continue to love you...more than he could ever imagine. " he ruffled clouds hair "did you fight before or after he looked over the contract?"

"After," Cloud replied. "And... he wasn't my first love... but... he was the first I let in after a nasty break-up," he answered. He sighed and turned, looking at him.

zack blinked "third times a charm." he chimed trying to cheer him up. "and at least you got what you needed..." he slumped "probably not what you wanted to hear..." he smiled and grabbed clouds hand yanking him up "come to the beach with me."

Cloud smiled, nodding. 'All right, but we need to stop by the hotel so I can put the paper work away.

Nodding zack smiled kissed his cheek. "Okay babe"

Cloud smiled warmly. "Come one... we can walk back hand-in-hand... if you're okay with it."

Holding out his hand, zack chuckled "love that idea. "

Cloud slid his hand into his, twining their fingers together. He loved this. Sure, he was a little feminine in dress, what with the tight shorts and top, and the little bit of make-up, but at least he was happy. And it seemed Zack didn't mind it either.

zack smiled warmly. "do i stink?" he asked "i have been at the beach a majority of the day...i just wanted you, to be able to enjoy it with me."

cloud shook his head. "Not at all, you smell fine to me, love."

"Good." he chirped happily. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at clouds ass. he pouted. "people are probably staring at your butt"

Cloud smirked. "At least I'm not in a bikini... then people really stare..."

zack turned bright red. "...ah...well good point'

Cloud glanced at his lover, laughing. "Don't worry, I won't wear one."

zack smiled "ahh well...it'd..look cute." he whispered softly

Cloud paused, blinking had he just heard that right? "Zack... if you think that... I'll have to model for you sometime..." he whispered softly.

Zack looked at him "Just the bottoms?" he murmured looking off to the side.

"Well, if I'm trying to fool people... its both... but since I wouldn't be fooling you... just the bottoms.

He smiled looking at the blonde. "You know if your going to fool people into thinking your a girl...and i'm there...they may think I dumped you and went straight."

Cloud laughed. "Wouldn't matter... I'd still be with you...

"I know but still they'd be kicking my ass. and telling you about this blonde chick i was with."

"And then I'd have to tell them the truth... which I wouldn't mind... if you didn't. But its neither here nor there, Zack. You can't comfortable with girly crossdressing."

Zack stopped "I said I wasn't comfortable with the lingere, or dresses. The outrageously girly style of clothing. If I was completely uncomfortable with the entire thing wouldn't want to even associate myself with you. I didn't say anything about you shaving your legs, now did I? and the only reason i made a smart assed comment about wearing just the bikini bottom was because your flat chested. girls wear bikini tops to flaunt their assets to males, and males are attracted to breasts. If it makes you feel better I like wearing a thong, granted not a female one, but.." he undid his shorts, pulling them down. Showing him the elephant trunk on them, his cock filling it. he shrugged.

Cloud laughed. "Oh... I like that."

"I know, isn't it cute?" zack murmured "touch it, it's soft."

Cloud smirked. "It won't be soft once I start touching it," He replied.

"not my dick, the cloth, it's soft...pervert." he mumbled grinning from ear to ear, he grabbed clouds hand making him touch the material of the under garment

Cloud caressed over it, before moving his hand to hold Zack's. "Mm... it is..."

Smirking, he pulled his shorts up. "we could always do it.." he whispered "right...here." he pointed at a picnic bench.

Cloud flushed, even as he watched him. "I... would hate to have to spend jail time... although its tempting."

"oh come on, we wont go to jail."

"sex in a public place... yes we will..."

"it's an elephant trying to bury it's trunk. we will not go to jail."

Cloud couldn't help but moan, watching his lover. "That's your verson of events," he replied, even as he was already pressed against his lover. Honestly, he loved being with him. He could live if they couldn't have sex... but he wanted the hugging and cuddling.

"I can't wait." zack whispered as he led cloud to the bench. He undid the tight shorts, sliding them off of the blondes lithe frame. humming as he settled himself inbetween those legs, reaching down he unzipped his own shorts, and pulled his length out, pushing it into him, crying out hotly, unphased by the looks they were recieving.

Cloud cried out, clinging to Zack. Damn it... he didn't care what was going to happen. All he wanted was Zack... and he was loving the feel of his hot need pressing deep inside of him.

Groaning, zack pressed his lips against clouds kissing him deeply while pounding him into the bench, he wrapped his fingers around the blondes cock, trying to hurry, before they..did get arrested. he shuddered gasping. the rush he was feeling, mixed with the pleasure was unbelieveable.

Cloud cried out, rocking with him, feeling his body tensing. It was rather swift. His pleasure was built and then crested, even as he cried out, cuming hard, tightening around him.

zack groaned lowly, thrusting a couple more times before cumming in him.

Cloud shivered, even as he shifted to correct their clothing before cuddling against him, panting softly.

zack pulled out, tucking himself in and zipping up. he shuddered and chuckled, panting heavily. "...see...not arrested." he whispered

Cloud laughed, kissing him. "Yet," he murmured, not wanting to move from cuddling with him.

"mmm." he chuckled and kissed him back "sorry it was so...quick." he whispered

cloud laughed. "I don't mind. That means we're hot for one another."

"I've been hot for you...all day." he whined "do you know how that feels?" he gave him puppy dog eyes, trying to appear innocent.

"About as much as it feels for me to be aching for you all day."

"it's all your fault though, i've never done anything to tempt you. and you just had to go and shave your legs."

Cloud laughed. "Hey, I didn't do that to tempt you."

Zack raised an eyebrow. He pulled back and sat up looking at the cum on his hand. Looking down at the blonde, his tongue slowly slipped out from between his lips, tauntingly licking his hand clean. "mmm." he moaned

Cloud shivered, watching him. "Tease," he whispered.

"Im not doing it to tempt you." he said softly. he extended his clean hand, still cleaning off his soiled one.

Cloud watched him, eyes locked on him, even as he took one of his lovers fingers into his mouth, slowly sucking on it.

Groaning, zack shuddered. Smirking at him. "Now, you're being a tease."

Cloud purred, smiling softly.

Pulling back, zack chuckled. and wiped his hand off on his shorts. "Come on.." he said softly. smiling at him.

Cloud nodded, putting his hand in his, even as he walked while pressed close.

Holding his lover's hand, he rubbed his thumb against the back of clouds hand. "You know," he whispered "you don't tell me how pretty my eyes are anymore." he stated in mock hurt. "apparently, other things...have blown your mind since then."

Cloud laughed. "Always, love. Those eyes always mesmerize me..."

Zack chuckled and ruffled clouds hair. "You're silly."

Cloud smiled brightly, even as he was a little depressed internally that Leon and him had to end things the way they did.

Zack stopped and made cloud look at him. "What's wrong?" he asked gently. searching his lover's face.

Cloud smiled softly. "Well... its just... as usual... instead of ending things right between Leon and me... I just made things worse... I guess... we weren't meant to be friends any more once we tried a relationship."

He smiled "Why don't you try...to make amends with him?...don't argue or bring up the past. While he has hurt you, and he knows he has. bring up that only pours salt into the wound...causing you and him to react...unpleasently. You're both going to defend yourselves, you're human." he sighed "do you get along when you don't talk about how he hurt you?"

Cloud nodded. "Yes... we do... as long as we avoid our former relationship talk all together."

"Dont take this the wrong way..." zack smiled "but is there any...attraction still there?" he asked bluntly.

Cloud nodded, he wouldn't deny it. "He was... my first lover. So I'd lie if I didn't still feel something."

"maybe it's pent up frusteration."

cloud blinked. "How? I get more than enough from you..."

zack started laughing. "while that's true, maybe...it's not my touch..you need to satisfy that urge. You said yourself his ass in tight jeans were a turn on, for you, i guess what im saying is...maybe...you should...do what you need to do, when it comes to him." he raised an eyebrow. "anything goes, bad or good.. i'll still be here. i think you have unresolved issues. and if you dont do something.. you're going to constantly ask yourself 'what if' "

"You mean... like... one last... hurrah for... old times sake?" Cloud asked, surprised Zack was saying such a thing.

"Basically."

"I see... well... when do you expect this to happen? I don't see Leon talking to me... ever again."

"You are incredibly hard on yourself. Why dont you call him, you do still have his number in your phone."

"He'll see who it is and let it go to voice mail."

"Isn't that a chance you should be wanting to take?"

Cloud sighed. "Fine... but I know that what'll happen," he answered, even as he pulled his cell phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Leon answered

Cloud blinked in surprise. "Leon?" Cloud murmured.

"..No, it's someone else." he muttered being a smart ass. "you called my cell, cloud, of course it's me...is there something you wanted?"

"I was wondering... if you'd like... to go out for drinks... so we can talk."

Leon blinked several times. "...Sure..." he answered hesitantly.

"Tonight? I... I'll wear a dress so no one thinks you're being seduced."

"...Seduced?" leon murmured startled "you dont have to...wear a dress,... to keep people from getting suspecious. i...nevermind. yeah. i'll come tonight...what time and where at?"

"How about Coral Bar and Grill?"

"Sounds good...what time?"

"Eight."

grunting leon sighed "what time is it now?" he asked

"Four thirty."

"okay... i'll be there at eight then..." he said softly. "see you then." he murmured, hanging up.

zack looked at cloud raising an eyebrow 'Sooo? do you have a date tonight?" he teased

Cloud rolled his eyes. "I have a meeting with him."

zack chuckled and kissed clouds cheek. "mmhmmm."

Cloud laughed, even as he kissed his lover. "I'm gonna wear the dress I bought the other day... so I don't feel bad for getting it."

zack smiled and kissed him back "probably get him all riled up. you really are a tease." he grinned.

"You don't like dresses, even though its a simple sundress."

zack blinked "uh...right." he kept himself quiet until they got to the beach, once they got there, zack picked a spot and sat down. enjoying the sun beating down on him as he laid down in the warm, crystal white sand. "mmmm. i love the beach." he whispered

Cloud smiled, even as he removed his pants to reveal the slinky bikini bottom he wore, which he had changed into at the hotel before coming back down here.

Zack's eyes widened and smirked raising an eyebrow, he pulled cloud close "mmmm hello there." he purred

Cloud laughed, resting against him. "Mm... hello there yourself."

holding the blonde close, the elder sighed contently. kissing the top of his head. "i love you." he whispered

"I love you too, Zack," he purred, kissing him lightly, before moving and flirting with him, racing for the water.

getting up he chased after cloud, laughing he wrapped his arms around clouds waist. "you lose." he murmured.

Cloud smirked, even as he purpose knocked them into the surf.

gasping zack looked at him in shock, before picking him up "your going to get it." he teased

Cloud laughed, nodding. "I was hoping for it... because... if we're... in the ocean... we could... make love... and no one would... realize it," he whispered.

tempted to dunk cloud under the water, zack stilled hearing his lover's suggestion. and smiled at him. he held him close kissing him gently. as he wadded to deeper water. he shifted a bit kissing him deeply.

Cloud moaned, even as he pressed close, kissing his hotly. Gay relationships weren't so weird any more, so two men making out didn't even pat an eyelash to most of the beach goers.

groaning against clouds lips, he reached down fondling clouds length. "mmm cloud."

Cloud whimpered, even as he pressed closer. "Mm... Zack..."

shivering he broke the kiss, undoing his shorts. "wrap your legs around me." he whispered

Cloud wrapped his legs around him, glad for the tiny bikini bottom now.

zack moved the bottom to the side, before slowly thrusting into him groaning as he held him close. "ungh cloud.." he murmured.

Cloud gasped, even as he couldn't help but throw his head back. "God... love... so good..."

Shivering, zack pressed his lips against clouds neck, kissing the supple flesh..gently. "mmmm"

"Nothing like... sex in public..." Cloud murmured, giving his lover a wide smile.

"mmmm" zack smiled nibbling on clouds bottom lip. "it's exhellerating."

"You like... having your cock up my ass, don't you?" he asked, puring against his lips.

rocking his hips, zack groaned enjoying the sensation. "..uh huh. you enjoy having it" he held him closely rocking roughly into him "ungh.. yes..."

Cloud couldn't help but whimper, panting. "Of course... "

licking clouds neck, zack grunting and whimpered moving faster. "..cl..cloud...mmmmg...your gorgeous.."

"You're... pretty hot... yourself, Zack," he answered, even as he moved to kiss him hotly, groaning as he moved faster, feeling pleasure beginning to pool.

Zack shuddered deepening the kiss, he whimpered and arched his back as he came deep inside of him

Cloud felt that heat pour up into his body, even as he cried out, feeling himself spilling his own seed at the feeling of being filled.

zack held him as close as possible as he kissed him passionately " god..i love you."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Kingdomhearts, or any additional characters mentioned of any of the Final Fantasy series. All rights and characters belong to Disney and Square-Enix.

**Authors: **Dark Nuriko and SeiferAlmasy86

**Warnings: **If male/male bothers you, click your back button now and don't read further.

_Dorm Rules- Chapter Twelve_

Cloud kissed him hotly in return.

enjoying having the man in his arms, zack tightened the embrace.

--

That evening rolled around by quicker than leon expected. He was sitting at the bar, wearing his usual attire, tight fitting leather pants and a skin tight white tee, he sighed as he waited for cloud.

Cloud showed up in small heeled shoes, a simple dark blue sundress that actually worked well with his slender body, and smiled as he made his way toward Leon.

Leon looked over to him, blinking as he looked at the man. his eyes glued to the slender mans frame, he quickly looked away "hey." he greeted. "...sorry, i already started without you." he gestured at his drink.

Cloud shrugged a shoulder, taking a seat beside him at the bar. "That's fine." He ordered a rum and coke before turning to Leon. "You look good."

"..thanks,...so do you." he complimented. he swished the liquid in the glass up, mixing the tequila with the pineapple juice better. "so..." he looked at him again unable to keep himself from staring at the blond.

"I figured... we needed to talk... We shouldn't end things... poorly."

Licking his lips, Leon sighed heavily. "I agree that things shouldn't end on bad terms." he whispered

"Well, I'm yours for the moment. What ever you want to do," Cloud replied, the soft touch of make-up he'd applied making his blue eyes stand out.

Leon looked at him carefully. "What do you want to do?" he asked.

Cloud smiled. "This is our last day to do anything that was missed out on due to the break-up... so the sky's the limit."

"Yes...and im asking you what you want." he whispered

"I want... to enjoy everything. I guess... like a date."

Leon looked down. "then if...it's like a date... i can touch you?...and have you not flinch?"

Cloud nodded. "Yes."

He turned and reached out gently caressing clouds cheek. a gentle smile on his lips as he leaned close, pressing his lips against clouds.

hoping to get a reaction from him.

Cloud closed his eyes, returned the kiss, a hint of passion behind the return touch of lips.

feeling that little flicker, leon continued kissing him, his tongue rubbing against clouds passionately

Cloud moaned, his tongue flicking out to caress over Leon's lips.

leon groaned, watching him wantonly. he suddenly just grabbed ahold of him, pulling him close, pouring as much passion, lust and love into the kiss

Cloud gasped, whimpering, even as his arms wound around his neck and returned the kiss, just as passionately.

the brunette shifted groaning, surprised by the response as well as pleased by it. he wrapped his arms around cloud holding him closely. "cloud.." he whispered heavily. nipping at his bottom lip.

"Leon," he murmured, back, gasping at the feel of his teeth on his lower lip.

pulling away slightly he tugged on clouds bottom lip. looking away he took a sip of his drink, a faint blush on his cheeks.

Cloud flushed as well, moving to sip his drink. "You've got several females panting after that..." he murmured.

'I do not," he murmured softly.

"Look," he murmured, not lying. Cloud looked and dressed like a woman... and other women were drooling after that very public, very amazing kiss.

Leon looked around, flushing more w hen he realized that they were being stared at. he turned back around. "damn."

"Told you."

"Yeah...well. " he laughed softly looking at him. "it doesn't bother me. let them drool." he ordered another drink, his hand gently moving to clouds, his fingers interlocking with the blonds

Cloud smiled, holding hands with him, even as he still nursed the drink he'd first ordered.

"Can...can i..." he looked nervous and shook his head.

Cloud squeezed his hand. "This is our night, Leon. Whatever you want..."

he slid off the stool, paying for both their drinks. "come on then." he whispered softly, gently leading cloud out of there.

Cloud nodded, keeping his hand in his, letting him lead the way.

walking hand in hand, leon took cloud to new house, and led him up to the extravagent bedroom he had, adorned with red silk sheets. he gently lifted cloud up and laid him on the bed, before climbing ontop of him, kissing him sweetly.

Cloud whimpered, even as he couldn't help but moan and return the kiss.

his fingers crept up clouds legs moaning, just massaging the blondes legs. he teasingly glided his tongue along the mans lips.

Cloud had shaved and made certain he fit the look of a woman perfectly, although his body was most certainly not female.

"cloud." he whispered huskily. he pulled away a little bit sliding his shirt off. he slowly removed clouds dress, carefully placing it in a chair, before grabbing a bottle of warm massaging oil, he slid his pants off, and poured the oil over clouds body once they were both nude. he slowly began kneading at his body workinig out any knots.

Cloud couldn't help but gasp, enjoying the feeling of his hands over his body.

kissing the back of clouds ears. leon paused in the massage. he looked down at him, his expression, filled with love as he pressed his lips against his ex's kissing him deeply.

Cloud whimpered, kissing back just as deeply as he ran his tongue along his lips.

"nng god.." he slid inbetween clouds legs, eagerly. slick with the oil as well he slid his length inside cloud, shivering and crying out hotly, he threw his head back. "..ti..tight.."

Cloud couldn't help but whimper and tremble as he felt the length slide up into his body. "M... M... Mm... Leon...!"

Gasping, leon began moving his hips, hitting clouds prostate right from the start. "can it be...all night long?" he whispered softly, a few tears hitting clouds shoulder

"Yes... until morning," he murmured, his voice soft.

"okay.." he whispered the tears falling more rapidly as he made love to him.

Cloud couldn't help but pant, whimpering heavily, even as his own tears pooled and spilled over.

--

Morning came, and Leon had just finished up their final round of love making. He pulled out shaking, and breathing heavily.

Cloud shivered, his body trembling from an almost non-stop session of love making.

Leon gently, brushed hair out of clouds face, looking at him, trying to catch his breath. he trailed his fingers along the mans supple curves.

"I think... I've died..." he murmured.

leon blinked. "...why do you think you've died?" he asked softly

"I can't move..."

"then dont." he whispered

"I have to... I'm sooo sticky..."

he laughed and helped him up, to the shower.

Cloud sighed. That was a much better good bye... he just couldn't believe how much Leon could keep going.

washing the blonde up, getting all the stickiness off of him. leon then washed himself up. but before he got out of the shower he hugged cloud close. wrapping his arms around the man. "i'll always love you." he whispered he kissed his cheek before helping him up, get dried and dressed.

"do you want to go home?" leon asked softly. "or do you want to sleep a little before leaving?"

"I should head home. I'm certain he's worried... even if he was all right with this."

leon nodded and took him to the hotel...

Zack was fast asleep in the bed, obviously watching t.v. all night since he was sleeping the opposite way, and the t.v. was loudly blaring.he had clothes neatly folded, and put away, freshly washed.

Cloud walked in and moved to change, caressing Zack's cheek softly.

"smell good." he murmured, his eyes slowly opening. he turned the t.v. off. and looked at the time. "...how long have you been back?" he asked 'i'm sorry.. i got a little tired and fell asleep but i ...tried to wait up for you.. i only made it to, midnight though." he smiled warmly 'so...fill me in.. are you happier?"

Cloud stroked over his cheek. "I got home this morning... and I feel much better... like a weight is off my chest. I got... to say good bye... in a nicer way."

"That's good.." zack said softly, turning his head he bit clouds fingers gently. "get some sleep." he whispered "you look tired."

Cloud nodded. "I really... should change... you don't need me in a dress..."

"i wasn't even paying attention." he mumbled

Cloud laughed. "I remember... that's why I'm gonna change."

zack nodded. his eyes drooping again. he had actually stayed up until 4 in the morning, waiting for him...but he wouldn't let him know that.. or that he was worried...and scared..that maybe he had done the wrong thing. he just nuzzled into his pillow yawning.

Cloud changed out of the dress and moved over to the bed, moving over to his lover and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry, Zack," he whispered, hugging him close.

zack kissed him back "for what?" he whispered as he hugged cloud back

"I know... I must have worried you terribly... and scared you... leaving you uncertain with that the morning would bring.

Zack smiled at him "I believe in you." he whispered "I wasn't worried, your so silly." he said softly

Cloud smiled, kissing Zack softly. "It let me have closure... to what had been a messy past... but... it also reminded me that I love you... more than I can ever show you."

Zack looked confused. "How could it remind you of me?"

"Because... while I won't lie and say what went one wasn't good... it wasn't you..."

Zack just looked at him. "So..i'm better in bed than he is or something??"

Cloud sighed, looking away. "That... wasn't it... " he murmured, even as he moved to curl up on the bed. damn it... he shouldn't have done it. He should have shouldered that weight and said nothing. Now... he was hurting his boyfriend instead of himself.

zack grabbed him and made him look at him "talk to me damn it. im not upset. what did that comment mean?"

"He just... wasn't you... his touch didn't disgust me... but it didn't make me feel like I was going to implode from just one touch either... not like yours does."

"Because your not in love anymore, im sure he probably wasn't as intimate as he use to be with you...or as passionate."

"I can't speak for him."

"I mean.." zack sighed "thats not what i meant. i meant .. nevermind."

"Tell me," Cloud murmured, looking at him.

"i meant did you feel...the way he treated you last night...was how he treated you...before you ended things?"

Cloud thought about it. "No."

"why no?"

"It was different from what used to go on."

'ok.." zack sighed he snuggled in the covers

"I just know... I love you... I want you... I want to be yours and yours alone..."

zack smiled "i love you too baby."

Cloud turned, moving to cuddle against him.

zack cuddled with him. he sighed heavily

Cloud yawned softly, but he kissed his jaw. "You okay?"

"Cloud...what do you think our relationship is based on?" he asked softly

Cloud looked down at him, meeting his eyes. "Love... isn't it? I mean, don't get me wrong... the love making is hot and amazing... but... if you decided you never wanted sex again... I'd be okay with it... as long as you were willing to hold me at night. I want... to be with you... be here for you... help you... through the good times and the bad..."

he smiled warmly holding cloud close 'nevermind t hen. you told me what i wanted to hear."

Cloud smiled, kissing him softly. "What... about you?" he asked, wondering what he'd say."

"Love, of course. but honestly I want to cut back on the love making, and random spurts of sex. here there, everywhere. To me...i feel like that's all we're doing. yes, we know we love one another, but. we really dont know each other well...at all. i dont even know your last name, and you dont know mine...how weird is that?"

"I know yours, Zack," Cloud answered, even as he had no problem in cutting back on the sex.

Zack blinked "not my point ...well. it is.. i dont know. forget im talking. it's nothing"

"All right... just remember this... I love you Zack Fair. I want to be with you through good times and bad... no matter what life brings our way." That said, he kissed him softly, cuddling against him.

"I love you too snuggle poo., believe me.." he held him tightly. "you mean the world to me." he kissed clouds neck. "your last name is Strife...isn't it?"

Cloud nodded, his eyes closed. "Yes."

"cute... it suits you" he whispered cuddling with him. before biting his ear

Cloud gasped, pressing against his lover.

zack chuckled "i think i'll hold back on that...cutting the sex back...speach." he murmured thickly.

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Zack sighed "I mean...that i ...want to..." he rolled over

"that i wanted to make...love." he whispered "but your worn out...obviously so i'll let you sleep."

Cloud smiled, even as he reached out and pulled Zack on top of him. "I'm not that tired, Zack."

"i am..." zack muttered softly

Cloud smiled, kissing his nose. "Then we sleep. You don't have to do anything... just hold me," Cloud told him, even as he moved and cuddled up against him.

zack wrapped his arm around cloud, holding him, just looking at the younger man.

Cloud smiled, kissing his cheek once more and closing his eyes, drifting off.

once he was sure cloud was sound asleep, he slipped out of the bed, putting a pillow in his place. he went and took a long...hot shower. glad...he let cloud have that one last night with leon, but he began to wonder if it'd lead to more than that.

Cloud shifted in his sleep, trying to move closer to his lovers warmth.

Finishing his shower, zack went into the room and dressed. leaving a note on the nightstand addressed to his lover.

Cloud awoke a couple hours later, sitting up and looking around. "Zack?" he called, looking around. Instead of his lover, he found a note, worry beginning to creep up.

"Mornin' Sleepin' beauty" the note read "I'm sorry, but there's a few errands I have to run. As well as do a little shopping. Laundry is getting on my nerves...I'll see you..tonight."

Cloud sighed and sat back, feeling a bit better know Zack hadn't just decided to walk away. He called and ordered room service before settling back on the bed.

Zack went to the bank, checking just how much money he had in his account. Smiling when it was enough to make due for awhile, the money from the accident helped him tremendously. He went to the mall picking up a few outfits, and actually left one of the stores wearing his favorite. A pair of black pants that were fitted him how he liked, and a dark blue sleeveless turtleneck. After that he went to the store, picking up a few groceries...then went back to the hotel. When he got in, he put the groceries in the mini fridge. and laid his bags by his side of the bed. "Have you finished your classes?" he asked

Cloud nodded. "Yes. I finished everything when I first was told what all would be needed."

Zack smiled "that's good." he said softly. "i think i may get enrolled in classes." he said softly. wondering how cloud would take it.

"i dont have the money to,...so i was debating on whether or not to join the...service."

Cloud watched him. While his heart suddenly slowed at the thought of Zack possibly away from him for a long time and in danger... he knew he had no say. "That's a decision you have to make. I mean, what classes were you thinking about taking?"

"Mechanics." Zack said softly as he sat down "I have always enjoyed working on vechicles, and such. However to get the job I want i'm required to have college education. and unfortunately i've been slacking in that." he shrugged "I never really cared until recently. I feel...like im going no where with my life. And i can't get fiancial aid, i make too much to qualify for it." he looked down "that only left the service option. They'll pay for my schooling, and I get ridiciously sweet benefits."

"What about your share of the money from the accident? Won't what cover your college?"

"...It'd probably wipe me clean." he whispered

"But we'd have the bar... so you wouldn't be broke..."

"that's yours."

Inward, Cloud winced. The bar had been theirs before the accident. "I see... well... if that's what you want to do... the service and school... then you should do it."

"Say it. " zack whispered "i can tell in your tone...that's your not thrilled."

Cloud looked at him. "That you could end up going away for a long time because of the service... no... I'm not. But I love you... and the final decision is yours."

Zack looked at him. "It'd hurt me too if im away from you long periods of time." he said softly "but im also looking at not only my future, but our future...together. I want us to be able to live comfortably. and not completely rely on the bar to make fianances meet"

"That's why I said do what you want."

"but you say it so non chalantly." zack searched cloud's face, for any emotion the blonde was with holding from him.

Cloud felt the tears he was holding back begin to fill his eyes. "What? You want me to say don't go? Don't chose that path... we'll do something else... anything as long... as we're together! I want to say it... but it isn't my choice... Zack... if I tell you what to do... you could resent me for it later... and I don't want that... I love you too much!"

The man looked hurt. "I wanted you to say something supportive." he whispered "i wasn't expecting you to beg me to stay. I'm aware it's my choice...and I thought it was a damn good...decision. i wanted to hear you say that you'd accompany me on base." he looked away "but i also know, you'd never leave this town."

Cloud swallowed. "I am supportive... but I want... to rebuild the bar... Zack... I can't run it if I'm with you... and the military frowns on homosexuality."

Zack winced, flinching visably. "Then...I guess I wont do it."

"But you can do it... as long as I stay here Zack. I want you to follow your dream... no matter where it takes you... and I'll... stay here... waiting for you... love."

Zack looked at him. "Then, you follow yours...I'll follow mine." he whispered "but know, and realize...i love you."

"Just because we'll be apart doesn't mean we don't love one another. We can still stay together. It would merely just mean we wait till we can be together again."

"In a hopeless romantics eyes, nothing could ever seperate us." he whispered "and being the hopeless romantic, i believe that."

"I'll be at Seventh Heaven when you return... waiting. I hope you know that. You're the only one I want to with Zack. So no matter how long we're apart... it will only make our reunion that much better."

Zack chuckled and kissed him gently. gently caressing clouds cheek. "do what you have to...until then." he whispered softly."dont...depress yourself."

Cloud shook his head. "I want a date before you disappear... and I want us to take pictures."

zack laughed "i plan on making memories,." he chimed holding cloud close. he kissed the blondes neck. "mmmm you haven't even commented on my new outfit."

Cloud sighed, enjoying the closeness, even as he pulled back to give him a once over. "Very sexy, Zack... you look good enough to eat."

Zack smirked "then...eat me." he purred huskily.

Cloud groaned, even as he began to nibble down his neck.

moaning, he turned his head slightly exposing more of his neck to the blonde. he rolled down the collar of the turtleneck to give cloud more access as well, sighing shakily.

Cloud worked his hands under the shirt, moving to pull the thing up over his head and off so he could continue nibbling his way down his body.

"ungh... cloud..." he whispered sultrily. "mmm..." zack looked at him, his heart racing at every little touch. he felt as if electricity was being poured into him just from his lovers touch.

Cloud trailed his teeth down his thoat and along his nipples, finding one to suckle on.

zack cried out hotly. arching his back "M MMmm ba-by!..."

Cloud nibbled on the nipples, working on them, alternating between both of them.

panting zack ran his fingers through clouds hair. "ungh" enjoying the treatment his nipples were recieving, he shivered, the nubs getting harder than they were before. he moved his hips "mmm. cloud.. " he murmured thickly. "your making me hot."

"Good... because I'm going to devour you," he purred, licking over him and moving to undo his pants.

"devour.. what you want.." he whispered breathily.

He lowered his lovers pants, moving to take his length into his mouth.

"Ohhh." he tightened his hold on clouds hair pulling it gently "god...yes." he cried out as he bucked into clouds mouth

Cloud groaned, even as he suckled on him, bouncing on the length with ease, taking all of it inside.

he screamed, gritting his teeth. whispering cloud's name repeatedly, followed by several grunts.

Cloud worked him harder, sucking on him faster and faster.

zack groaned and shuddered and moved his hips, before shivering "..cl..cloud...i...am...gonna.." he couldn't finish his sentence before cumming inside the mans mouth.

Cloud drank it down, before cleaning his cock off with his tongue and sitting back. "Mm... best dinner ever..."

grabbing ahold of him, zack pulling him up and kissed him deeply, moaning. "give me a taste.." he whispered

Cloud groaned, even as he kissed him hotly in return.

Rubbing his hand against clouds length zack grunted into the kiss. "taste... im thirsty..." he murmured

"You can have... what ever you want... love."

lifting cloud up higher, he nibbled at his lovers groin. "give it to me..." he murmured seductively, opening his mouth widely for him.

Cloud groaned, even as he pressed his hot, hard cock into his mouth, moaning and knowing Zack would be able to get him off swiftly.

moaning he trailed his fingers up clouds back as he wrapped his lips around clouds length purring. he slowly moved his head. his tongue slowly licking the shaft.

Cloud cried out, even as he whimpered hotly.

smirking he pulled cloud further up licking the underneath, his tongue flicking over several veins. he panted hotly against the stiff rod.

Cloud cried out, arching up against him, trembling.

humming he took it back into his mouth again, deepthroating him. "mmm:

"G... God... love... I'm going... to... come..." he panted.

sucking harder zack slurped on it estatically.

"Zack!!" he screamed out, cuming hard into his mouth.

Milking the man dry, zack groaned as he swallowed the sweet cum, his blunt nails digging into clouds hips as he pushed him deeper into his mouth.

Cloud gasped, pressing against him, loving that hot, greedy mouth on himself, even as he spent himself completely.

letting clouds cock slip from his lips, zack moved him down and kissed him gently. "i could live just off of your love juice."

Cloud laughed. "Yes... I could too..."

zack chuckled and kissed him briefly. "then i guess the food i bought will go to waste..huh?" he teased

Cloud snorted, shaking his head. "I could eat that too..."

"No, your on a protein diet." he stated playfully

Cloud smiled, even as he pulled Zack down beside him, cuddling up with him.

zack held him close kissing clouds temple "mmm, god i love you"

Cloud sighed, trembling. "I love you too."

"i know you do..."he whispered "you...are...my ..." he trailed off. a peaceful smile on his face as he drifted off

Cloud laughed softly. "You fell asleep before you finished," he answered, even as he cuddled to him and drifted off to sleep.

--

A couple weeks had gone by. Zack passed his ASVAB with flying colors, and already got through MEPS with no problem either. He sighed as he looked at his lover. "On this night..everything is your call." he whispered "i leave tomorrow morning, so.. let's make it something...dear."

Cloud smiled, even as he swore he wouldn't cry. "How about... we go to the theater... and then dinner... perhaps pictures before the show?"

"Sounds great...i'm going to go shower, join me."

Cloud smiled, even as he moved after him. "Sounds good."

Starting the shower water, he took his clothes off and stepped into the shower. beginning to clean up.

Cloud stripped his clothes off, moving to join Zack inside the shower, pressing close to his lover.

Zack pressed back against him. Soap in one hand and wash cloth in other, he began washing clouds body. "smile.." he whispered in his ear. "i wont be gone long."

Cloud gave him a smile, taking the other wash cloth and then the soap, working on Zack's body while Zack did his.

Kissing along clouds jawline zack sighed softly smiling gently as he finished washing his body. He poured some shampoo in the palm of his hand massaging it into clouds hair.

Cloud moaned softly, even as he returned the favor. They took turns washing one anothers hair, enjoying the closeness.

Once they were showered, and dressed. Zack drove them to get their picture taken together, holding Cloud closely in the photos. He then took him to his favorite theater, all while his fingers were entwined with clouds' Smiling radiantly at him.

Cloud loved the closeness with zack, enjoying the time together.

After the show, zack took him out to eat. then drove him to the beach, getting out of the car, he laid a sheet down. playfully taking cloud out of the car and laying him on the blanket, laughing. he laid beside him, watching the sunset. adverting his gaze from the horizon, he looked at the blonde. gently caressing his cheek.

Cloud smiled, cuddling to his lover, enjoying this memory the most. "You'll... be careful... won't you Zack?" he asked softly.

"Of course, I promise." he held him closely. "promise me...something."

Cloud looked up at him. "Anything."

"That you..accomplish these dreams of yours, while your doing that...no matter how hard things get...find the humor in it...laugh...and smile."

Cloud nodded, even as he couldn't help but smile. "I'll work on it..."

"You are already smiling!" he chimed "see you.. are a prodigy." he teased

Cloud laughed, smiling warmly.

Raising his hand he gestured at the sky. "When you are feeling sad." he whispered "look at the sky..." he said softly.with a gentle smile. "i'll do the same..." he just held him tighter. sighing softly. brushing his bangs out of his face. "since i asked you to keep a promise...you ask me to keep a promise." he murmured softly. "something i vow to never break..."

"Promise me... no matter what... you'll come back to me... and someday... become... my husband," he whispered.

Smiling, zack gently kissed him. "That's a guarenteed promise." he whispered.

Cloud smiled warmly, kissing him back.

smiling he just held him close, and made no attempt to start anything sexual. He sighed softly, wanting the entire night to be like an actual date..pure...and memorable. something different than every other night they spent with one another. Though he knew it was already touching for both of them. As time fought against him, he drove back to th e hotel. gathering what he needed before leaving at the brink of dawn. Not sleeping a wink. He kissed cloud lovingly before he left. Unable to bring himself to look back at the blonde, fearing if he did...he wouldn't be able to leave the mans side...if only for a little while.

Cloud hadn't slept either. He'd spent a lot of time just holding Zack. As he was leaving, he gave him a smile. "Don't forget to write," he called as he left, not expecting him to look back, so he let silent tears fall.

"I won't!" he called back. Zack wrote to Cloud whenever he had the chance, all through his boot camp training, and schooling. The period between his letters became longer than the previous, then they stopped coming completely, after the first year. Leaving another five years where nothing was heard from him.

--

Tifa sighed as she looked at cloud, while wiping down the bartop. "Tonight was pretty busy." she commented trying to make civil conversation.

Cloud nodded, giving her a smile. "I'm glad. Looks like Seventh Heaven is better than ever," he answered. He'd kept his promise. He smiled through it all.

Returning the smile she finished wiping up before going to dry the glasses. "It is..." she said softly. "I told you investing in the pool tables..would be a good..." she blinked when someone began knocking on the front door. Sighing she set her towel down and went to the door unlocking it. "We're closed for the night...it's after 2 am..all bars are closed you..." she blinked and looked up, trying to be respectful when she told the man off. "should leave." "My things are in there." the man answered simply. tifa huffed "Cloud, this guy says his things are here.. did anyone leave anything?"

"Let him in Tifa, there are some things in lost in found."

Tifa sighed moving aside letting the man in. "You can wait out here, I'll bring the box out to you." she commented. moving to get the box out of the office. Zack raised an eyebrow and sat down at the bar. "Can I have a water?" he asked.. his voice deeper than it used to be. he kept his gaze down, hiding his amusement.

Cloud moved to get a glass of water. The boy was as slender and efeminante as ever, but he carried himself with maturity. "Sure... you're in the military... you can have whatever you'd like. I know its been hard lately for all of you fighting over seas," he replied, even as he had only looked over his uniform. He didn't look many people in the face really, even as he wore a smile.

"Anything I want? Well...I could name a thing or two i need...do you feel up to it sugar...you have a nice ass."

Cloud laughed softly. "I'm in a committed relationship... sorry. But you're a nice man... I'm certain someone would be willing to be with you," Cloud replied, serving him some soup.

"mmm.. a commited relationship. huh? I am involved with someone too..but what they don't know wont hurt them.. come on.. gimme a little kiss." he teased playfully,

Cloud kept out of reach. "No. Just because he wouldn't know doesn't mean I wouldn't know. I refuse to be unfaithful to him... even with just

Zack raised an eyebrow. "hmmm." he noticed the pictures of him and cloud, along with all their other friends. 'is that him? the kid with the black hair? his hair in his eyes?..kinda ugly." he taunted

Cloud lost his smile. "Look, I'm normally nice to everyone... but don't go insulting Zack like that! He's everything to me!" he exclaimed, eyes narrowing.

Zack just looked up, "mm so when can i tap that?" he purred teasing him. "your all riled up."

"I told you that you..." Cloud trailed off as his blue gaze met that of the man in front of him. At the sight of those eyes that had haunted his every waking moment, he gasped. "Z... Z... Zack?" he murmured.

"Took you long enough to look at me." Zack murmured reaching out he gently caressed his cheek.

Cloud gasped once more and threw himself over the bar and into his arms. "Zack! God... its really you!" he cried out, hugging him tightly.

zack's eyes widened and held him closely. laughing softly. "yeah... it is...:" he murmured "see? i came home, just like I promised."

Cloud clung to him, holding him tightly to himself. He couldn't hold back though, and moved to kiss him hotly, pooring all his longing and love into it.

groaning, he shifted moaning softly into the kiss, deepening. tifa came out sighing. "there is no way you left something here..unless you wear pink lacy thongs, or carry a purse." she murmured blinking "CLOUD..are you drunk?!"

Cloud whimpered, even as he reluctantly broke the kiss. "Tifa... its Zack... I'm merely welcoming him home..."

tifa blinked looking at them. she smiled "sorry..didn't recognize...you." she said softly going back upstairs, going into the office again, leaving the two...alone. Zack shivered looking up at him, panting softly as he gently caressed his cheek, he smiled at him.

Cloud smiled, going back to hugging him. "I always knew you'd come back! I love you so much!" he cried out, cuddling to him.

Holding him closely, zack smiled warmly. "Of course I would." he said softly "i love you too" he kissed the top of clouds head. "you have, become quite the looker." he said softly. "you were, before...but..." he pulled away letting his eyes take in clouds body. "mmm..."he purred "i missed you" he whispered softly. "did you ever go out to the beach and look at the sky?"

"Constantly."

"Me too." he whispered. he turned his head looking off to the side as he stretched, the scar on the left side of his face visable. "mmm...i can't believe you thought i was some pervert trying to make the moves on you."

"You look and sound different," Cloud answered, even as he softly kissed his scar. "I'm sorry Zack... I wish I had noticed you sooner."

Zack shook his head, grinning. "Dont apologize for it. I know i look and sound differently.. it was amusing, to watch you get all flustered." he smiled and leaned into the kiss. "So..." he looked around. "it's pretty nice in here, just how i use to be." he said softly.

Cloud smiled, kissing him softly. "Only down stairs. Its different upstairs..."

"oh?" he whispered "are you going to show me your room." he teased. "it's impolite to take someone to bed on the first...night...didn't you learn that by now?"

"Well, I don't have to show you my room if you think its impolite," Cloud whispered, even as he just stayed in his arms, cuddling to him, eyes closed.

Zack smiled "it has a bed...with comfy pillows...and nice clean sheets...and blankets...that's enough to tempt me to sleep in it." he teased. "another...is the smoltering hot blonde...who is going to be sleeping next to me."

"You... also have your own room... because I didn't want to assume you want the same room all the time. Maybe you'd want a break... or something... I... just wanted you to have a choice."

Zack just looked at him."oh." he said softly "well...i guess i can sleep alone."

Cloud looked at him. "I didn't mean I wanted you to sleep alone. I just... wanted you to have a choice... of where you wanted to be."

"i know..it's just. maybe this is a bit awkward...to be seperated for...such a long time...and me suddenly being back.."

Cloud shook his head, even as he once more pressed close to him. "I'd love nothing more than to have you chose to share rooms... because I love your shirt... but it isn't the same as you."

Zack smiled at him, holding him closely. "I love you." he whispered

Cloud pressed close. "I love you too!"

"mmm." he gently got up, still holding cloud close. he kissed the blondes neck "wear something...sexy for me." he whispered "i want to...touch you." he gently caressed the mans sides. smiling at him "it's been so long...i'm afraid...i've forgotten...what you feel like."

Cloud flushed, even as he nodded. "What's in your... sexy category for clothing?" he asked, kissing him softly.

"What you...find sexy." he murmured softly, inbetween small kisses.

"You don't... like women's... clothing... so I'll figure something," he replied, also between kisses. "Come on. You can go up and take a shower... while I change."

zack stopped him. "actually. while over seas. a few of the guys had took me to a strip bar..for my birthday. the stripper who...danced on my lap..was actually a man. wearing a slinky, revealing outfit...i wasn't repulsed..i wasn't turned on because it wasn't you, but. it suited him, now.. a fat girl in a bikini or a fat, hairy man in speedos. NOW that grosses me out. but, your far from fat.. and i dont want you to hide...it anymore. i realized it's not fair, and i was being...a little childish. so wear what YOU find sexy.and i'll go take that shower."

Cloud nodded and kissed him softly, before leading him up to the bathroom. "Theres a door here... and there's one on the left. The left one in the bathroom leads to our room... so just come that way when your done." That said, he kissed him and moved off to the room, to change into some slinky neglige he had.

going to the bathroom, zack took his uniform off, sighing as he started the shower, and stepped inside the tub, beginning to wash himself up. When he was finished and felt that he was clean enough. he turned the water off and got out. he dried himself off, simply wrapping the towel around his waist..leaving the uniform on the bathroom floor for the moment, as he went into the bedroom.

Cloud was resting against the wall by the bed, in a sexy pose, nervous, but needy, watching Zack as he came out. "Hey there sexy," he whispered.

Looking at him, he smirked. going over to him, he gently trailed his fingers along clouds shoulder, then glided them up his neck, cupping clouds chin he kissed him deeply.

Cloud couldn't help but cry out into Zack's mouth, groaning as he deepened the kiss in return.

carefully sliding the outfit off of cloud, zack pulled him closer. his tongue eagerly rubbing against the blondes.

Cloud couldn't help but cry out again, once more into his mouth. "Mm..." he murmured, even as he couldn't help but press close against him, his body practically on fire with need of him. His fingers swiftly causing the towel to drop to the floor.

gasping, chills coursed up his spine, he pushed cloud back on the bed, eagerly climbing ontop of him, grinding his hips against the blondes. hissing out in pleasure, at the feeling of rubbing his arousal against his lovers. "mmm..."

Cloud whimpered, the feeling of skin on skin setting shocks coursing through his blood stream. God... he had never expected such a feeling... but it was amazing... and he wouldn't trade this feeling of being with Zack again for anything.

"touch me..."zack whispered huskily. practically begging for the man to touch him..in any way. he pressed his lips against clouds collar bone, nipping at it. "i need it."

Cloud's hands moved over him like a madman possessed. He roamed over his body, touching everything he could touch, his nails skimming over his back.

gasping, zack pressed closer, groaning lowly at the feeling, his hips rocking eagerly. grabbing ahold of clouds legs he yanked him back. he held clouds legs close together, but left enough of a gap for his dick to fit through as he rubbed himself against his lovers legs, humping him quickly...crying out as his back arched and he came, covering the younger in it. "nnng... sorry.. i had to.." he whispered "other wise... i wouldn't last very long."

Cloud flushed, even as his own cum was splattered across his chest. "I... did too... don't feel bad..."

letting go of clouds legs, zack smiled and leaned down licking up the youngers cum. shuddering. "sugary." he purred.

"I... I've taken to... making chocolate..."

"Mmm.. can't say I object to that." he whispered he wiped some of the cum onto his fingers, and placed it at clouds lips. "taste, us."

Cloud moaned, even as he suckled it off his fingers.

Groaning, he fixed his gaze on clouds lips, his fingers moving in clouds mouth, playing with his tongue. shuddering. he licked his own lips.

Zack... I'm yours... how ever you want me," he murmured, after letting his fingers go.

zack trailed those fingers down clouds body, not minding the cum. he smirked "I want you hot, sweaty...and sticky." he whispered seductively. his eyes lowering a bit. he spread clouds legs slowly and carefully pushing into cloud.

Cloud cried out, tossing his head back, even as his nails dug into his back in need. "I... I want... what... you want... and more... so much... more..."

his lips sought out clouds throat, pressing kisses along it. "how much more..." he whispered breathily, thrusting into him completely, crying out in absolute bliss

Cloud screamed out in pleasure. "E... E... Everything!"

"you..have my everything..." zack whispered "you've had it...since day one." he gently entwined his fingers with clouds as he slowly rocked his hips kissing along his jawline.

Cloud felt his body begin to tremble, even as he panted, rocking with him and loving the feel of Zack inside of him again.

"You..feel so...amazing."

"So... do you... Zack... I missed... hearing you... feeling your breath as you slept beside me... and I missed the love making too... the feeling... of being... one... with you..."

He smiled, blushing a bit at that. he just kissed cloud in response, slowly rocking in and out of him. moaning softly at the tighness of the passageway. his cock twitching inside the man eagerly.

Cloud whimpered, rocking up into his thrusts, feeling as if his body was going to implode from pleasure.

zack shivered and groaned hotly "mmm yes " he cried out hotly picking up the pace gradually. he kept his lips glued to his lovers, nipping at his bottom lip.

Cloud made the cutest keening cries, even as he pressed against him over and over, needing more and more from him.

"you dont want it gentle?" zack asked stopping.

Cloud smiled softly. "I... I'm sorry, Zack... I do want slow and mindnumbing... but... I also... need it badly... I've waited years for you to come back... I guess... I just can't hold back."

he slammed himself deep inside cloud. "it doesn't bother me" he panted he hummed as he began pounding the lithe blonde into the bed. his fingers gripping clouds tightly.

Cloud screamed out, enjoying getting pounded into him, even as he couldn't help but gasp and moved with him.

Zack shuddered, letting go of clouds hand, instead he grasped ahold of the sheets. pulling almost all the way out of him, before rocking into him, hard enough to make the headboard slam against the wall. his pace became so quick, the thrusts were mere jerks, of his hips

Cloud couldn't help but scream out, even as he felt his body tense, his ass close around Zack's length, and pleasure poured through him as his oragasm hit.

claiming clouds lips as his own, zack rocked in and out for a few more minutes before joining the man. hollaring out clouds name into his mouth, as he filled his ass.

Cloud shivered, closing his eyes. "Mm... Zack..." he whispered.

Zack gently caressed clouds cheek, "god...cloud." he whispered his eyes tearing up. "i've missed you."

Cloud's own eyes began to spill tears... "I've missed you too... so much!"

zack held him close, his head resting on clouds shoulder "We're together again..." he said softly. "now. we can get married, then i've acccomplished, all my dreams."

Cloud gasped, even as the tears spilled more and he clung to Zack at those words. "I'd... love... nothing more!"

"Hey...hey now..." he gently pulled back enough to wipe away clouds tears. "these better be tears of joy." he kissed the tip of clouds nose. "we love one another...we've been together...for, awhile. and proved that we could both remain..faithful no matter the distance. I fell for you even more while I was away... i couldn't stop thinking about you..."

"I love you too, Zack... and they are... I'm... just very... happy."

zack sighed his eyes closing...as he whispered sweet nothings into the mans ear...as he slowly drifted off.

Cloud held him tightly, refusing to let go, even as he too... drifted off to sleep.

--

The next morning zack from the embrace, going to the bathroom. he showered yet again. then went through his duffle bag. looking for something to wear. though he was downstairs in nothing but a towel. grunting.

Cloud awoke slowly, stretching, even as he yawned. He covered his mouth and moved to take a shower and dress.

zack walked upstairs, wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, with the old vintage appearance to them, the holes showing bits of his leg, or ass, with them he just wore a plain white wife beater. he went back into the bedroom. looking at cloud he poked his neck "you have a really big hickie"

Cloud couldn't help but chuckle. "I don't mind."

"Neither do I apparently. But... i got a little...carried away." he said softly as he looked at his lover, who was covered in love bites."have you looked at yourself in the mirror by chance?"

Cloud nodded. "Yes... in the bathroom. You've got a few yourself."

"I saw, it made me feel...pleased.'' he stated just looking at him, unable to tear his eyes from clouds body.

Cloud smiled. "I'm content as well. That's why I don't mind them at all."

zack just sighed softly. "mmm." he ruffled clouds hair. before moving to the kitchen, making himself something to eat. He was kind of hesitant to tell Cloud, every single detail that had happened over seas. In his opinion it was best to keep it to himself. He himself, had lost the will to smile...to laugh esepcially after he had watched innocent lives be taken and been able to do nothing about it. Women and children were no exception..it reminded him of nothing more than a blood bath. He could still hear those screams, them begging for their lives. And, he definately didn't want to mention to the blonde that he had an encounter when he had got off of the plane, with those who didn't support the war...they spit on him as well as several of his comrades. He never felt...so empty. he felt as if he was back at square one, being a nothing. yes, he had his education, and now plenty of money, not to mention the love of his life. knowing he had someone waiting on him...to return home was the ONLY thing keeping him going anymore, striving to live...to fill his years with more..memorable moments, to have more fights...he just wanted to feel...alive and significant again. he didn't want to feel so numb anymore.

Cloud couldn't help but move over to Zack, wrapping his arms around him from behind. "I... have a surprise for you... when you're willing to leave the bar. I figure... you won't want to go anywhere... at least... not yet," Cloud murmured, even as he just didn't want to let him go.

Zack smiled "Can't I know what It is?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Cloud asked, smiling warmly.

"...point taken." he whispered

Cloud smiled, even as he kissed his neck softly. "As I said... it can wait..."

"But now you have me anxious and wondering what it is." a trembled coursed through him as Clouds lips connected with his neck, a soft appreciative moan passed through his lips.

"It isn't far... Just the next building over."

Zack just kind of blinked as he placed his food on the plate. "okay..." he said softly

"You can eat first, of course."

"Oh, you're showing me the surprise today?"\

"I'm hoping to, there is still some things to be done with it and it can't be done without you're say on them."

"I see. well, after I finish eating, we can go see this surprise." he carefully s lipped fromo clouds embrace, giving him a small smile. "or whenever you're ready to go...no rush."

Cloud nodded, moving to make himself a bowl of cereal, even as he leaned against the table and watched him. The whole second floor was like a home. Kitchen, Living Room, bathroom, and three bedroom areas.

Sitting at the table, Zack looked at him, before looking at his food eating it slowly. He dipped his toast into the yolk of his egg, a far away look off in his eyes.

Cloud looked down, even as he was still smiling. "Seems like things have reversed, haven't they, Zack?"

"I'm trying to smile." he said softly"believe me I am happy to be here with you, estatic...besides, back then i believed in people..and now im not so sure. I guess you could say I dont carry the same naive beliefs. I hate feeling like this."

"War does that to people. Makes them bitter and doubt their own ideas and beliefs. That's a given. Nothing in a war is ever postive. No matter what side your on."

"That's just it. I went in believing I was doing the greater good. I believed so strongly in our country, now the only thing I can say is..I was extremely naive. Yes, they paid me well, and I have accomplished my goals, and traveled the world without paying a penny. I just...can't forget some things I wish I could" he smiled at him. "don't worry about me." he gave him a kind smile.

"you want a bite?" he asked handing him a piece of heavily buttered toast

Cloud leaned in to take a bite, letting his tongue flick over his fingers before pulling back.

Zack shivered and carefully wrapped his fingers around clouds wrist yanking him into his lap, making the blonde straddle him he looked up at him. "Don't tease."

Cloud smiled, leaning in to flick his tongue over his lovers lower lip. "I'm not. You know I'm all for whatever you'd like."

"Why don't you just take what you want?" he asked softly "after all it's not all about me."

Cloud smiled, tipping his head. "I know that, I just want you to be happy."

Zack smiled and kissed him sweetly. "I am happy." he said softly.

Cloud smiled, kissing him deeply, even as he couldn't help but lean in and kiss him hotly, wrapping his arms around him.

Groaning, he returned the passionate kiss as he wrapped his arms around clouds waist pulling him closer. His tongue hungrily twirled around the others'.

Cloud couldn't help but whimper, even as he groaned and panted, arching against him, even as he continued to kiss him like he couldn't get enough.

Deepening it further, zack groaned hotly exploring cloud's mouth eagerly, his dick pressing against the blonde inner thigh as it came to life.

"Mm... I want... to be... one with you... again," Cloud panted, even as he whimpered, groaning softly.

pulling away a bit he looked at him, slowly gliding his tongue along his lips. he shifted, using one arm to hold cloud close while the other, undid his pants and slid them down. He smirked while kissing clouds collar bone. "Do you have lube?" he asked softly "you can't be wet enough to take it, now."

"Use spit... I'll be okay, Zack..." Cloud whispered, kissing him hotly once more.

Obviously caught off guard he returned the kiss, ending it he turned his head sucking on a couple fingers coating them before rubbing them against clouds pucker, carefully slipping them inside him.

Cloud gasped, even as his head fell back in pleasure at the feeling of him inside.

Zack smirked, wiggling the digits around inside of him, just barely brushing his prostate on purpose. "Look at you." he grunted huskily.

Cloud cried out, trembling in his arms, feeling pleasure pool low in his belly. "C... Can't help it... Zack... your touch... just sets... me on fire..." he panted.

"Does it?" he purred as he moved his fingers rubbing soully on the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Cloud couldn't help but cry out as he saw white stars flash across his eyes over and over again.

Swiftly slamming the digits into the gland, zack nibbled on clouds ear lobe, panting hotly into it. "You like that?" he purred

Cloud screamed, jerking in his arms. "Y... Yes... but... I'd... like you... inside... more..."

Pushing his fingers deeper into him, he shivered "mmm...you're soaking wet." nibbling on t he lobe, he flicked his tongue along the inner shell.

"Y... You... make me... this... way..."

Slowly sliding his fingers out of him, zack adjusted himself just so, before gripping clouds waist guiding him down onto his length. His head lolling back as soon as he managed to get the head in. his brow furrowed up. "nng..."

cloud gasped, his head falling back, even as he couldn't help but whimper as each and every inch of his length pressed up into his body.

Gasping he held cloud close, as he grit his teeth, nearly cumming on the spot. enjoying the feeling of being fully engulfed he pressed his lips against the blondes accidently biting his lip when he jerked at the sound of pounding on the door. "Cloud? Are you up?" Leon called. Zack swore he heard the brakes screeching in his head. 'anyone but him' he thought. unable to keep his arousal from softening. he pulled out "sorry." he whispered

Cloud couldn't help but whimpered, even as he closed his eyes. "Be there in twenty Leon... go wait in the office downstairs!" he called.

Zack just sighed heavily. he gently rubbed clouds back. "sorry." he repeated.

Cloud sighed, kissing him softly. "Its okay, Zack... it is kind of a turn off..."

"It is...for me." he murmured giving him a gentle kiss and sighed.

"What if we go back to the bedroom? I might be able to... reawaken your desire..."

"You told him twenty minutes, it'll take longer than that for me to get off." Zack murmured "if you want i could give you a little, help using my mouth."

"If I'm late... I'm late... he knows better than to come in without my permission."

"Cloud, i'm just not turned on anymore and I doubt I can get it up knowing he's here."

Cloud smiled and kissed him softly, moving off his lap. "All right, Zack. We'll just have to continue later. I'll go clean up and see what he wants... Come down when you're ready and I'll take you to see your surprise." That said, he put his cereal bowl in the dishwasher after rising it and the moved off to the bedroom, not caring he was naked.

Pulling his pants up zack sighed heavily. he went downstairs going outside to the car he had brought back with him. completely ignoring the curious look he was recieving from the other man. he opened the trunk of the car, looking at all of his belongings. he grabbed a photo album. and took it inside, calmly going upstairs.

Cloud came down as Zack headed up, giving him a soft smile. He then moved on. "What's up Leon?"

"You need to renew your licenses. Also I was contacted earlier. Someone called and placed a complaint with the health department."

"About what?"

"The bathrooms, according to the gentleman I talked to everything was very unsatisfactory in the customers eyes. SO expect a visit...soon.'

"That's bull shit and you know it Leon. I make this damn place sparkle and keep it that way."

"I know it but I can't say that and have him believe it, he has to come inspect himself."

Cloud snorted. "Fine, I won't care about it. I know I'll pass."

Leon looked around the office. "This wont." he murmured gesturing at the papers everywhere. "but yes, im sure everything else will pass. Forewarning since you live above the bar, they also may inspect your home. since the plumbing and everything is connected." leon looked at the blonde. raising an eyebrow at him. he stood up. "so you decided to not wait for him any longer? at least you wont feel guilty about ...getting drunk and sleeping with me during those long periods of depression." he said softly. he patted clouds shoulder and went to walk out of the office, jerking back startled..zack had been walking by with his uniform, heading to his car. he just sighed, pretending like he didnt hear anything he left to get the uniform dry cleaned.

Cloud growled. "That didn't happen Leon!" he called out. Damn it. It hadn't. Cloud hadn't touched a drop of liquor while in Leon's presence. He wouldn't only drink alone... and even then only a glass.

Leon blinked "maybe it was someone else." he murmured "sorry," he ran his fingers through his hair. "i was drunk, i thought it was you only because i remember the person going on and on about their lover in the army." leon yawned "now i want to know who it was. anyways. i didn't mean to ruffle your feathers, settle down."

"Zack was in the Marines... and thank to you he heard that, you moron... I'll have to work at getting him to believe me for days..." he muttered, even as he began cleaning up the office. He was a neat freak since Zack had left... and only Tifa left the room a mess.

Leon winced. "Yeah well, I'm sorry."

Cloud sighed. "Its fine... seems I've been screwing up a lot lately..."

"hmm? with him or in general?"

"Both..."

"I dont think so, i think the customer is just an ass. it's your first complaint, relax. also, your lover is back...maybe you both dont know how to act around one another?"

Cloud shrugged. "I don't know. I just know I've waited for him for years. I'll wait longer if I have to." With the office cleaned up, he turned back to Leon. "I've got something to do for him before I call in the licenses."

leon nodded "alright, i get it. i'm going. im going." he stood up and walked out of the office saying bye he grabbed a light weight coat and went out the door.

Cloud moved to head outside, looking around. Had Zack left? Or was he still around.

pulling into the parkinglot, zack parked and sighed as he turned the vehicle off. he got out of the car. "Sorry, I had to get my uniform dry cleaned and I didn't want to interrupt."

"You missed him apologizing for lying," Cloud murmured. "But since you're out here. Care to take a walk with me?"

Zack looked at him, "sure i'll walk with you." he rubbed his neck, completely disregarding the comment about leon.

Cloud lead the way to the building next down. Despite not having a sign or anything, it was well kept. Cloud pulled out his key ring and moved to open the main door. He lead the way inside and showed him the makings of a auto repair shop. All ready to go... except for an owner and a name. "I... thought it'd be nice for you to keep you work near your home... so I bought the building when it became available... and well... here," he murmured, handing out the key to him.

Zack's eyes just widened, accepting the key. He looked around the shop. "This must have costed you quite a bit..." he looked at him "thank you..." he said softly "really..i already love it," smiling warmly.

Cloud smiled, shaking his head. "It was actually a lot cheaper than I expected. You're welcome. I figured you would... and I love you... so I wanted you to have your dream too."

Zack just pulled him into his arms, holding him tightly. "i love you too" he murmured softly kissing him deeply. he just couldn't believe it. he couldn't believe that the man had done this for him, especially without knowing if he'd return home. and yet, he spent quite an amount of money to make this dream...come true. He felt unbelieveably relieved, and lucky to have someone who cared so..much about him. Smiling, zack gently pulled away. "Thank you so much." he whispered. he gently caressed clouds cheek "listen to me baby, i want you to start getting things ready on your behalf for our...wedding. Invitations we'll both go out and pick. The cake and everything we'll do together, but what you want to wear...and the girls you want to be your maids of honor." he chuckled "go all out with this one. i want it to be...extravagent. Sorry for the short notice but, i can't wait any longer. I already know i want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Cloud feel tears well up in his eyes once more, even as he couldn't help but throw himself into his arms and cling to him. "I'm sooo happy to hear that!! I want... all of that... and more!" he answered, even as he felt like his heart was going to burst. "Please know... I didn't sleep with anyone while you were away. No one," he whispered, even as he closed his eyes. "I waited for you... to return to me... I knew you would. someday... and so... I wanted your dream to be waiting here for you."

"it just blows me away." zack whispered "that you'd do this, without truthfully knowing if i'd make it back. yes i promised, and that promise kept me going and striving harder and harder every day. I just..." his voice cracked "i wouldn't have cared if you slept with someone while i was away, i realize you didn't...but, it's not like i'd leave you for something so silly."

Cloud couldn't help but flush, even as he looked at him. "I know that... but... I wanted... to be only yours... Zack."

"You already are only mine, as I am only yours." zack said softly. he laughed softly. "that last night...we spent together, convinced me that we truly were in love with one another. that it wasn't just lust...or puppy love."

"I told you... even without the love making... I'd want to be with you. Always..."

"I realize that, but saying it is one thing...meaning it is another." he gently caressed clouds cheek. "although, now my favorable moment with you, is sitting at the bar last night hitting on you. and getting you pissed off." he smirked and winked at him

Cloud couldn't help but flush darkly. "I... see..." he whispered, even as he had to admit... his favorite moment was when he had realized who was flirting with him.

Moving he sat down in one of the chairs. "You must have thought I was a fucking asshole." he teased. wiggling his eyesbrows at the blonde. "can I tap that?" he purred taunting the man, enjoying seeing his soon to be spouse blush.

Cloud smiled. "But I have a fiance waiting for me... I shouldn't let anyone touch me but him," he replied, watching him, even as his cheeks were warm.

"What your fiancee doesn't know, wont hurt him." zack murmured huskily as he leered at him from underneath his eyelashes. "how about I show you...how a real man tastes?"

"My fiance is a real man... more than you... and I have no intention of chosing to be with away one else."

"Mmm." he leaned back in the chair, sliding the thin tank up, exposing his abdomen. "i bet he's not as sexy as me though, dont knock it...until you try it, after all my body was built purely for creating pleasure for pretty little boys like you."

"I... just... want to... be with... Zack... and while you might arouse my body... you'd never have my heart..."

"Mmm," he stood up and grabbed ahold of the blonde pinning him to the nearest wall. "my body arouses you?" he rolled his hips, enjoying cloud playing hard to get with him. After all that was one of the reasons he chose to pursue him in the first place.

Cloud whimpered, even as he looked away. "I... I'll admit its... attractive... I can't control that... doesn't mean I will give in so easily."

"oh really?" he spread clouds legs "look at you, your probably already soaking wet." he chimed in a sing song tone. "you want it and you know it. you want to taste my body... you want to feel it deep inside you..." he rolled his hips letting cloud feel his arousal "no need to feel embarassed baby, plant some sugar on my lips..give me a little taste."

he grabbed ahold of clouds chin making him look at him, pressing his lips against his and slid his tongue into his mouth.

Cloud fought, even as it wasn't very much. Zack's kiss drove him insane and made it hard to fight for long, even in playing.

zack shivered and deepened the kiss. He abruptly pulled away, completely and winked. "see...your body is deprived of a mans touch, your...responding quite well." he teased.

Cloud couldn't help but press close against him, his whole body getting hotter, tigher. Damn it all, he wanted to continue what had been interrupted earlier... and the more his lover teased, the harder it was to stop. "D... Doesn't... mean... anything," he whispered.

"You're showing your full of lust..."he whispered in his ear "a little bit of a fight excites me. give me a little chase, your not the type to just give in..." sliding his hands up the back of clouds shirt, he slowly dragged his fingertips up his spine.

Cloud couldn't help but cry out, panting heavily. "G... God..." he gasped, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep playing for much longer. "D... Damn it... I won't... give in..." he panted.

pulling away he hooked a finger underneath clouds chin, tauntingly flicking his tongue over the other mans bottom lip, "So you say." he whispered deeply, his voice several octives lower. "yet i can see, your melting."

"Zack... I don't... know... if I can... play... much longer," he whispered, his voice deep and husky with need and longing, even as his lower half moved on its on, pressing up against the other boy, even as he tried to pull his head away.

"That was obvious to me as soon as I kissed you.'' zack commented he slid clouds pants down as well as his own, he spread the mans legs yet again...he placed each leg on each side of him, before pressing into the tight passageway, sucking on clouds neck. panting heavily against it. '

Cloud gasped, crying out, even as he couldn't help but press up into him, feeling pleasure pour through his body, even as he couldn't help but rock up against him over and over again.

Gliding his tongue along the slender neck, he hummed happily, before attacking clouds ear, capturing the lobe inbetween his teeth and tugging on it. He gave it rough, hard and immensely hot. his eyes fluttered as he slammed up into him. "nng...mmmm yes.."

Cloud shifted, till he could wrap his legs around Zack's waist, driving the other man deeper into his body, crying out and purring in pleasure as he pressed against him over and over again.

Groaning, zack tightened his grasp upon cloud, stilling his own movements, his eyes opening as he watched cloud rock back against him. licking his lips. "nng...yes..." he whispered "work those hips...like that."

Cloud clung to Zack, rocking on him deeper, harder, feeling his length press into him over and over again. "G... God... yes... you're amazing..."

"Me?" zack murmured thickly "im not moving...your basically goin' at it babe.. not that i mind. im enjoying the view."

Cloud clung to him even more and bouncing on him harder.

"god damn!" zack screamed moving his hips again eagerly moving into him panting "mmmmm yes" tensing up he spurted his load into clouds ass. his eyes closed a peaceful and satisfied expression on his face "mmm"

Cloud screamed out in pleasure, crying out as he trembled and lost his load, spilling over both of them, his ass closing around them.

zack whimpered burying himself deeper inside of him.

Cloud groaned, clinging to him, even as he shuddered in bliss.

kissing a slender shoulder, zack opened his eyes slightly. "i've decided. im not moving from this spot. all day."

Cloud trembled, even as he pressed a kiss to his lips. "Mm... I'd like that," he murmured, holding him tighter.

zack hummed and kissed him back just holding him closely. "good.''

Cloud smiled, content to be in his arms, loving the feel of him, the oneness that seemed to come from just holding one another like this.


End file.
